Obsession
by Reveuse
Summary: Slash HarryDrago-- Harry fait une découverte surprenante, qui mène à tout autre chose. Chapitre 15, enfin! Le chapitre 16 répondra aux reviews.
1. Chapitre 1

Hé oui, une AUTRE histoire... pour m'en faire pardonner, je vous assure qu'un autre chapitre de "DeVR" s'en viens bientôt. ^_^ Moins d'une semaine dans tous les cas...  
  
Bon, pour ce fic maintenant, les avertissements: SLASH! Romance entre deux garçons!   
Et puis, je dois vous prévenir; ce fic est BIZARRE. Pour moi en tous cas... j'espère que vous aimerez quand même! Bonne lecture, et des commentaires seraient appréciés et louangés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Oh, allez Hermione! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît!"  
  
"J'ai dit non." répèta fermement la jeune fille en question pour la troisième fois de la soirée. "C'est confidentiel, et pas de tes affaires du tout."  
  
Harry ne se découragea pas le moins du monde et recommença du même ton suppliant.  
  
"S'il te plait! ...Dis-moi qui, c'est simple! Juste un nom... allez... s'il te plaît, Hermione!"  
  
La sorcière, fatiguée de ces gérémiades, poussa un long soupir exaspéré.  
  
"Bon d'accord." Harry afficha un large sourire, devant lequel Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle se sentait coupable de dévoiler un secret comme ça, mais une fille a besoin de dormir! Ce qui était rendu impossible par l'obstination de son ami à la dépouiller de toute information. "Mais-" avertit-elle, "Je ne sais pas si tu veux vraiment savoir..."  
  
"Bien sûr que je veux savoir! Sinon, pourquoi je te l'aurais demander autant, hein?"  
  
Se sentant soudainement quelque peu manipulée, Hermione continua quand même. "Bon. Mais je t'aurai prévenu." Harry trémoussait d'excitation, ce qui fit Hermione le regarder bizarrement en se demandant d'où venait tant d'immaturité. Il tenta de se calmer, mais ses jambes donnaient encore quelques petits coups à l'occasion.   
  
Hermione secoua la tête. "Alors voilà," elle regardait Harry droit dans les yeux. "C'est... Drago Malefoy."  
  
"QUOI?!"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Harry fixait le plafond, incapable de dormir malgré le comfort de son lit. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, facilement résumée par: «Elle aime MALEFOY?!»   
  
Essayer de fermer les yeux quand vous apprenez que la fille qui vous plaît a l'oeil sur votre ennemi juré, n'est pas facile du tout...  
  
Il n'aurait pas du lui demander. C'est ça! Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il le demande à Hermione?! Tout aurait bien été si elle aurait garder le secret! Arg!  
  
...mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu dormir sans avoir eu la réponse...   
  
Alors, mieux: Hermione n'aurait jamais du aller à ce stupide party entre filles, tiens. Elle n'aurait jamais vu les autres jeunes élèves de l'école et n'aurait certainement pas partager leurs confidences avec elles! Et comme ça, elle n'aurait jamais sut qui Cho Chang aimait.  
  
...Drago Malefoy.  
  
Harry frissonna encore une fois, et s'endormit deux heures plus tard, de peine et de misère.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Bon, tu sors enfin!" s'exclama Ron sur un faux ton grognon, l'air amusé. Qu'il perdit lorsqu'il regarda son ami de plus près. "Harry! Est-ce que ça va? T'as une mine affreuse!" Hermione hochait la tête vigoureusement en accord.  
  
Mais Harry se fichait bien des grosses poches qui s'étaient formées sous ses yeux, ou de ses cheveux donc les mèches se dirigeaient dans tous les sens. Il avait un plan. Et il en fit part au deux autres Gryffondors.  
  
"QUOI?!" crièrent-ils en choeur, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.   
  
Mais Harry avait déjà pris sa décision, et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ça faisait trois semaines, jour pour jour. Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il continuait, par contre. Pour Cho? Une partie de lui jurait que non. Pour lui-même? Peut-être... Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.  
  
Au début il désirait seulement comprendre, c'est tout. Comprendre comment c'était possible d'aimer ce garçon...   
  
Ensuite, c'était devenu un jeu en quelque sorte. Un jeu où il risquait gros; sa réputation par exemple... mais ça, il s'en fichait. C'était alors un jeu.  
  
Et maintenant, c'était une obsession.  
  
Il ne pouvait laisser passer une journée sans l'épier, sans guetter toutes ses réactions, observer son comportement à chaque minute où il en avait l'occasion. Harry savait qu'il mâchouillait sa plume lorsqu'il se concentrait en classe. Il savait qu'il traînait toujours une petite bourse sur lui et qu'il portait une chaîne d'argent autour du cou.   
  
Il connaissait son horaire par coeur, et s'était même glissé dans la salle commune de Serpentard avec sa cape d'invibilité, pour le voir étudier et parler avec les autres élèves de sa Maison.  
  
Il savait aussi des choses compromettantes à son sujet...  
  
Mais, bizarrement, il ne voulait pas les dire.  
  
Ron et Hermione lui demandaient ce qu'il avait, pourquoi il était si distant et ce qui se passait avec Cho.  
  
Cho? Cho qui?  
  
Ils étaient restés bouche bée, et Harry était monté à sa chambre avec un haussement d'épaules.  
  
'Qu'est-ce qui leur prend tout d'un coup?'  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Drago Malefoy se sentait observé.  
  
Il était pourtant seul dans le dortoir; tous les autres étaient depuis longtemps partis à Pré-au-Lard.   
  
Il se sentait observé; et n'aimait pas du tout ça.  
  
Irrité, il se leva d'un bond de son lit et regarda tout autour. Rien. Mais il avait sentit quelque chose bouger près de lui après son mouvement soudain.   
  
Il entreprit de marcher doucement de ce côté, jettant toujours de rapides coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche. Il respirait à peine pour ne pas couvrir les bruits qui pourraient se manifester.  
  
Il continuait d'avancer, quand il y eut un craquement derrière son dos. Il se retourna sèchement, juste à temps pour voir la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir brusquement et entendre des pas de course se diriger vers l'extérieur. Alors qu'il n'y avait personne. Drago tenta de suivre la piste, mais abandonna lorsqu'il était rendu dans la salle commune. Plissant ses yeux pour défier quiconque l'avait ainsi déranger, il retourna ensuite calmement au dortoir.   
  
Rien ne sert de courir; les Malefoy ont d'autres moyens...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
C'est la respiration haletante et le coeur agité que Harry Potter retourna à la tour de Gryffondor. Il avait eu chaud. C'était trop dangereux; il ne recommencerait jamais.  
  
Il savait bien que c'était un mensonge.  
  
Il avait hâte à ce soir.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Après seulement deux minutes, le sortilège de Drago donnait ses résultats.   
  
Il indiquait que les seules personnes ayant mis les pieds dans cette salle pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures étaient: Tous les garçons partageant le dortoir en question; lui-même; Millicient Bullstrode (Il ne voulait PAS savoir.) et...  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Qui était resté quarante minutes en ligne pour partir seulement quelque temps auparavant.  
  
C'était donc lui, pas de doutes là dessus.  
  
Drago chercha si quelque chose avait été volé, ou bien si un sort avait été lancé, mais ne trouva rien.  
  
Quelque chose de louche se passait ici...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Le soir au souper, Drago se rendit compte que Potter l'observait du coin de l'oeil à chaque fois qu'il pensait que le blond était trop occupé pour remarquer. C'était de plus en plus étrange, vraiment.   
  
À un moment donné, fatigué d'ignorer les regards, Drago releva la tête et fixa le garçon directement dans les yeux. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris, puis tourna rapidement la tête d'un autre côté, les joues en feu.  
  
...Il rougissait?!  
  
Drago était définitivement perplexe.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Il comprenait enfin.  
  
Il tentait de le nier, mais son coeur n'était que trop clair.   
  
Il l'aimait.   
  
Et pas seulement un peu d'affection, ou bien l'amour que l'on ressent envers un ami, non.  
  
Il était amoureux...  
  
De Drago Malefoy.  
  
Il était lui-même étonné de la nouvelle, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Ron et Hermione.  
  
"QUOI?!"  
  
Ron s'évanouit immédiatement, et Hermione s'assit faiblement sur une chaise, tremblante et pâle, comme perdue dans un autre monde.   
  
Harry haussa les épaules et sortit de la salle commune pour aller dans son dortoir.  
  
'Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donc?'  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Drago attendait, feignant la lecture d'un manuel de potions.   
  
Il savait que la porte de son dortoir s'était ouverte, alors que tous sauf lui dormait déjà.   
  
C'était sûrement Potter.  
  
Et, comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, il sentit des yeux se poser sur lui. Il décida finalement d'éteindre sa baguette magique, et déposa son livre sur la table de chevet avec elle.   
  
Il avait compris que Potter se servait d'une cape d'invisibilité, comme celle utilisée pour le ridiculiser à Pré-au-Lard pendant leur troisième année.  
  
Ce qu'il ne comprennait toujours pas, par contre, c'était ses motivations.   
  
Peut-être l'espionnait-il? Oui, ce serait possible. Mais pourquoi? Quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort et la magie noire? C'était l'explication la plus plausible, mais il en doutait fort. Un Gryffondor comme Potter ne ferait rien de tel sans l'accord de Dumbledore, et ce serait plutôt invraisemblable que le vieux barbu ait accepter qu'un garçon si jeune fasse une mission de ce genre...   
  
Et si le directeur n'est pas au courant, que c'était simplement une autre façon de s'élèver au-dessus du réglement, Potter ferait sa petite enquète avec Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourge; et non pas seul...  
  
Et il y avait cette fameuse prise de couleur au souper... Hum... De quoi pourrait-il donc être gêné? Peut-être que c'était sa conscience...  
  
Drago s'installa confortablement sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Même au milieu des ronflements de Goyle, il pouvait discerner le bruit du plancher craquer faiblement, le son d'une paire de pieds se rapprochant lentement de lui.  
  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, le cerveau de Drago fontionnait à cent à l'heure malgré l'apparence sereine de son visage.  
  
'Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? M'empoisonner?! Ça doit être ça... c'est même très possible! Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je- Ffff... calme-toi Drago, tu deviens ridicule. C'est POTTER. Un GRYFFONDOR. Il ne ferait pas de mal comme ça, ce n'est pas son genre. Je suppose qu'il préfèrait les combats officiels, avec les épées et tout ça... Il ne serait pas assez lâche ou vicieux pour profiter du sommeil de l'adversaire pour le tuer... C'est plutôt le style des Serpentards, ça...'  
  
Il continuait de rester immobile, bougeant de temps à autre pour être plus confortable, mais en n'arrêtant pas de jouer son rôle d'endormi.  
  
Le temps filait, et rien ne se passait. Potter continuait de le fixer; Drago pouvait le sentir. Puis, il y eut un doux murmure, et le Serpentard n'entendit plus rien des ronflements de Goyle ou des autres bruits du dortoir. Sauf celui d'une légère respiration.  
  
Drago voulait crier. Potter venait de lancer un Silentium Murus! Il venait de les entourer tous les deux d'un mur imaginaire où aucun son ne pouvait pénétrer, et ceci dans les deux sens... Parfait pour l'étrangler en était certain que personne ne s'en rende compte...  
  
Une partie de lui l'assurant que Potter ne pouvait être aussi rusé le força à rester couché. Il était curieux également. D'une façon malsaine, il voulait savoir si Potter était le genre à assassiner à l'aide de la magie ou à mains nues comme un simple moldu... Il crût avoir la réponse quand Potter s'approcha encore plus de son lit.  
  
Il se forçait maintenant à tenir ses paupières fermées. Ça serait si drôle de surprendre Potter en ouvrant subitement les yeux! ... et ça pourrait peut-être même lui donner une attaque cardiaque si il était chanceux... Un sourire méchant tenta d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.   
  
Il sentait soudainement son visage se réchauffer, et une douce odeur de menthe flotta à ses narines. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Est-ce que Potter avait avec lui une tisane ou quelque chose du genre et la lui collait sous le nez?! Ou...  
  
Drago ouvra les yeux sous le choc.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
'Si joli...si joli...'  
  
C'était tentant, trop tentant. Qui pouvait résister à un ange? Certainement pas Harry.  
  
Il s'approcha du visage endormi et le contempla longuement, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.  
  
Les longs cils frémissaient nerveusement; Drago devait être en train de rêver... peut-être que si il allait assez doucement il pourrait se faire passer pour un objet de son imagination?...   
  
Harry eut assez de bon sens pour jeter un Silencium en se détournant du visage in instant avec regret. Au cas où Drago se réveillerait... Harry frissonna à cette pensée. Mais rien ne le ferait reculer maintenant qu'il était si proche.  
  
Il y avait penser toute la soirée. N'avait penser à rien d'autre. Il avait rassembler tous les livres des alentours pour trouver un bon charme silencieux(Hermione aurait été fière de lui si elle n'aurait pas été occupée à faire le bouche-à-bouche à Ron pour lui faire reprendre concience, se qu'il avait fait longtemps auparavant mais gardait secret).   
  
Il avait ensuite nettoyer sa cape d'invisibilité, s'était brosser les dents une bonne dizaine de fois, calculer le temps moyen que prend une personne pour s'endormir, peigner ses cheveux, rebrosser ses dents jusqu'à ce que les gencives saignent, s'était habillé avec les meilleurs vêtements qu'il possédait et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'heure faditique arrive.   
  
Tout était en place maintenant; Drago Malefoy était devant lui, si beau et si fragile, et Harry avançait doucement son visage du sien.  
  
À un centimètre de distance, il s'arrêta pour savourer le moment et l'odeur de Drago.   
  
Il ressentait la chaude humidité qui enveloppait l'espace entre les deux garçons. Il éprouvait plusieurs nouvelles sensations tout d'un coup, qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas définir. Il semblait qu'elles en perdraient toute leur beauté. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que les battements de son coeur résonnaient lourdement dans ses oreilles.   
  
Il s'humidifia les lèvres, puis plongea.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Potter l'embrassait.  
  
POTTER l'embrassait.  
  
L'EMBRASSAIT.  
  
POTTER L'EMBRASSAIT !  
  
HARRY POTTER!  
  
L'information venait enfin de parvenir à son cerveau. Cette (agréable) pression sur ses lèvres, c'était POTTER.  
  
La réalisation fit réagir Drago immédiatement. Il poussa l'autre sorcier de toute ses forces, et il resta là, à contempler de haut le garçon qui lui avait donné un baiser. Et qui, par hasard, se trouvait à être aussi celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Ouch.  
  
C'est tout ce qui pouvait circuler dans sa tête en ce moment. Ça et l'impression d'avoir vécu le meilleur moment de sa vie, suivi du pire.  
  
Son coeur semblait en miettes, et toutes les cellules de son corps brûlait affreusement.  
  
Ouch.  
  
Et une autre pensée se forma dans son cerveau.  
  
'Vas t'en vite!'  
  
Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Oh, non! Il n'allait partir comme ça! Drago fronça les sourcils.   
  
"Potter! Stop!"  
  
Le garçon se figea en entendant son nom, mais ne se retourna pas, encore dirigé vers la porte.  
  
"Pourquoi?!"  
  
Il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire, sa tête pourtant remplie de questions.  
  
Harry ne répondait pas. "Potter!"  
  
Harry avança de quelques pas vers la porte...  
  
"Potter! Répond tout de suite, et tourne toi, bon sang!"  
  
Harry fit quelques pas encore, puis obéit à Drago.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Ça lui prit quelques instants, mais Harry finit par comprendre l'ordre de Drago et trouver la force d'y répondre. Sa tête était douloureuse, mais il réussit à articuler, dans un murmure:  
  
"Je t'aime."  
  
Et il sortit enfin de la pièce.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Drago restait figé.   
  
Il avait vu les lèvres de Potter bouger, mais aucun son n'en était sortit...   
  
'Ah merde!' Il se plaqua la main dans le front. 'Le Silencium! Je l'avais totalement oublié!'   
  
Il aurait à le demander directement à Potter le lendemain, alors... Sa tête restait pleine d'interrogations, mais il réussit malgré tout à dormir.   
  
Son esprit flottant dans un quasi sommeil, il ne remarqua pas ses lèvres tressaillir légèrement, demandant plus de ce délicieux baiser... 


	2. Chapitre 2

Wow, merci pour les reviews! ^_^ Merci de lire ma fic et de me le dire; j'apprécie énormément! :) Plus d'info à la fin du chapitre!  
  
Bonne lecture!   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Son retour s'était passé comme dans un rêve. Donc la moitié avait de fortes ressemblances avec un cauchemar.  
  
Sortir du dungeon avait été très pénible; il ne pensait qu'à l'air dégoûté qu'avait pris Drago, et blâmait son plan d'avoir si lamentablement échoué. Et qu'allait-il faire, maintenant que Drago connaissait ses sentiments?! Il était terrifié à l'idée de croiser le Serpentard de nouveau...   
  
Et puis il pensa au baiser et un sourire fit lentement son chemin sur son visage.  
  
'Ça en vallait la peine.'   
  
Il fit de très beaux rêves.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla totalement détendu, encore plongé dans un état de semi-conscience. Cela dura jusqu'au moment ce qu'il se rappella entièrement les évènements de la veille. Et leurs conséquences.  
  
...Et du cours de Potions avec les Serpentards qui aurait lieu dans moins d'une heure.  
  
Soudainement, il ne se sentait plus aussi détendu.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dans une toute autre partie du château, un second élève ouvrait les yeux, laissant la lumière artificielle d'un chandelier le tirer de son sommeil.  
  
Drago Malefoy avait mal à la tête. Il sentait un poids étrange dans sa poitrine; l'impression qu'il oubliait quelque chose d'important. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir... Il lui semblait que tout était comme d'habitude.  
  
Mais quelque chose avait changé.  
  
Il entreprit de creuser sa mémoire. Hier avait été une journée ordinaire... n'est-ce pas? Quelque chose lui disait que non.   
  
Il restait étendu dans son lit, les jambes trop comfortablement intallées pour vouloir les déplacer.  
  
...Que s'était-il donc passé de spécial, déjà? Rien à voir avec Grabbe et Goyle, pour sûr... Pas sa famille non plus, il avait eu de leurs nouvelles il y a déjà de ça une semaine.  
  
Tout d'un coup, ça le frappa.  
  
Potter.  
  
Ayant maintenant perdu toute envie de flâner au lit, Drago se redressa le dos, observant les alentours. Il se rappellait avoir découvert que Potter l'espionnait, mais... pourquoi déjà? N'avait-il pas tenter de l'empoisonner? Il avait été là la nuit passée...  
  
Drago sentit une autre réalisation le foudroyer douloureusement.  
  
Embrasser. Il- Potter!- l'avait embrassé.  
  
'Oh. Mon. Dieu.'  
  
'Pourquoi?' se demanda-t-il, toute la confusion de la veille maintenant de retour, et la tête à nouveau lourde d'interrogations. Sûrement que Potter planifiait de le faire souffrir, de le rendre pèle-mèle, de le rendre fou...   
  
Et Drago semblait effectivement se diriger petit à petit vers cet état.  
  
Il sortit du lit sans cérémonie, et donna un coup féroce à la couverture juchant le sol.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils. 'Une couverture?'  
  
Drago regarda le plancher de plus près, et un sourire malveillant raviva sa bouche.  
  
'Ça pourrait être très intéressant...'  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Harry descendait très lentement l'escalier menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron ne l'avait pas attendu dans le dortoir; il était sûrement encore sous le choc de la révélation de la veille... ce qui ne déplaisait pas complétement à Harry. Le garçon ne désirait pas perdre ses meilleurs amis, mais d'autres problèmes le préoccupaient en ce moment.   
  
'Comment vais-je pouvoir affronter Drago?!'  
  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ralentissant sa cadence.  
  
La confrontation avec le Serpentard était inévitable. Harry gémit. Ils étaient coéquipiers en Potions... Rogue avait personnellement choisi les équipes et, dans toute sa gentillesse habituelle, avait alliés les deux ennemis.   
  
Sur le moment, Harry avait mentalement sauté de joie, voyant ainsi la chance de connaître encore plus Drago Malefoy. Mais maintenant, il redoutait ce moment de toute son âme.  
  
Rogue aurait été ravi.  
  
Harry soupira puis poussa enfin le portrait menant à l'extérieur de la salle.   
  
'Il faut y aller...'  
  
Se cacher pour le restant de ses jours lui paraissait une bien meilleure idée, mais il sortit quand même.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Hermione parlait, mais Ron n'en écoutait pas un mot.  
  
...Bon, il faut se l'avouer, ce n'était pas du tout une situation inhabituelle. Par contre, cette fois-ci, il avait une bonne raison.  
  
À ses côtés, Harry paraissait admirer son repas, mais le sens de l'observation aiguisé de Ron lui dit que Harry avait sûrement une autre raison pour avoir la tête plongée dedans.   
  
Hermione, s'étant rendu compte que son discours passait inaperçu, tourna la tête vers le rouquin, puis vers son autre ami.   
  
"Harry?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. "Ça ne va pas?"  
  
Le garçon en question grommela quelque chose dans son gruau.  
  
Ron fronça les sourcils.   
  
"Il faut t'expliquer un jour ou l'autre. Ce que tu as dit hier," Il grimaça. "était totalement dément! Qu'est-ce que tu avais mangé pour raconter une idiocie pareille?!"  
  
Un coup dans les côtes plus tard, le rouquin reformula sa question.   
  
"Était-tu vraiment sérieux, Harry?"  
  
Silence. Hermione soupira, de plus en plus agacée. Elle prit une pleine poignée des cheveux de Harry, puis tira. Le visage couvert de gruau, le jeune garçon la fixa piteusement.  
  
"Je suis obligé de répondre maintenant?" fit-t-il d'une petite voix.  
  
"OUI!"   
  
Un soupir. Harry sentait que ce ne serait pas facile.  
  
"Bon." Il redressa le dos et sa main agrippa une serviette de papier, l'amenant à sa joue dans l'intention d'en retirer les flocons d'avoine. "Mais je vous avertit; je ne suis pas sûr moi-même."  
  
Les deux autres Gryffondors le regardaient, attentifs. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à écouter...   
  
"Alors," commença Harry difficilement, songeur. "Tout a commencé il y a de ça trois semaines."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Et c'est hier que tu as compris que c'était de l'amour." résuma lentement Hermione. Ron, lui, affichait la même grimace qu'au commencement du discours de son ami.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux Harry!" s'exclama-t-il finalement. "Je veux dire- Malefoy?! Que tu aime les garçons, d'accord, aucun problème. Mais... Malefoy?! Tu peux trouver tellement mieux!"  
  
Son interlocuteur secoua la tête. "Je peux rien y changer, Ron... Et puis c'est le premier garçon qui me plaît. Avant, je me croyais normal, tu sais, avec cette fille... er- quel est son nom déjà?"  
  
"Cho Chang!" cria Ron d'un ton exaspéré.  
  
"Ah oui, c'est ça... En tous cas, Drago est le seul garçon qui m'a jamais intéressé."  
  
Ron eût un frisson et sa grimace s'accentua. "Arrête de l'appeler comme ça!"   
  
Harry avait l'air perdu. "Comment? Drago?"  
  
Ron était à deux doigts de lâcher une féroce réplique quand Hermione intervient.  
  
"On se calme, Ron. Ou bien il n'y aura plus jamais de tactique de réanimation." Le rouquin prit un violent teint rouge vif. Hermione était plus maligne qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. "Harry." La brunette se tourna vers l'interessé. "Est-ce que tout ça à un lien avec le fait que tu était tard hier soir?"  
  
Ce fût au tour de Harry de rougir.   
  
"Oui." dit-il rapidement.  
  
"Comm-"   
  
"Non. Je ne veux même pas le savoir!" coupa Ron. "Et de toute façon, il ne reste que..." Il jetta un regard à l'horloge, et ses yeux s'agrandissèrent. "- 5 minutes avant notre cours de potions!"   
  
Ils se levèrent subitument, et s'élancèrent hors de la salle vers les dongeons, inconscients du quatrième Gryffondor qui les suivait et qui n'avait pas manquer un mot de leur conversation.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor chacun. Pour un superbe total de quatre-vingt, bravo." annonça sarcastiquement Severus Rogue, sans même lever les yeux de son bureau. Quand il le fit, ce fut pour fixer Harry avec mépris. "Prennez votre siège, Potter. Nous avons assez perdu de temps."  
  
À la mention de sa place, Harry regarda dans cette direction. Drago était malheureusement bien là, occupé à prendre des notes. Harry se demanda si il était réellement absorbé dans son travail ou si il faisait semblant, mais n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir très longuement.  
  
"Vous observerez Mr Malefoy un autre jour, Potter." siffla Rogue, causant des gloussements de la part de quelques élèves et de un léger rougissement de la part de Harry. "Maintenant assisez-vous, que vos camarades puissent travailler et vous encore échouer lamentablement."   
  
Rogue n'avait pas l'air particulièment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui; ses remarques n'avaient même pas été accompagnées de son habituel sourire mesquin. Son visage restait neutre; comme si il parlait de la température.   
  
Les joues encore un peu rosées, Harry s'assit le plus nonchalamment possible, sans jetter un seul regard à Drago. Il ne vit donc pas l'air satisfait qu'avait le Serpentard.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Après les longues explications du Professeur sur la potion du jour, un cordial de seconde classe, les élèves se mirent au travail. Drago avait tout écouté attentivement, comme d'habitude, et commença à rassembler tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Potter lui, ne bougeait pas d'un poil, comme si il avait peur d'ainsi rappeler sa présence. Drago sourit. Il était déjà trop tard.  
  
"Va chercher les écailles de coelacanthe, Potter." ordonna-il d'une façon désintéressé. À son grand plaisir, il vit Potter se figer, puis prendre lentement conscience de se qui lui avait été demandé. Drago eût un mauvais souvenir de l'évènement de la veille. Heureusement, il n'eût pas à se répéter cette fois, et Potter se leva finalement.   
  
Comme il avait déjà tout installé pour la potion, Drago eût un moment de tranquillité pour songer à son plan.   
  
En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment de plan. Mais un peu de chantage devrait suffir, non? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son sac pour voir si tout était là. C'était le cas. Il était donc près à commencer...  
  
Potter était de retour. Il semblait plus décontracté et avait perdu son air terrifié. 'Oh non,' pensa Drago avec malice. "Ne te rassure pas trop vite, Potter...'   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
'Tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Soit il a oublié, soit il ne veut pas en parler. C'est parfait.'   
  
Harry marcha calmement vers son bureau, un petit sac d'ingrédients dans la main.  
  
Il reprit sa chaise aisément, ignorant le regard calculateur de son coéquipier.   
  
"Voilà les écailles, Malefoy."  
  
Il se félicita intérieurement. En plus d'avoir réussit à prononcer tout cela sans bégailler, il s'était rappeler d'utiliser le nom de famille du garçon! Il méritait une médaille.  
  
Malheureusement, ces pensées joyeuses furent affreusement coupées par quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre.  
  
"À propos d'hier soir, Potter..." Harry était à peu près certain d'avoir pris un teint livide. "Qu'à tu as dire pour ta défense?"  
  
"Je- euh..." Hum, ça n'avait pas très bien sortit... un autre essai, peut-être? "Je te l'ai déjà dit, Malefoy."  
  
Voilà qui était mieux... mais l'expression que Drago arborait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
  
"Est-ce que «Silentium Murus» te dis quelque chose, Potter? Tu était hors de la limite quand tu as enfin parlé." Son ton devient plus dur. "Je veux des explications."  
  
Merde. Non mais c'était pas possible! Faudrait-il qu'il le dise encore?! ...Non. Il pouvait faire mieux; il avait là une chance unique! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien inventer?   
  
'Pense, Harry, pense!'  
  
"Ultra secret." dit Harry, et eût immédiatement honte de lui-même.  
  
Drago ne fit que lever un sourcil. "Vraiment?"  
  
"Oui." Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi stupide de sa vie, ou du moins il en avait l'impression sur le moment. Il tenta de faire oublier la discussion en coupant les racines devant lui, mais il avait à peine prit la lame que Drago lui attrappa le poignet.  
  
'Il me touche...' ne pût s'empêcher de penser bêtement le Gryffondor.  
  
"Parle. Tout de suite." Son ton était strict et Harry sentit sa résistance fondre. Il lui faudrait tout expliquer.   
  
Encore.  
  
À peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que la voix de Rogue le stoppa net.   
  
"Vous n'avez toujours pas mit les herbes? Ça me déçoit de vous, Malefoy... je suppose que Potter a déteint sur vous... Au travail, vous deux! Sinon j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor!"  
  
Harry prit enfin le couteau, éprouvant, pour la première fois de sa vie, de la gratitude envers son professeur de potions.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais! ^_^ Est-ce que mon Sevie était crédible? *Yeux de chien battu* Je suis pas sûre...  
  
Sophie Black: Lol! Je crois que je vais le mettre dans mon CV! «Rêveuse, pro en slash» ^_^ Wow, merci beaucoup!   
  
Fany: Contente d'avoir changer ta vision des choses ;) Moi j'adore les H/D, il y en a de très bons... Merci de ton compliment!  
  
Mymye Potter: J'espère que c'était aussi bon que l'autre chapitre! Et merci pour ta question; tu m'as donner une idée! ;) Tu as déjà dût comprendre la réponse, mais juste au cas où: Oui il l'a enlever, et l'a également oublié... Merci!  
  
hermione359: ^_^ Wow, merci! Et puis c'est sûr que je la continue; je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps, par contre. L'inspiration ne m'est pas venue avant aujourd'hui. :)   
  
Miss Tambora: Cool! Je suis fière que tu aimes mon slash! Peut-être ai-je changé ta vision des choses...? ^_^ En tous cas, merci beaucoup de tes commentaires! Ça me fait tellement plaisir! :D  
  
caheen: Wow! ^_^ Je suis si fière! *snif* C'est super gentil; merci énormément!   
  
Cat eye: Lol, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait ce compliment! ;) Merci, merci de ton encouragement! Et puis tu m'as fait sourire comme une idiote avec ton review! ^_^   
  
marie.hedwige: Lol, je vois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de continuer... ;) Merci de m'encourager si... originalement... ^_^ Je continue ce fic, et celui de Drago/Percy aussi! Je suis contente que ce dernier te plaise autant! ^_^  
  
Mystick: Lol! Merci! Le message est très clair et m'a fait bien rire ;) Je m'excuse d'avoir pris autant de temps... j'espère que tu as tout de même aimer! ^_^   
  
kassy: Et bien tu l'as, la suite! ^_^ J'ai aimé ton commentaire! Merci beaucoup! Je suis très contente de voir que ce que j'écris est apprécié! ;D  
  
Salut à tous, et je croise les doigts pour avoir encore de l'inspiration et nous continuer tout ça en beauté! ^_^ Vous allez également savoir qui est ce mystérieux Gryffondor au prochain chapitre!   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapitre 3

*Envoie la main* Bonne lecture! :)  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
"Tu ne devineras JAMAIS ce que je viens d'apprendre!"  
  
Les sourcils froncés, l'air interrogateur, Parvati Patil regarda son amie intensément. Lavendre avait rarement l'air aussi excitée, l'information devait être vraiment importante. "Quoi?"  
  
"Harry Potter est amoureux!"  
  
Elle roula les yeux, son intérêt se dissipant d'un coup."C'est ÇA ta nouvelle? Pff... tout le monde le sait qu'il a quelque chose pour Cho Chang, voyons!"  
  
"Non!" s'exclama sa coéquipière, "C'est justement ce qu'il y a de si surprenant..." Lavande semblait incapable d'enlever le sourire de son visage, rendant ainsi la pause théâtrale beaucoup moins efficace. "Et il aime un garçon..."  
  
Parvati avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, même si l'on pouvait y discerner de l'incrédulité. "QUOI? Tu te moques de moi?!"  
  
"Et tu n'as pas tout entendu..." continua l'autre fille du même ton surexcité. "Il est tombé pour Drago Malefoy!"  
  
"OH mon DIEU! C'est pas vrai!" Elle avait monté la voix, s'attirant des regards. Voyant cela, elle se pencha vers son amie et réduit sa voix à un chuchottement. "Non non, je ne le crois pas..." Elle arrêta de secouer la tête, puis eût un grand sourire. "C'est si mignon!"  
  
Lavande aquiesca vigoureusement. "Oui! Les deux ennemis jurés, séparés par leurs noms et familles, bravant tout pour être ensembles... Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes!"  
  
Les deux filles tentèrent de cammoufler de leur mieux leurs gloussements, puis soupirèrent rêveusement l'une après l'autre.  
  
"On devraient essayer de les mettre ensembles..."  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Hermione avait l'air songeur.   
  
"Ron, que fait quatre-vingt divisé par vingt?"  
  
"Hein?" Ron se détourna du scarabé qu'il démembrait. "De quoi tu parles?"  
  
"Quatre, Ron! Ça fait quatre!" Ce dernier avait l'air tout autant perplexe. Elle soupira. "Quatre Gryffondors étaient en retard en Potions ce mat-." Elle s'arrêta net, remarquant la proximité de Rogue.  
  
"Oh, mais ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, Miss Granger." lança celui-ci de son meilleur ton sarcastique. "Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor." Ses yeux trouvèrent ensuite le travail de Ron, au grand déplaisir de ce dernier. "Et le scarabé doit rester entier, Weasley! Apparament votre coéquipière semble plus occupée à parler qu'à réparer vos erreurs..."   
  
Il regarda Hermione d'un air menaçant, puis reprit l'inspection des autres chaudrons, s'approchant dangereusement près de celui de Neville.  
  
"Ce que je veux dire," continua Hermione comme si rien n'était arrivé. "C'est que quatre Gryffondors étaient en retard à ce cours aujourd'hui! Quatre! Qui était donc le dernier?"  
  
Ron, tiré de ses pensées meutrières vers un certain professeur aux cheveux huileux, ce demanda à quoi elle voulait en venir.  
  
"À quoi veux-tu en venir?"   
  
Devant lui, la brunette semblait exaspérée.  
  
"C'est très simple..." Elle releva les yeux, puis les posa soudainement sur Harry, assis à deux tables de là, qui avait un air terrifié pour une raison qu'Hermione ne comprennait pas. "Quelqu'un a dût nous suivre..."  
  
Ron la regarda, réflétant l'expression de Harry. "Tu veux dire que... Quelqu'un sait peut-être?!"  
  
Elle hocha la tête tristement. "C'est bien ce que je crois..."   
  
Ron fronça les sourcils, et jetta un coup d'oeil à l'objet de leur anxiété, attablé à quelques mètres de là.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
La tension entre eux devenaient de plus en plus insupportable.  
  
Chacun faisait sa part de travail, Drago vérifiant vaguement qu'aucun ingrédient ne soit mis en double, alors qu'il était mentalement plongé dans une vive contrariété.   
  
'Je l'avais presque! Il allait craquer!' Ses sourcils se rencontraient férocement. 'Et maintenant tout est gâché. Le professeur Rogue reste comme ça dans notre rangée... impossible de placer un seul mot!'   
  
Quelque chose dans sa tête résonna soudain. Et sur ses lèvres se forma le fameux sourire diabolique.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Harry faillit bénir Rogue pour la deuxième fois de la journée quand celui-ci annonça la fin des cours. Il voulut sortir immédiatement du local, mais ça lui était impossible.   
  
Tout d'abord, il devait attendre Ron et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas encore fini de tout ramasser. Et ensuite...  
  
Ce qu'il voyait sur son bureau, devant lui, le pétrifiait. Une lettre. L'écriture de Drago.   
  
  
«Potter,  
  
Ce soir, vingt-deux heures. Seul. Dans la tour d'Astronomie, chambre 12. Ne soit pas en retard, sinon tu ne reverras plus jamais ta cape d'invisibilité.   
  
Prépare tes explications.»  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Après avoir réussit à le décoller de sa chaise, et à déguerpir tous ensemble hors de la classe avant de se faire crier dessus une cinquième fois, les deux amis d'Harry lirent la note.  
  
"C'est horrible! Ce sale vers gluant, vicieux... Arg! Je sais vraiment pas comment tu peux l'aimer, Harry!"  
  
"Shut!" fit Hermione, et amena rapidement les garçons plus loin, dans un coin sombre. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils vers Ron, avec un regard: «Soit plus prudent».   
  
Harry secouait la tête, l'air pitoyable. Il semblait se demander la même chose que Ron, et la peur embrouillait son regard. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?" murmura-t-il, s'attirant l'attention des deux autres.  
  
"Tu dois y aller. Tu ne veux pas perdre la cape de ton père, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Harry soupira; Hermione avait raison...  
  
"Et puis," ajouta-t-elle. "La tour d'Astronomie est réputée pour être le refuge des amoureux... Tu pourrais peut-être avoir de la chance!" Elle fit un clin d'oeil vers un Harry rougissant, ignorant la grimace de Ron.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Le reste de la journée parût fuir pour l'un, alors qu'elle sembla trop longue à l'autre.  
  
Drago était prêt; cette fois, rien ne l'empêcherait de parler à Potter. Le Gryffondor lui expliquerait tout, qu'il le veuille ou non.   
  
Apparament, Potter avait honte et l'évènement de la veille le rendait mal à l'aise. Drago se frotta les mains aves satisfaction.   
Tout ce qui gênait Potter était bon à savoir.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Le plus difficile avait été de se résoudre à partir.  
  
Ensuite, c'était d'éviter Rusard et sa chatte, qui arpentaient les couloirs. 'Si au moins j'avais ma cape d'invisibilité...' pensait Harry. L'ironie était cruelle.  
  
Un miaulement aigu perça le silence, et Harry eût un soubresaut. Une voix rauque et déplaisante se fit entendre à son tour.  
  
"Miss Teigne... où est-il? Où est ce sale gamin?  
  
Le coeur d'Harry émettait les percussions d'un tambour, trahisant la présence du jeune homme. Les pas se rapprochaient. N'en pouvant soudainement plus, Harry piqua une course vers les escaliers.  
  
"Reviens! Tu ne partiras pas comme ça, je t'assure! Attrappe-le Miss Teigne!"  
  
Rendu au sommet, le fugitif fonça à tout allure vers la chambre la plus proche, qui se trouvait justement à être la numéro 12, l'ouvrit et la referma brusquement, puis s'y adossa, haletant.  
  
Un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours lui dit qu'il était le premier.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
C'était vraiment bien!  
  
Il adorait l'air interrogé qu'avaient les portraits, et s'amusait à faire claquer ses doigts. Une vieille dame au chapeau fleuri semblait complétement horrifiée. Drago dût résister à l'envie de sortir sa tête de la cape, histoire de risquer une crise cardiaque.  
  
...Les portraits avaient des coeurs, non?   
  
Peu importe.  
  
Il continua d'avancer dans le passage. Ce coin du château était rarement visité, et les visages d'acryliques en étaient encore plus désorientés.  
  
'Devrais-je vraiment redonner cette cape?' considéra le Serpentard, souriant.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, il était à la tour, attendant sa victime, caché dans l'ombre et dans la magie.  
  
Il fût étonné de voir son ennemi arriver aussi essoufflé, ses robes en désordre et les joues en feu. Il reprit vite sa désinvolture, et prépara son entrée...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Quand il fût tout à fait certain que ses jambes le soutiendraient, Harry traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir sur une chaise antique à la peinture écaillée; la seule qui semblait assez solide. D'ennui et de nervosité, il regarda la salle plus longement.  
  
Une pile de meubles en ruines accumulait la poussière dans un coin, tandis que quelques chaudrons troués et usés traînaient dans l'autre, accompagnés par des vieux matériaux scolaires de toute sorte. La salle était plutôt grande, et en bien meilleur état que les autres chambres décadenassées de la tour d'astronomie que Dumbledore laissait à la disposition des élèves. Et, lui qui croyait avoir exploré toute la partie accessible de la tour, n'y était jamais pénétrer auparavant.  
  
"Comment est-ce que Drago a pût entrer ici...?" se demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
  
"On se parle tout seul, Potter? Et comment ça se fait que ça ne me surprend pas?"  
  
Harry eût un mouvement de surprise, se tournant d'un coup sec vers la gauche. Ses yeux ronds trouvèrent ceux de Drago Malefoy.  
  
"Ma-Male-Malefoy?!"  
  
"Quoi?" minauda Drago, l'air malin. "Tu ne m'appelles plus Drago?" Devant le choc qui tenait son ennemi immobile, le Serpentard bloqua d'un charme toutes les issues.   
  
"Oh, et pour répondre à ta question," continua-il, en revenant au Gryffondor. "J'ai... emprunté le passe-partout de Rusard."  
  
Il sourit.  
  
Harry revint enfin à ses sens, et tenta de paraître menaçant. "Donne-moi ma cape, Malefoy!"  
  
Il avait surtout l'air pathétique, rappelant, à Drago, Neville Londubat. Ce n'était pas un point en sa faveur. Le blond croisa les bras et fixa Harry.   
  
"Vas-y, maintenant. Explique. Pour avoir ta cape."  
  
Telle une étrange variété de poisson, Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche répétivement. Soudainement, Drago en eût assez.  
  
Sa main plongea dans l'une des amples poches de sa robe de sorcier, et le regard du Griffondor suivit le mouvement.  
  
Pour y voir ressortir une fiole.  
  
Étiquetée 'Veritaserum'.  
  
"QUOI?!" cria Harry, se levant de sa chaise. Drago ne fit que sourire machiavéliquement.   
  
"Pas question!" reprit le garçon. "Je- je m'en vais!"   
  
"Impossible, toutes les sorties sont fermées. ...À moins, bien sûr, que tu ne veuilles que j'ouvre une fenêtre pour t'y laisser tomber."  
  
Harry réfléchissa sérieusement à cette perspective. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas apporter son balai?!   
  
Il aurait dût être prêt à toute éventualités.   
  
Comme celle de Drago lui jettant un sort paralysant, par exemple...  
  
Et justement...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Avec un grand «Bang!», Potter tomba sur le sol.   
  
Calmement, Drago s'agenouilla à côté et fit passer trois gouttes de Potion de vérité par les lèvres entrouvertes. Il fronça les sourcils quand une sensation étrange émergea en lui. Il l'oublia rapidement et se releva.   
  
Potter était bien moins énervant inconscient, mais Drago voulait ses réponses. La fiole de retour dans sa robe, il réveilla Potter.  
  
"Enervatum!"  
  
Les yeux s'ouvrient, les iris émeraude s'ajustant lentement à la noirceur. Potter se releva, prennant appui sur les coudes. Il semblait las et furieux à la fois.  
  
"Tu n'as pas le droit, Malefoy! Ce n'était pas du jeu! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?!"  
  
Drago eût l'air pensif. 'J'ai dû la laisser sur le feu un peu trop longtemps... Il n'était pas supposé pouvoir crier comme ça...'   
  
Ce n'était pas réellement du Veritaserum, mais il n'était pas pour le dire à Potter, hein? La potion est moins puissante, et totalement légale. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa réputation  
  
"Comment t'appelles-tu?" questionna Drago d'un ton neutre.  
  
"Hein? Pourquoi tu me demandes-" Sous les lunettes, ses yeux s'ouvrient grands sous la réalisation. "Tu- Veritaserum- Comment as-tu oser?! Espèce de-!!"  
  
Cette fois-ci, l'absence du reste de la phrase était involontaire. Drago ricana.  
  
"Et oui, Potter, ça marche au sens figuré aussi... J'ai beau être rusé et vicieux, je ne suis pas une fouine..."  
  
Un regard noir. "Ce n'est pas le terme que j'allais utilisé.   
  
Drago continua de sourire.  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ahh... j'aime ce chapitre! Et vous? ^_~  
  
  
Mes salutations et voeux de bonheur à:  
  
Moi: Merci! ^-^ Cette phrase, je crois, a déjà fait partie d'un de mes cauchemars... je la trouvais appropriée; pauvre tit Harry! ¦) Thankilou pour tout! J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre aussi!  
  
Sophie Black: J'apprécie l'effort. ;) Mais bien SÛR que je fait souffrir Harry! Je torture quelqu'un dans chacun de mes fics, et j'ai bien l'impression que Harry est maintenant la victime...   
Lol, c'est si simple à expliquer, vu comme ça! ^_^ Merci beaucoup!   
  
hermione359: Nah, c'est pas cruel, c'est... err- je sais pas trop, mais c'est pas cruel!   
Oui, Harry était stupide, hein? ^_^ J'aime quand il est comme ça moi aussi! Et tu- adores?! *cligne*   
  
Mymye: Lol, t'étais pas fatigante du tout! Oui, je te jure! ^-^ Merci de tes encouragements; j'ai des idées mais je sais pas trop encore comment les écrire! En passant, avant que tu n'aies la la chance de me le dire; je suis désolée du cliff-hanger!! ;)  
  
Molianne: J'espère que ce chapitre là était pas mal aussi; moi je l'ai aimé... Mais ça c'est moi... Zentoucas, merci!  
  
Fannie: Merci, merci, merci! J'aime quand tu pointes comme ça ce que tu aimes dans la fics, et je suis contente que tu aimes cette phrase là; c'est mon cas aussi! ^_^ Alors, continue à reviewer!(avec beaucoup d'autorité) ;)  
  
Dixie: Maintenant que tu me le fait remarquer, c'est vrai que c'est bien quand Harry est comme ça! Merci de tes compliments, chère semblable fan de D/H! Et j'espère que tu as aimé! :D  
  
L. Meylan: Wow, merci! ^_^ Quelle review exquise! ;) Je suis contente que le baiser ait été aussi aimé! :D (Arr...moi, je peux pas m'empêcher de mettre des sourires partout!) Mais... attend... 10/10?! Rien à redire?! *cligne* Tu es sérieuse? *cligne* Wow...  
  
À tous mes lecteurs: Merci!!   
  
Je crois que le prochain chapitre contiendra un autre perso, aussi... Devinez!   
Et puis je suis sûr que Lavandre et Pavarti y seront, aussi... je sens que je vais aimer écrire ça... ;) 


	4. Chapitre 4

Je suis désolée pour le retard, comme vous deviez l'avoir deviné. J'ai tellement reçu de beaux commentaires sur cette fic que j'ai honte de moi. Le manque d'inspiration, encore, est la cause du délai, mais je crois que le problème est résolu!   
  
Bonne lecture, et merci de continuer de lire malgré tout!  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Harry avala difficilement.   
  
Malgré la colère qu'il tentait d'exprimer, il avait très peur. Il concentrait toutes ses forces à espérer qu'il ne laisse rien échapper d'important...   
  
Il sentait le Veritaserum courir dans ses veines, lui monter lentement à la tête.   
  
Et Drago ne faisait que sourire! Comme si tout cela était DRÔLE!  
  
"Alors, Potter..." fit soudainement le Serpentard, visiblement satisfait. "Je crois bien que c'est le temps des explications..."  
  
Harry décida qu'il préférait le Drago souriant.  
  
"Je vais aller droit au but," continua le blond, menaçant. "Que faisais-tu dans le dortoir des Serpentards hier soir?"  
  
Toutes les manoeuvres d'Harry pour dévier la question étaient inutiles. Il essaya de répliquer: «Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir», ou bien: «Je ne veux pas le dire», qui, tout en étant accomodantes, étaient vraies.  
  
Mais pas de chance.  
  
"Je-- je te regardais." Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il baissa les yeux, évitant ceux de Drago à tout prix.  
  
"Et pourquoi?"   
  
En entendant la voix incertaine, curieuse et sans soupçon, Harry sentit un peu de force remonter en lui. Drago ne comprennait pas! Il devait penser que toute cette histoire était un plan pour lui faire du mal!   
  
Tout à coup, le Veritaserum était beaucoup plus facile à contrôler.  
  
"Parce que c'était important que je le fasse!" sourit-il, fier de son coup et remontant la tête. Un court regard à Drago lui confirma que celui-ci ne voyait pas le sens caché... et qu'il était totalement frustré.  
  
"Répond à ma question, Potter!"  
  
"J'ai entendu." dit-il simplement, sans aucune intention de continuer. Quand Drago le compris, ses yeux se plissèrent.  
  
"Très bien. Je vois que tu t'amuses..." Harry osa hocher la tête enthousiasmement, gardant un sourire idiot. Le Serpentard montra les dents avec rage. "...mais plus pour très longtemps." Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant la menace.   
  
Le Veritaserum repris soudainement le dessus.  
  
"Désolé." fit Harry, parlant très rapidement.   
  
Drago souleva un sourcil interrogateur, mais garda le silence. Tout ceci était si bizarre, les réactions de Potter si imprévisibles...   
  
"Comment t'appelles-tu?" tenta Drago à nouveau.   
  
Harry prit encore un air fâché, mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre.   
  
"Ha- Harry Potter"   
  
Drago sourit malicieusement, comprenant que Potter était faible.  
  
Il s'avança vers l'autre garçon, gardant toute son assurance. "Alors... Harry Potter... je crois bien que je n'ai pas le choix que de te faire payer pour ton comportement."  
  
Ça aurait pu sembler stupide si le Serpentard n'avait pas eu l'air si menaçant. Harry écartilla les yeux, sans toutefois s'empêcher de trouver que la malice allait superbement bien à Drago.  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Des gloussements résonnèrent encore une fois dans la chambre, décorée en bleu et gris. Une brune vêtue d'une large robe de nuit jaune, tout sourire, enlaça son oreiller de plus belle.  
  
"Et là..." continua-t-elle, "Je lui dirai qu'il a les yeux les plus merveilleux du monde et que je veux sortir avec lui! ...le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est qu'il sera obligé de répondre à cause du sort!"  
  
Elle se mit à danser avec l'édredon, causant d'autres rires. "Oh Terry, mon amour!" chanta-t-elle d'une voix perçante, "Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse?"   
  
Sur un des lits, une autre fille regardait le spectable, un sourire calme sur les lèvres.   
  
"Ça va Cho?" demanda la blonde à ses côtés. "Tu sembles affreusement sérieuse! Tu réfléchis encore à ton-" Elle eut un air malin. "Beau Malefoy?"  
  
À ces mots, Cho fit éclater un vrai sourire dans son visage, et regarda son amie. "Arrête de toujours dire ça!"  
  
"Mais c'est si drôle..."  
  
"Non c'est-" Cho fit soudainement interrompue par Alice, donc la robe de nuit ensoleillée virevoltait encore au milieu de la pièce. "Et puis quand vas-tu le lui demander, à ton Serpentard? Il est libre après tout, y a rien qui t'en empêche!"  
  
"Mais s'il-" commença nerveusement l'attrapeuse. "S'il ne veut pas?"  
  
"Mais voyons!" continua Alice en arrêtant sa danse. "Tu es gentille, belle et intelligente! Tu as bien eu le beau Cédric, non?"   
  
L'air de Cho s'assombrit à ce nom et Alice s'excusa.   
  
"Il faut l'oublier..." fit-elle ensuite d'une voix douce. "Tu devrais te changer les idées."   
  
La blonde continua avec un ton plus enthousiaste. "Alors Cho, tu le lui demanderas demain, à ton beau Malefoy! Tout ira bien! D'accord?"  
  
Pour toute réponse, Cho fit un sourire timide et hôcha la tête.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
'Bon, alors il faut être particulièrement sans pitié...'   
  
Son regard se fixa avec lui de Potter. Il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi... le faire souffrir avec ses souvenirs les plus ténébreux...  
  
"Et puis," sourit-il. "Prêt à dévoiler tous tes secrets, Potter?"   
  
À sa surprise, le Gryffondor rougit, tentant inutilement de le cacher en déplaçant la tête. Cela donna à Drago une idée.  
  
"Parlons amour, hein?" L'air que prit Potter amusa beaucoup le Serpentard. "Alors... qui a le... 'plaisir' de possèder le coeur du Survivant? Cette Sang-de-Bourbe? La petite Weasley?" Il ricana. "Bullstrode?"  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils devant lui, l'air un peu effronté. "Malefoy."  
  
"Oui?" répondit ce dernier d'un ton mielleux.  
  
"Malefoy." répéta sombrement Harry.  
  
"Oh allez, c'est pas drôle! Tu me réponds, oui ou non?"  
  
Harry trembla devant la soudaine brutalité. Il ouvra la bouche, sachant bien que ce qui en sortirait pourrait tout chambouler.   
  
"Je t'--"  
  
"POTTER! MALEFOY! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure?!"   
  
Les deux sorciers se tournèrent immédiatement vers la porte maintenant ouverte. Severus Rogue les toisa en retour, une grimace sur les lèvres.   
  
"Pour avoir entraîner Malefoy dans cette manigance pour lui faire transgresser le couvre-feu, Potter, cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor!" cracha-t-il. "Retournez à vos dortoirs sur le champ!"   
  
Drago traîna les pieds hors de la salle, une expression contrariée peinte sur le visage. Harry, lui, sourit soudainement, et se dirigea également vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il explosa de soulagement et prit Rogue dans ses bras avant de filer vers sa tour.   
  
Rogue resta immobile, l'air incrédule. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois, puis grimaça.  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Il avait réagit rapidement.  
  
À peine le premier tournant passé, la cape d'invisibilité reposait à nouveau sur ses épaules. Il revint sur ses pas, voyant Rogue figé sur place et Potter partir en gambadant. Il suivit ce dernier, grognant légèrement à chaque saut effectué. C'était injuste que Potter s'en tire comme ça, encore une fois! Ça ne se passerait pas ainsi.  
  
D'un bras invisible, il empoigna l'épaule de Potter, causant à celui-ci un soudain recul. Les yeux vifs, le Gryffondor parcouru les environs du regard.  
  
"Drago?" couina-t-il, avant de se faire se faire plaqué contre le mur. Il laissa échapper un début de protestation, mais la voix de Drago Malefoy le couvrit facilement.  
  
"Tu vas m'expliquer," ordonna-t-il, la cape découvrant maintenant son visage. "Ce que tu voulais faire hier soir, dans mon dortoir! Je ne prendrai plus de ces jeux stupides et de toutes tes excu--"   
  
Ses paroles s'envolèrent quand une paire de lèvres se collèrent aux siennes.   
  
Totalement abasourdi, il ne bougea pas d'un cheveu, son regard restant fixé droit devant lui. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, tout contact disparut, ne laissant qu'un léger souvenir de chaleur à Drago. Des bruits de course s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, et un frisson passa dans le dos du Serpentard.   
  
Celui-ci partit méchaniquement vers son dortoir, les traits encore pétrifiés par la surprise et l'incompréhension.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Les paupières de Ron s'ouvrirent rapidement quand il entendit la porte de son dortoir grincer. Il avait bien remarquer l'absence prolongée de Harry et avait combattu le sommeil pour pouvoir guetter son retour.   
  
Il observa la silhouette noire dans le faible éclairage que donnait la lune à travers la fenêtre. S'il se fiait aux bruits qu'il entendait, Harry était essouflé.   
  
"Comment ça a été?" dit-t-il, résultant en un soubresaut de la part de Harry. Celui-ci amena la main à sa poitrine, tentant vainement de ralentir la cadence de son coeur.  
  
"Bien." dit-il sans réfléchir au rouquin.   
  
Celui-ci regarda curieusement en retour. "Et où est la cape?"  
  
Harry le fixa, la mâchoire pendante. "Euh... Je crois que je l'ai oubliée..."  
  
Ron fronça les sourcils, se retournant finalement sur le ventre pour s'abandonner au sommeil. Harry, lui, eût un petit rire nerveux, et se coucha finalement sans même se changer.   
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Fini! Maintenant pour mes charmants reviewers:  
  
  
Mystick: J'adore tes messages subliminaux! ^_^ Lol, je suis contente que tu aimes ça, et j'espère que ce chapitre était bien aussi.  
  
Molianne: Wow! T'avais presque aussi hâte que pour le 5ième tome?! Gah... pauvre toi, il faut attendre longtemps dans les deux cas... *Se tape sur les doigts* Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite!  
  
Mymye-Potter: Oui, je crois que de mettre nos idées sur papier est souvent une plaie pour les auteurs... En tout cas, comme j'ai pas été assez clair, et que je ne décrit pas toujours l'endroit fixe dans mes histoires, je vais répondre à tes questions là dessus:   
Pour Herm et les 4 absents, c'est parce que Rogue leur a enlevé 20 points chacun, pour un total de 80. Herm a donc compris qu'ils étaient 4 a être absents.  
Et puis Pavarti et Lavande était aussi dans la classe de Potions pendant leur échange, et Lavande était la 4ième absente, celle qui a entendu Harry déclarer sa flamme pour Drago.  
En tous cas, merci pour ta review! Je souhaite que t'as aimé la suite!   
  
julie potter: Lol, j'apprécie l'encouragement! ^_^ Ça a pris du temps, mais la suite est bien là! Merci!  
  
Libellule: Merci! :) J'espère que tu as aimé! Et j'aime bien ton sourire! :oD   
  
Sophie Black: Merci beaucoup pour la review! ^_^ J'aime que tu aimes mon Drago, parce que je l'aime et si tu l'aimes ça veut dire que j'ai une raison pour l'aimer! ;)  
Merci pour ta compassion aussi, c'est vrai que c'est parfois impossible de ne pas tarder, on ne peut pas tout prévoir!   
Et mon défaut c'est les fauts de français? Ça m'étonne pas vraiment... J'ai de la difficulté avec les verbes au passé simple et, avec ma grande intelligence, je décide d'écrire à ce temps! :) Honestly... En tous cas, je vais tout corriger mes chapitres précédents, je crois. Et puis ça me feras quelque chose pour me changer les idées dans les grands moments de writer's block!  
  
Slashi: Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Et puis merci de ne pas mettre de pression ;) mais je m'excuse quand même de mon absence prolongée. La fin trotte déjà dans ma tête, mais je me demande encore comment je vais me rendre jusque là! Alors encore tout est à prévoir!  
  
Fannie: Lol, merci! ^_^ Je crois qu'effectivement Lavande et Pavarti vont s'en mêler! Mais seulement au prochain chapitre... et elles ont eu une idée...  
  
rebecca: Désolée! Pour des raisons hors de mon contrôle, (Manque d'inspiration, devoirs et examens) ce chapitre a vraiment tardé... Et puis Lavandre et Pavarti seront au prochain chapitre, et si le temps le permet, peut-être Cho également! En tous cas, merci pour ton intérêt!  
  
Kasumy12: Merci! ^_^ C'est bon pour le moral ça! Je suis contente de ne pas avoir tout gâché côté suspence! Encore merci pour tes commentaires!  
  
Valérie: Wow, je suis encore une fois émue! Merci de ton enthousiasme, et d'avoir pris du temps pour me le faire partager! Et je suis heureuse que tu aimes! Merci!   
  
  
~*~  
  
Pour finir, un petit mot à propos du «Veritaserum» utilisé par Drago:   
C'est une potion que j'ai inventée, juste pour laisser une chance à Harry... Son utilité principal est de pouvoir intimider plus facilement, car plus l'utilisateur(Drago) se sent fort, moins la victime(Harry) le sera.  
Le problème, c'est que Drago a un peu manqué sa potion, et donc l'inverse est aussi possible ^^; (Si Drago se sent moins confiant, Harry reprend des forces!)  
  
C'est pourquoi Harry a "autant" répondu à la dernière question de Drago ;)   
  
  
Salut tout le monde! Des commentaires seraient très appréciés! ^_^ 


	5. Chapitre 5

________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Hermione était dans la salle commune depuis l'aube, assise à faire des recherches. Elle aimait cette tranquilité qu'on ne pouvait retrouver qu'aux petites heures du matin, donnant libre cours à son esprit.  
  
Elle se préparait à ouvrir un autre épais volume quand un bruit vint perturber son précieux silence. Quelqu'un descendait en trombe les escaliers des dortoirs, ne se gênant pas pour causer le plus de vacarme possible. Hermione se retourna, les lèvres serrées et l'air sévère.   
  
"Harry!" laissa-t-elle échapper, surprise. Le garçon en question la dévisagea comme si elle venait de changer de couleur.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!"  
  
"Je travaille." répondit la jeune fille, affichant un sourire. "C'est un projet en Arithmancie, je vérifie la probabilité qu'un nombre pair--" Elle fronça tout à coup les sourcils, interrompant son monologue. "Et toi, pourquoi t'es-tu levé aussi tôt aujourd'hui?"  
  
Harry semblait bien embêté par la question. "Euh... je- moi aussi, j'ai des travaux à finir." Il s'assit en vitesse sur une table proche de celle d'Hermione, et commença à fixer le meuble intensément.  
  
Hermione le regarda faire, inquiète. "Harry? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Elle haussa un sourcil. "Tu te rends bien compte que tu n'as pas le moindre parchemin avec toi?"   
  
Harry leva la tête vers elle, paraissant à nouveau surpris de la trouver là. "Hein? ..oh, tu veux dire... Hum, rien. Rien du tout. Tout va très bien."   
  
Trois minutes plus tard, Hermione savait tout.  
  
"QUOI?" s'écria-t-elle. "Malefoy t'a fait boire du Veritaserum?! Mais c'est complétement interdit!"   
  
Harry hocha la tête, incertain, encore intimidé par l'interrogation acharnée qu'il venait de subir. La brunette fronça à nouveau les sourcils.  
  
"Mais... Harry," reprit-elle, songeuse. "Il te l'aurait donné il y a de cela au maximum huit heures... tu serais encore sous l'effet de la potion! Et c'est assez évident que tu ne l'es pas..." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil accusateur vers le garçon, qui baissa les yeux. Hermione recommença ses réflexions. "À moins que..."   
  
Ne laissant pas placer un seul mot à Harry, elle détala hors du dortoir.  
  
Maintenant seul, Harry soupira longuement et s'affala négligemment sur la table.   
  
'Bibliothèque.' conclua-t-il sans effort.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Cette fois-ci, Drago s'éveilla avec un énorme mal de tête, le souvenir des évènements de la veille et les débris d'un rêve complétement démentiel (où lui-même, Potter et une musique romantique partageaient la vedette) lui cognant l'intérieur du crâne. Il grimaça, l'estomac retourné.   
  
Qu'est-ce que Potter lui avait donc fait?! Il eût à nouveau l'impression que son coeur se soulevait, se remémorant la... fuite du Gryffondor. Il tremblait silencieusement dans son lit, la furie l'emportant sur la fatigue.   
  
"Drraaago! Tu es réveillé?"  
  
Le blond grogna, se renfrognant encore plus. "Grabbe," lança-t-il sèchement. "Ferme la."  
  
Le Serpentard visé sortit du dortoir avec un haussement d'épaules. Goyle, après une longue réflexion paraissant pénible, le suivit. Drago laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, fermant les yeux. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être facile...  
  
Potter paierait très cher.   
  
Ses mains, crispées dans les couvertures, lui apportaient une douleur qu'il accueilla avec reconnaissance. Il lui fallait se changer les idées, il devait nettoyer sa tête de tous ces souvenirs. ...Sauf pour le rêve. Il ne voulait même pas y penser.  
  
Prennant une grande bouffée d'air, il commença à revoir toute l'horrible scène du corridor, à l'analyser.  
  
'Ça allait bien. Je tenais Potter, il était devant moi et il n'avait aucune chance de fuir...' Ses dents grincèrent quand il se souvint que non, ce n'était pas infaillible. Que Potter s'était sauvé. Qu'il l'avait... Arg!  
  
'Il m'a déconcentré! Ce sale balafré m'a désorienté, puis il a filé! IL AURAIT PAS PU CRIER, COMME TOUT LE MONDE?!'  
  
Fumant, Drago bondit du lit et enfila ses vêtements en vitesse. Il verrait Potter cet après-midi, c'était certain, mais il ne supporterait pas d'attendre.  
  
La chasse était commencée.  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Des débuts de conversations, des rires et des cris emplissaient la Grande Salle lorsque Ron y pénétra. Il s'assit près d'Hermione, qui elle croquait une pomme au dessus d'un livre. Il restait totalement silencieux, un air incrédule sur le visage.   
  
"Oh, Fred!" s'exclama George qui était installé en face de lui, la voix pleine d'une fausse inquiètude et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. "Est-ce que notre petit frère aurait un problème?"   
  
"J'en ai bien peur que oui... Que pourrions nous faire?" continua son jumeau, réflétant la même malice.   
  
Ron ne sembla même pas les entendre. Il commença à mâcher une bouchée de pain, résigné. Sans même se préoccuper de baisser la voix, il déclara: "Harry m'a tout raconter. Et il ne veut plus sortir de la tour..." Il soupira et empoigna un verre de jus. "Il veut que je lui apporte son déjeuner."  
  
Hermione se retourna vers le rouquin rapidement. "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Pourquoi refuse-t-il de quitter la salle commune? Il était résigné à le faire, tout à l'heure!"  
  
Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux baissés. "Je lui ai... rappelé le cours de Divination avec les Serpentards de cet après-midi..."   
  
"Ron!"  
  
Prennant le bras du rouquin dans une main et son livre dans l'autre, Hermione s'éclipsa hors de la salle, laissant une paire de jumeaux curieux derrière eux.   
  
Plus loin, à la table des Serpentards, une paires de yeux gris se plissèrent, puis disparurent subitement avec leur propriétaire. Drago Malfoy s'élança à son tour en direction de la tour de Gryffondors, caché par la cape de Potter.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Une aura de satisfaction les entourait, accompagnant leur sourires.   
  
Tout serait parfait!  
  
Pavarti regarda son amie, l'air reconnaissant. "Bravo pour l'idée, encore une fois. Elle nous a vraiment aidées!"  
  
Lavande eût un petit rire. "Professeur Trelawney est vraiment la meilleure." Elle soupira longuement, en choeur avec Pavarti. "J'ai tellement hâte au cours de cet après-midi!"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"C'était vraiment stupide Ron. Une de tes pires gaffes, et ce n'est pas peu dire."   
  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué du piaillement continuel des deux Gryffondors. À quelle distance se trouvait donc leur saleté de tour?!  
  
Enfin le duo s'arrêta, immobilisant ainsi leur accompagnateur invisible.   
  
"Mot de passe?" demanda d'un ton important une voix étrangère à Drago.  
  
"«Trevor est fort»," annonça Granger au portrait d'une grosse dame, une moue sur le visage. Puis elle se tourna vers Weasley. "Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Neville choisir cette semaine..."  
  
Le tableau se déplaça, et ils entrèrent. Drago tenta bien de les imiter, mais ça lui fut impossible, les deux Gryffondors prenant toute la place. Serrant les dents par le mécontentement, Drago retenu tout de même le mot de passe qu'avait dit Granger. Ça pouvait toujours être utile...   
  
Quelques minutes de rage silencieuse plus tard, où le Serpentard étudia de nombreux plans d'attaque pour un certain Survivant-qui-ne-porterait-bientôt-plus-ce-titre, le portrait s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le trio, maintenant complet, en sortit, le dernier traînant les pieds.   
  
Potter était enfin devant lui... Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, fixant le garçon avec mépris, résistant à l'envie d'attaquer.   
  
'Calme toi,' s'ordonna le blond. 'Ce n'est pas le moment. Tu as des cours-"  
  
"Allons Harry, change d'air... On s'en va en Métamorphoses, n'es-tu pas content? On apprend une toute nouvelle matière aujourd'hui!"  
  
'Oh, merci Granger,' continua mentalement Drago avec un sourire narquois. "Je t'attendrai donc à la sortie de la classe de McGonagall, Potter. Et, cette fois, tu ne m'échappera pas."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Elle avait eu besoin de le tirer par le bras plusieurs fois, mais Harry avait finalement parvenu à assister au cours. Il reprennait même un peu de couleur. Si on ne tenait pas compte de ses gémissements et de son extrème inquiètude à voir arriver une tête blonde, il était parfaitement normal.  
  
Enfin, c'est ce que Hermione pensait avant que la fin de la classe ne s'annonce. Le Gryffondor, totalement terrifié, ne cessait de se cacher dans les robes de ses amis tel un petit garçon dans les jupes de sa mère.   
  
Le reste de l'avant-midi se passa ainsi, Ron et Hermione n'étant pas assez cruels pour le laisser se débrouiller sans eux.  
  
La seule chose qui embêtait encore Hermione, c'était l'impression d'être observée. Il lui semblait aussi entendre quelquefois des jurons, sans pourtant qu'il n'y est personne aux alentours...   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Harry laissa son regard glisser dans la salle, insistant à la table des Serpentards.   
  
Pas de Drago.   
  
Il ne savait pas si c"était un bon ou un mauvais signe, mais cela lui convenait pour l'instant. Au moins comme ça le blond ne le verrait pas quitter la pièce. Après une courte excuse à Hermione et Ron, il fila hors de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas d'appétit ce midi, seulement un profond besoin de solitude.  
  
Sa Maison, sûrement pleine de Gryffondors à cette heure-ci, n'était pas la destination idéale. Après une courte réfléxion, il décida de monter à la salle de bains des préfets.  
  
'Ça va prendre beaucoup de temps...' pensa-t-il, regardant nerveusement de tous les côtés avant de faire chaque pas.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Drago entra dans la salle à manger, pour en ressortir aussitôt: Potter n'était pas là.   
  
'ARG!' Le Serpentard était très contrarié.   
  
Potter lui avait échappé tout l'avant-midi, se cachant derrière les deux nigauds, et maintenant il était introuvable! Le seul point positif: Weasley et Granger étaient tout de même attablés, ce qui signifiait que Potter était seul.   
  
Il ne manquait qu'à le trouver.  
  
Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait pas dans sa tour. Sans prendre la peine de mettre la cape d'invisibilité, Drago partit d'un pas rapide dans le labyrinthe qu'étaient les couloirs de Poudlard.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Il était enfin parvenu à une démarche plus ou moins normale lorsque Harry heurta quelque chose. Énervé, il chercha des yeux ce qu'il avait frappé, avant d'être empoigner violemment et jeté sur le mur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Drago Malefoy le fixait avec un sourire inquiètant.   
  
"Ah," fit le Serpentard d'une voix traînante. "Justement la personne que je voulais voir..."   
  
Harry restait la mâchoire pendante, le corps tremblant et le coeur immobile. Il tenta de se libérer en donnant des coups brusques mais rien ne fonctionnait. Drago ne fit qu'élargir son sourire.   
  
"Ça ne marcheras pas. Pas cette fois." Ses traits se renfrognèrent soudainement. "Explique." Devant le long silence du Gryffondor, le blond brandit le poing vis-à-vis son visage. "Tout de suite! Ne m'oblige pas à me salir, Potter!"  
  
Harry resta figé quelques instants, mais son instinct courageux l'encouragea à profiter du fait que Drago ne le tenait maintenant que d'une main. L'espoir se raviva en lui quand il réussit à quitter le mur.   
  
Et s'éteint immédiatement lorsque Harry se sentit perdre l'équilibre et s'effondrer sur le sol.  
  
Drago avait mis le pied sur sa robe.   
  
"Où pensais-tu aller?" se moqua le Serpentard. La stupidité de Potter l'amusait à chaque fois. Des exclamations résonnèrent soudain dans le corridor, et Drago se retourna pour apercevoir un groupe de jeunes Serdaigles.  
  
Il soupira avec découragement, abandonnant le couloir sans même y penser deux fois. Potter n'aurait rien dit de toute façon, c'était évident.   
  
Et puis, il le verrait en Divination dans une dizaine de minutes. L'avenir pourrait se révéler compromettant pour un certain binoclard...  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Pardon pour cette fin, c'est horrible! ^^; Je vais me racheter avec le prochain chapitre. Enfin, assez de bavardage inutile, allons à mes chers reviewers! :)  
  
lyra b.: C'est fait ;) Merci de l'encouragement!  
  
Math: Wow! Merci! Ma fic est vraiment tout ça? ^_^ Désolée, j'ai pas tellement continuer vite, mais le manque d'idées m'avait assaillie. ...Pour le prochain chapitre, par contre... ;)  
  
bayram: Hum, faudra voir... Merci pour le review.  
  
Fannie: Lol! Oui, pauvre petit Drago! :) Merci Fannie, j'adore tes commentaires, à chaque fois! En tous cas, le plus intéressant, comme tu as pu le deviner, se passera au prochain chapitre... Merci encore! ^_^  
  
morgane: Lol Prochain chapitre, prochain chapitre... Merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme!  
  
marika jedusor: Cette fic n'est pas une traduction, j'ai tout simplement pas choisi un titre original ^^; Peu importe, je suis contente de voir que tu veux la suite!  
  
Molianne: ^_^ Merci infiniment pour ta review, je suis souriante, même si c'est la dixième fois au moins que je la lis :) Merci pour tout!   
  
miss serpentard: Wouah, merci! :D Bien entendu que je continue! Pas question d'abandonner des super lecteurs comme ça! Wow! Tout ces points d'exclamations pour moi?! ^_^  
  
marie.hedwige: Lol, bien merci ma chère pompom girl! ;) Je suis contente que tu aimes autant! Je retourne à AàSC maintenant!   
  
Mymye-Potter: Ahahaha! *Secoue l'index* Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois, Mymye! Je ne me ferai plus mal en m'évanouissant dorénavant: je me suis assisse avant de lire ta review! ;) Merci beaucoup, je t'adore aussi! ^_^   
  
Lavande: Lol, merci! «de la plume masculine chaude et sensuelle»? Où as-tu été pigé ça?! ^_^ J'aime bien... Thanks again!  
  
la_folle_d'harry_potter: D'accord, et merci du commentaire.  
  
wini: ^_^ Moi elle me paraît encore un peu bizarre, il y a tellement de pauses! Mais bon, je suis contente de savoir qu'elle n'est pas nulle! Merci! ;)  
  
  
  
Chers lecteurs, merci. (Un résumé ;) 


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut!   
Je vais le répéter souvent: désolée du retard. Ça a beau être un congé de Noël, ça n'en a pas toujours l'air...  
Bonne lecture, et bonne année! ^_^  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Les yeux ronds et le visage cramoisi, Harry bondit sur ses pieds dès qu'il le put. Aspirant et rejetant son souffle rapidement, il sortit à grands pas du couloir, pressé de s'éloigner à la fois des Serdaigles qui le pointaient et de la scène qui venait de se terminer.   
  
Encore une fois. Encore une autre de ces rencontres infernales avec Drago Malefoy! Toute cette histoire était rendue beaucoup trop dangereuse. Il devait arrêter, oublier cette histoire!   
  
…Qui disait que c'était vraiment de l'amour, après tout? Ça ne devait être qu'un peu d'attirance, rien de sérieux…  
  
Il ne le croyait pas une seconde.   
  
Mais ça valait la peine d'essayer. Harry tenterait le coup.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
L'atmosphère semblait encore plus étouffante qu'à l'habitude. Harry entra, Ron à ses côtés. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la table du fond, première rangée, sans une seule fois oser regarder autour.   
  
Assis, il resta droit et alerte, prêt à décamper au moindre mouvement brusque. Un poids lui alourdissait l'estomac: il percevait la présence de Drago, tel un nuage noir au-dessus de sa tête. Il respirait si rapidement que les vapeurs d'encens lui brûlaient la gorge.  
  
Si un regard pouvait tuer, Harry Potter tiendrait en ce moment compagnie à Mimi Geignarde. Drago, très immobile, fixait intensément le dos du Gryffondor, le défiant silencieusement à se retourner. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance pour aujourd'hui. Il sentait que le garçon retournerait se cacher vers ses amis aussitôt la classe terminée.   
  
Il devait trouver un moyen de lui parler, de le forcer à avouer...  
  
Trelawney se faufila dans la salle, coupant court à toutes les discussions plus ou moins discrètes qui s'y bousculaient. Le Serpentard quitta Potter du regard, se concentrant automatiquement sur le professeur.   
  
Elle souriait et, derrière ses larges lunettes, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Drago se demanda vaguement pourquoi... Bah! Les astres devaient lui avoir annoncer l'arrivée du prince charmant pour les professeurs de Divination, ou quelque chose du genre... Ça ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.  
  
Par contre, chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais, il n'était pas totalement septique sur le sujet qui transpirait ici. On ne vivait pas sous un toit étouffant la magie sans avoir des doutes sur la réalité de la Divination.   
  
Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il soutenait les méthodes de Trelawney. Il n'avait aucune confiance en cette chauve-souris grand format qui se prétendait toute puissante.  
  
"Bonjour chers élèves!" s'écria-t-elle. Elle avait certainement l'air joyeux. Et... était-ce Drago qu'elle regardait comme ça? Après une série de clignements rapides, le blond s'aperçut que le professeur fixait maintenant Potter. Celui-ci semblait reculer sur son siège, s'attendant sûrement à une de ces prédictions fatales qui lui étaient réservées à chaque début de cours, mais ne reçut qu'un sourire encore plus éclatant de Trelawney.  
  
Drago commençait à s'inquiéter.   
  
"Tout d'abord, à la demande des élèves dont l'avenir en Divination est le plus prometteur," Drago crû voir deux filles à l'avant se tortiller avec une fausse modestie. "Nous laisserons tomber l'étude des boules de cristal un moment, pour approfondir davantage un nouveau sujet: la lecture des lignes de la main."  
  
Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, vaguement intéressé. Il semblait également qu'il n'était pas le seul, d'autres étudiants semblaient bien empressés de ranger leurs boules de cristal.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Pas si mal, non?" sourit Ron. "On va peut-être réussir à passer un cours sans bailler, pour une fois."  
  
Harry le regarda avec le meilleur sourire qu'il put forcer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Trelawney avait l'air trop heureux.  
  
"Nous procèderons en équipe," continua le professeur, et Harry sût avant même qu'elle finisse qu'il avait eu raison. "Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, venez vous installer à cette table."  
  
Harry se figea d'horreur. Le soupçonner et l'entendre était très différent, et il sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger. Il évitait le regard de Drago, qui se dirigeait aisément vers la table pointée par Trelawney avec une satisfaction à peine dissimulée. Finalement, Ron le força debout avec un murmure désolé et un soupir. Et, ainsi, les jambes molles, les mains crispées et les yeux grands ouverts, Harry marcha à son tour vers la table.  
  
Le professeur continua de nommer les groupes, et Harry entendit vaguement le nom de Ron avant celui de Pavarti. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas, occupé qu'il était à ignorer la présence du blond près de lui. Il faillit bondir de surprise lorsqu'il entendit un chuchotement:  
  
"Prêt à faire face à ton destin, Potter?"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dire qu'il était content de la chance qui s'offrait à lui n'aurait été que décrire l'ombre de la vérité. Il aurait difficilement pu demander mieux.   
  
Potter, bien sûr, ne semblait pas partager la même joie. Il ne tenta même pas de lui répondre.  
  
"Maintenant que vous êtes tous placés," Le professeur le sortit brutalement de ses réflexions. "Prenez un de ces livres," Elle désigna une étagère du fond. "La matière d'aujourd'hui, tout comme ces ouvrages, est habituellement réservée aux élèves plus âgés, mais les astres semblaient favorables à cette ouverture d'esprit."   
  
"De plus," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire et un coup d'œil vers la table de Drago. "Le Destin a quelque chose à accomplir...Qu'un élève par équipe ait maintenant chercher un livre, je vous pris."  
  
Potter profita de cette excuse pour s'éloigner, les yeux encore écartelés par la peur. Après s'être levé en coup de vent, sa marche vers le fond de la classe était presque mécanique.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Harry! Calme-toi, veux-tu? Malefoy ne peut rien te faire tant qu'on est en classe, tu le sais."  
  
"C'est un vrai cauchemar, Ron. Je ne pense pas pouvoir survivre."  
  
Le rouquin roula les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible...  
  
"Ça ne peut pas être si horrible! Et tu serais mieux de retourner t'asseoir, maintenant. Bonne chance." continua-t-il à voix basse tandis que le silence reprenait place dans la salle.   
  
"«Chapitre un:»" récita Trelawney aussitôt que Harry fût assit, bougeant les bras en faisant tinter ses bracelets. "«L'aspect général de la main.»"   
  
Suivit un long discours où le professeur résuma certains points importants sur le profil de la main, telle la grandeur et la largeur, durant lequel Ron remarqua que sa coéquipière ne cessait de jeter de vifs coups d'œil en avant, et que ce n'était pas vers Trelawney. En effet, lorsque le rouquin suivit son regard, il vit Harry et Malfoy. Curieux, il haussa un sourcil vers Pavarti, mais celle-ci semblait de nouveau attentive au professeur, examinant de temps à autres sa propre main.  
  
Ron secoua la tête. Ça ne devait rien vouloir dire...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Le silence inconfortable entre eux n'était brisé que par le son du cœur de Harry. Même les paroles environnantes, comme la lecture du professeur, ne semblaient pas réellement les atteindre. L'odeur étouffante de la pièce paraissait reprendre de la force et envahir jusqu'à ses poumons.  
  
Du coin de l'œil, prudemment, il pouvait voir son coéquipier. Coéquipier... en Potions et maintenant en Divination! Il n'avait pas de chance.   
  
...les cheveux pâles et fins, une concentration démesurée sur le visage... D'accord, il n'avait pas de chance mais tout de même un très bon panorama.   
  
Aussitôt la pensée formée il la regretta. Ce n'était pas la sorte de réflexions qu'il pouvait se permettre! Il fallait oublier Dra- Malefoy.   
  
Un soupir. C'était voué à l'échec...  
  
"--à propos de l'anneau de Vénus. Ensuite viendrait l'étude des bracelets, situés entre le poignet et la paume, mais le cours devrait être terminé à ce point. Alors, à votre tour! Un à la fois, examiner la main de votre partenaire."  
  
Harry cligna les paupières, complètement abasourdi. Quand avait-il arrêté d'écouter les instructions? Et... il devait lire les lignes de la main de Drago?!   
  
"Potter! Tu m'écoutes?"  
  
Le Gryffondor releva les yeux. Le blond devant lui avait la main gauche tendue. "Commence, allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends?"  
  
"Ou bien," continua-t-il. "Est-ce que de prendre ma main est un geste trop personnel pour le petit Potter? Tu préfère embrasser, si je me souviens bien." cracha-t-il, l'air aussi dégoûté que Harry était rouge.   
  
Le Gryffondor lui prit la main, tentant vainement de ne pas remarquer sa douceur. Il ouvrit et fouilla dans le livre maladroitement.   
  
Après une longue série de respirations profondes, il trouva la force de parler.  
  
"Tu- tu as une main grande, et assez... assez large. Ce qui indique une personne réfléchie qui contrôle ses émotions... avec un- un esprit analytique et minutieux... "«Lorsque la décision sera prise, »" récita-t-il, "«rien, aucun obstacle, aucun sentiment ne fera reculer la personne qui a cette main...»"   
  
Drago lui lança un sourire satisfait. "Et n'oublie jamais ça, Potter."   
  
Harry avala difficilement, puis continua. "«Cela peut devenir de l'entêtement et de l'obstination...» Ils disent également que- que la personne possèdant une main large sait ce qu'elle veut, et que c'est- c'est le signe de la réussite." Le sourire du Serpentard doubla en proportions. "«Le- le grand défaut de cette main est le manque de délicatesse: étant débrouillarde, elle n'hésitera pas, au besoin, à bousculer, renverser et piétiner--»"  
  
"C'est assez." l'interrompit Drago. Il regardait Trelawney, qui était maintenant trop occupée à répondre à une question pour les entendre. "De retour aux affaires sérieuses." Il plongea ses yeux durs dans ceux, remplis de crainte, de Harry et reprit le contrôle de sa main gauche, qu'il serra autour du poignet du Gryffondor. Celui-ci se trouva incapable de parler.  
  
"Je crois que même toi peut deviner de quoi je veux parler, non?" Il plissa les yeux, dont le gris paraissait argent tant ils brillaient. "Alors explique."  
  
Harry ne fit que le regarder, les yeux fuyants, la mâchoire pendante. Sa gorge était aussi serrée que la poigne du blond sur son poignet. Drago semblait tellement, tellement--  
  
'Oh. Non.' pensa-t-il, sentant un désir trop familier monter en lui. 'Pas ça! S'il vous plaît! Ce n'est pas le moment!'   
  
"Arrête de me fixer!" siffla Drago entre ses dents. Harry sentit que la voix s'était un peu brisée, l'air menaçant annulé par la crainte. Drago avait peur. Peur de quoi? Un baiser? Harry trembla légèrement. Était-il si dégouttant que ça?  
  
Il tourna la tête, quittant le regard du Serpentard. "Je m'excuse." murmura-t-il doucement. "C'était stupide."  
  
Drago recula la tête brusquement, regardant Harry avec étonnement. Du coin de l'œil, Harry pouvait voir une phrase se former sur ses lèvres...  
  
"Désolée de vous déranger," vint une voix en arrière d'eux. "Pourrais-je vous emprunter M. Potter et M. Malefoy?"  
  
Les deux sorciers se retournèrent vivement pour trouver Professeur McGonagall près du seuil, apparemment peu contente de se retrouver dans cette pièce.   
  
Sibyl Trelawney sembla offensée un instant, mais fit tout de même signe à Drago et Harry de rejoindre l'autre professeur. Harry, à la fois soulagé et anxieux, partit immédiatement. Drago, l'air sombre, suivit peu après. Ils descendirent l'escalier d'argent en silence.   
  
"Je ne reste pas." annonça ensuite la directrice des Gryffondors avec un air sérieux. "J'ai un cours à donner. Allez au bureau de Dumbledore, et ne tardez pas." Sur ce, elle partit rapidement, laissant les deux garçons seuls dans le corridor.   
  
Drago avait retrouvé son sourire satisfait.   
  
Avant même que Harry ne puisse broncher, Drago l'avait adossé solidement contre le mur. "Parfait..." murmura Drago, comme pour lui-même. Puis, il continua plus clairement: "Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu étais désolé?"  
  
Moins effrayé tout à coup, ou peut-être simplement qu'il commençait à s'habituer à ces affrontements, Harry répondit.   
  
"J'ai agi comme un idiot-"  
  
"Ça je l'avais remarqué." ne pût s'empêcher d'intervenir le Serpentard.  
  
"-c'était juste une- une façon de..." Un flash soudain. "De te jeter un sort inno- inffensif... Simplement un petit sort de malchance... Mais c'est raté- complétement- maintenant, c'est fini..."  
  
'Ça justifie beaucoup de choses,' pensa Drago. Mais, bizarrement, la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas totalement. C'était trop simple. Il s'était attendu à autre chose, quelque chose de gros, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Il retourna le regard vers le Gryffondor pris en otage. Il semblait pourtant dire la vérité...  
  
"Ça va." fit-il d'un ton neutre en lâchant Potter. Il se tourna ensuite vers la droite. "Il vaut mieux aller voir Dumbledore si on ne veut pas plus d'ennuis."  
  
Un petit sourire aux lèvres, que Drago ne vit heureusement pas, Harry le suivit.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
La classe se vida rapidement, comme toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y reste que trois personnes. Les deux élèves affichait un air triste.  
  
"On a échoué..." gémit l'une d'elles. "Ils se sont à peine touchés..."  
  
"Il ne faut pas se décourager, mes chéries." dit Trelawney avec un sourire déterminé. "Professeur McGonagall, avec sa faible sensibilité mystique," Elle pinça les lèvres légèrement. "N'a pas pu remarquer que ses sorciers étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Il faudra donc leur laisser d'autres occasions..."   
  
"Un autre plan?" avança Lavande, une étincelle des les yeux.  
  
"Exactement." sourit Trelawney.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Alors?" demanda Ron aussitôt qu'il vit Harry, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.   
  
"Oh, rien de grave. Une Serdaigle avait seulement rapportée la scène du couloir de ce midi. Tout a bien été."  
  
Le rouquin haussa un sourcil devant le sourire de son ami. "Et avec Malefoy? Il n'a pas tenté de te tuer?"  
  
"Oh, à peine... Mais tout va bien, maintenant." répondit-il, l'air plus joyeux que jamais. Puis il se dirigea vers son lit et prit son matériel d'Astronomie, ignorant la confusion étalée sur le visage de Ron.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé! ^_^ Je ne suis pas sûre que le chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes, mais on ne peut pas me blâmer de ne pas avoir essayé.  
  
Merci pour toutes les reviews! Je dois les connaître par coeur maintenant, à force de les lire! ;) Et un gros thank you à Thundergirl pour avoir lu le début, et m'avoir donné des idées, «Harry Potter tiendrait en ce moment compagnie à Mimi Geignarde», c'est de elle, ça! :)   
  
Note supplémentaire: Les phrases, la théorie en général sur les lignes de la main viennent d'un livre réel: «Votre main parle», par René Brunin. Un bon livre, mais je ne veux pas faire de publicité ;)   
  
~~~  
wini: Merci! ^^ Je la trouve encore un peu bizarre, moi, à cause de toutes ces pauses et ces points de vue interchangeables: c'était la première fois que je faisais ça! Re-merci pour l'encouragement! :D  
  
marika jedusor: Lol, je crois que tu vas aimé la suite... Je dis pas s'ils vont finir ensemble, mais je crois que tous le savent déjà: j'aime quand ça se finit bien! En tous cas, merci pour la review! ^_^  
  
Fannie: Salut ma fidèle lectrice! :) Et pour ta théorie: j'aurais pas pu dire mieux! ^^ J'espère que le plan des deux filles ne t'a pas trop déçue... Lol, et j'aime bien le Harry qui fait pitié un peu! Et là il est tout content... Arg, ce que j'écris mène à rien ^^; Alors, merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires!   
  
Sophie Black: Lol, côté review à chaque chapitre, je crois que ça va maintenant ^^; Tu écris trop vite toi!   
Et moi aussi j'adore faire partie de la fic interactive... j'espère juste pas donner trop de misère à Luffy ^^;   
Je vois en Hermione la dictatrice idéale pour Harry et Ron, oui. Elle le fait déjà souvent pour les devoirs, alors... Anyways, merci de la review!  
  
morgane: Lol, désolé de la cruauté ;) Merci de ton enthousiasme! Je continue, je fais de mon mieux.  
  
Molianne: Merci! ^_^ Et pardon pour le retard!   
  
Andrée Ann: Lol, je suis comme toi. Vont-ils sortir ensemble? ;) Pour terminer, désolée du retard, et merci du review!  
  
marie.hedwige: Lol, pourquoi as-tu changé d'idée comme ça? ^^ Je ne peux pas dire que ça me déplaise... Enfin, merci ma pompom girl! T'aura sûrement un nouvel uniforme bientôt, voir une pause café! Merci encore!  
  
Onesweetdream: Lol, merci du cookie ;) J'ai un faible pour Drago aussi... En tous cas, j'espère que tu as aussi aimer ce chapitre!  
  
Mymye-Potter: Lol! *Bang* Merci beaucoup, comme toujours ^_^ Tu as le don de me remonter le moral! Merci pour la review!   
  
Elava: Lol, oh... une menace, hein? *Emprunte le contadavra de Sophie* Faudra te lever tôt pour m'avoir, lol. :) Merci beaucoup, je souris à chaque fois que je lis ta review! ^_^   
  
Jedi Cathy: Wow, merci! ^_^ Un rêve en plus? Lol, c'était quoi? (Ps: Rêveuse, comme son nom l'indique, adore les rêves...) Anyways, re-merci beaucoup du commentaire, j'adore ;)  
  
HeRmIoN: ^_^ J'adore ces commentaisres-là! Lol, vive le slash! ;) Merci beaucoup du review et de ton enthousiasme!   
  
Shady: Lol, Drago, stupide? Non... En tous cas, désolée du retard, et j'espère que tu as aimé... la vérité a encore été reportée! Oh non! ^_^ Bye bye, je vais arrêter de dire des conneries... ;)  
  
  
Pour les concernés, je retourne vers Apprendre à se connaître, on se retrouve là bas ;) 


	7. Chapitre 7

Me revoilà, après une absence quasi interminable... Je m'excuse, même si je sais que ça ne règlera rien. À chaque fois que je tentais de continuer, j'échouais et ça m'a vraiment décourager. Je voulais faire un bon chapitre; j'espère avoir réussit. Je ne peux rien promettre, mais je suis certaine de pouvoir envoyer le chapitre suivant plus rapidement cette fois. Bonne lecture :)  
  
La séparation bizarre avec les parenthèses et les astérixs annoncent des italiques, et leur fin... d'accord? :P J'ai pas le choix; Même en utilisant d'autres programmes pour écrire(j'utilise d'habitude Bloc-Notes) j'arrive jamais à faire ces fichus italiques... Anyways, je me suis débrouillée ;)   
________________________________________________________________  
"Tiens! Un peu de rouge!"  
  
"Tu as besoin de souliers?"  
  
Les lits étaient rendus à peine visibles sous les nombreuses couches de tissus colorés, mais le groupe de jeunes filles ne semblait pas s'en faire. L'une d'entre elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les bras encombrés et l'air incertain.  
  
"C'est vraiment nécessaire?" couina-t-elle sous les exclamations de ses amies. "Je... je préfèrerais rester naturelle..."  
  
"Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse! Je viens de trouver la plus jolie paire de talons hauts du monde!" Alice tenait fièrement sa trouvaille. "Malefoy ne pourra pas y résister..."   
  
Cho soupira, s'efforçant de rester passive à la torture que subissait son visage. Elle était reconnaissante envers ses amies, bien sûr, mais ce grand remue-ménage était nouveau pour elle. Ça avait été tellement plus facile avec Cédric... Il avait été si mignon avec ses fleurs, son sourire... Mais il n'était plus là maintenant. Il ne le serait jamais plus...  
  
"Cho! Ton mascara! Le charme va se briser si tu pleures-- Oh. Désolée. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"  
  
L'attrapeuse renifla silencieusement sous les regards inquiets de ses camarades de chambre. "Non non, j'ai juste... Ça va. Merci encore à chacune d'entre vous..."  
  
Et la torture recommença, les filles croyant à l'émotion ou à un surplus de nervosité tandis que Cho tentait d'effacer l'image de son ancien amoureux de sa tête. Elle ne devrait pas réagir comme ça, après tout, elle allait maintenant, si tout se passait bien, sortir avec le plus beau des Serpentards. Et il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus différent de Cédric.  
  
Le blond lui plaisait beaucoup par son attitude, ses talents... elle se sentait fondre à chaque match de Quidditch que leurs Maisons respectives se disputaient. Il volait superbement bien.   
  
Elle voulait découvrir le côté sensible de Drago Malefoy et était prête à y mettre tout son énergie. Elle serait heureuse.  
  
"Hum... c'est bien beau quand tu souris, Cho, mais... pourrait attendre que je mette le baume à lèvres, s'il te plaît?"  
  
"Hein? Oh... désolée."   
  
'J'espère que tout va bien aller...'  
~*~  
Fade. Sec. Trop salé.  
  
Immangeable.  
  
Drago repoussa son assiette, pratiquement aussi pleine que lorsqu'il l'avait prise, une moue sur le visage. Rien ne réussissait à le satisfaire. Le seul fait de regarder les autres Serpentards mâcher avec appétit le dégoûtait. Les odeurs de nourriture le rendaient malade.   
  
Une décision soudainement prise, il se mit debout en quête d'un endroit plus sain, plus calme.  
  
...et sans Potter.  
  
Il n'eut même pas à justifier son départ; Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient rien remarqué et continuaient à s'empiffrer. Il marcha lentement vers la sortie.   
  
Le regard de Potter le suivit tout le long. Des frissons faisaient trembler son échine.   
  
Le garçon l'avait apparemment laissé tranquille maintenant, même s'il était un peu tôt pour en être absolument certain. Il continuait pourtant à le fixer à chaque rencontre... Drago en avait assez. Il voulait aller se coucher. S'enfoncer dans un rêve et ne plus revenir. Quelques pas après avoir franchi le seuil, il s'arrêta brusquement. Quelqu'un venait de l'appeler.  
~*~  
Sa main tremblait. Victime fragile du manque, du vide.  
  
'Drago Malefoy,' commença mentalement Harry, respirant faiblement. 'Est une dépendance. La plus puissante de toutes.'   
  
Simplement le voir ainsi, assis à la table des Serpentards, les cheveux dorés par la lumière, Harry en perdait presque le contrôle... Le décor, les autres élèves n'existaient plus. La sensation de se faire transpercer du regard par Rogue aussi, s'estompait. Tout était flou... Du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le pousse du coude.  
  
"Allez, répète ce que tu avais dis, Harry! C'était tellement... Harry?"  
  
L'interpellé sursauta au dernier mot, prononcé trop rapidement et empli d'inquiétude, intrus dans le ton joyeux du reste de la phrase. Il se tourna vers Ron avec un faux sourire, comme ceux, trop fréquents, donnés depuis le début du repas. Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois la grimace ne trompa personne. Hermione fronça les sourcils vers lui, puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, dans la direction de son ami. La table des Serpentards; Harry pouvait imaginer les rouages tourner dans sa tête. Quand il revit les yeux de la sorcière, ils étaient pleins de compréhension.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui, maintenant?" chuchota-t-elle.   
  
Réfléchissant à sa réponse, sinon elle ne serait qu'un long gémissement peiné, Harry promena distraitement son regard dans la salle. D'abord Dumbledore, parlant joyeusement à un Rogue renfrogné, Flitwick qui avait renversé un verre sur McGonagall, Bibine penchée sur son assiette... Il ne put se retenir très longtemps: il regarda vers les Serpentards, et ses yeux presque endormis s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant Drago, debout et prêt à partir. Il avait l'air maussade, une grimace sur les lèvres. Où allait-il? Harry le regarda s'en aller la mâchoire pendante, sans retenue.   
  
Sans réfléchir une seconde, il se redressa et se dirigea à la hâte vers la sortie que venait d'emprunter le Serpentard, quelques exclamations embrouillées parvenant à ses oreilles. Il écrasa une dizaine de pieds, poussa de nombreux élèves, mais réussit tout de même à atteindre sa destination sans se rendre compte de sa maladresse.  
  
Puis, une voix s'infiltra à travers le brouillard de sa tête. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment la voix, mais plutôt ce qu'elle disait qu'il l'avait sorti de sa transe. Une voix féminine prononçant un nom trop commun. Dans le large couloir où aboutissait la Grande Salle, le Gryffondor se glissa derrière une armure. Il fût vaguement surpris de ne causer aucun bruit, mais n'y pensa pas plus d'une seconde avant de sortir discrètement la tête de sa cachette. Devant lui, le dos d'une fille et, plus éloigné mais facilement reconnaissable, Drago Malefoy. Ils étaient tous deux figés, avant que le blond ne se retourne d'un coup sec.  
  
"Drago Malefoy." répéta la fille d'un ton incertain. Elle semblait fléchir devant le regard du Serpentard. Harry retenait son souffle, attendant la suite.   
  
Bizarrement, la fille lui rappelait quelqu'un...  
~*~  
'Chang.' reconnut silencieusement Drago, dévisageant l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles avec dédain. 'Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?'   
  
"Quoi?" cracha-t-il, fier du recul que prit la jeune fille. 'Bizarre...' pensa-t-il, remarquant ses vêtements, puis son visage coloré. 'Je croyais que Pansy et son groupe avaient passé un règlement interdisant le maquillage exagéré...' Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement en voyant les souliers de la sorcière. 'Mon dieu, elle veut se casser le cou?!'  
  
Chang s'humidifia les lèvres, ne le quittant pas du regard malgré sa peur apparente. 'Courageuse... Elle aurait peut-être du être un Gryffondor, surtout si on se fit à cet air pathétique... je me demande, alors, qui entre elle et Potter prendrait la place d'Attrapeur...?'   
  
Il arrêta ses pensées immédiatement. Encore Potter. Tout semblait toujours revenir à lui! Arf. Heureusement, Chang se décida enfin à parler, causant diversion.  
  
"Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, et qu'on est rivaux sur plusieurs domaines, comme pour nos Maisons..." Elle avala difficilement, avant de continuer en baissant le ton. "Mais je crois qu'on peut arriver... avec un peu de chance... à quelque chose?" Elle avait presque couiner la fin, surprenant Drago. À quoi voulait-elle en venir? Voulait-elle que Drago la laisse gagner au prochain match de Quidditch? Le blond fit un bruit offensé. 'Alors ça, jamais. Pas pour elle, pour aucune équipe, pour Potter-- ...arg.'  
  
"N'essaie pas de m'acheter, Chang. Ton équipe va perdre par mes mains, c'est tout. Tu ne pourras rien y faire."  
  
Elle le fixa bouche bée un instant, avant de reprendre, le plus petit des sourires sur les lèvres. "Non, je ne veux pas ça... Je- en fait..." Une hésitation. "Veux-tu sortir avec moi?"  
  
'Quoi?!' "Non!"  
  
Chang cligna des paupières, la bouche ouverte. "Je sais... je sais que c'est rapide, mais-"  
  
"Non!" cria-t-il à nouveau, laissant aller toute sa colère et son indignation de la journée. "Va-t-en d'ici, Chang. Comme si je pouvais accepter de sortir avec une pathétique, minable Serdaigle, déguisée je-ne-sais trop comment!" Il se retourna et courut - majestueusement, s'assura-t-il, - vers son dortoir. La conversation résonnait dans sa tête, revenant surtout vers sa dernière réplique. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi, c'était sorti tout seul... Un bon ou un mauvais signe? Il avait la bizarre impression que cette raison d'appartenance, de rivalité entre leurs Maisons était exagérée, qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment...  
  
'Je vais dormir.' décida-t-il brutalement, réduisant au silence ses interrogations. 'Je vais dormir et tout va s'arranger.'   
~*~   
L'air toujours aussi ahuri, Harry regardait la jeune fille - Chang? Il n'était pas certain - se tenir sans bouger, encore tournée vers l'endroit où Drago avait disparu un moment plus tôt. Il sentait deux maux contradictoires dans sa poitrine, de la haine et la de pitié pour la Serdaigle. Au moment où il pensait que la colère serait la plus forte, une lamentation aiguë sortait de sa gorge, suivit d'un sanglot semblant avoir été retenu trop longtemps. Elle partit soudainement dans la direction du Gryffondor, les mains sur le visage, traînant des haletements qui détruisirent la haine dans le cœur d'Harry. Il sortit de l'ombre de l'armure, préparé à suivre l'adolescente et à tenter de l'aider, quand quelque chose le frappa dans le dos.   
  
Il atterrit durement par terre, un lourd poids entre les côtes lui faisant perdre son souffle. Quelqu'un gesticulait nerveusement sur lui et il put entendre des exclamations effrayées pendant un moment.   
  
"Harry?" entendit-il. Il se retourna, surpris.   
  
"Neville? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"  
  
Le visage rond le fixa un instant sans répondre. "Je... j'ai une retenue, je n'ai pas pu finir mon repas, mais j'ai un devoir de Potions à terminer avant..." Il semblait désespéré, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la scène avec Drago se tassant au fond de son esprit.   
  
"Tu veux que je demande à Hermione de t'aider?"   
  
Neville sourit un peu en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. "Ça serait bien... merci."   
  
"J'y vais tout de suite! Tout devrait aller."   
  
Le blond baissa la tête et, aussitôt Harry partit, il jeta un coup d'œil triste autour de lui. Un petit soupir lui échappa.   
~*~   
Il n'eût pas besoin de marcher très longtemps.  
  
"Harry! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir aussi vite? Tu ne m'as même pas répondu..." Hermione poussa un court soupir exaspéré. "Il ne fallait pas le suivre."  
  
Ron continua avant que son ami ne puisse placer un mot. "C'est vrai, tu exagères! Hermione a raison: tu deviens fou!" La brunette fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais dit ça... "Il faut que tu oublies Malefoy!"  
  
Le rouquin avait l'air si déterminé qu'Harry commençait à se sentir inconfortable. "Ce n'est pas si --"  
  
"Oui c'est épouvantable! Avant, on aurait aimé qu'il parte, ou bien on l'aurait suivi mais seulement pour être certain qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à personne ou pour lui lancer un sort!" Le visage de Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge. "Il nous a fait avoir nos premières retenues, Harry! Et, tu te souviens de son attitude, sa méchanceté, lorsque qu'on avait utilisé le Polynectare pour nous transformer en Crabbe et Goyle--"  
  
"Chut Ron, pas si fort..." Hermione jeta un regard nerveux autour d'eux.  
  
"--Ça nous a montré à quel point il nous détestait! C'est un sale--" La sorcière lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, et le reste de la phrase fut perdue en marmonnements.  
  
"Ça suffit, d'accord? Laisse donc Harry répondre."  
  
Ainsi, les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers le troisième, attendant sa réplique. Ron avait encore l'air renfrogné.   
  
Harry ferma sa mâchoire, qui pendait stupidement depuis que Ron avait commencer à parler. Il laissa passer un moment avant de répondre, cherchant ses mots et analysant les remarques de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait... pas complètement tort, même si c'était dur à avouer. Et, surtout, Harry avait bien l'impression que son amitié avec le rouquin bâterait de l'aile s'il ne lui donnait pas au moins un peu raison...  
  
"Je comprends Ron," fit-il lentement. À voir le doute de Ron, Harry sût qu'il devait se racheter. Et même si ça serait horrible au début, il le voulait un peu, lui aussi...   
  
"Je vais redevenir comme avant. Plus de Malefoy."  
  
Ron eût un petit sourire.   
~*~  
  
))*((*((*((*))*))*))((*((*((*))*))*))*((  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement après avoir été arraché à son sommeil. Le dortoir était sombre, sans lumière, comme il l'avait quitté en fermant les paupières. Il cligna, et eu l'impression de flotter pour un instant. Il se fit ensuite déposer avec soin sur son matelas, qui était devenu plus confortable que jamais.  
  
Soudain, la pièce fut baignée d'une lueur bleuté, relaxante. Drago la sentait emplir son corps, noyer ses sens... Une douce chaleur émanait de sa gauche, et il s'y colla d'une façon encore endormie. Chaud... agréable... Il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il se sentait pris en étreinte par cette chaleur.  
  
Il réalisa qu'il était effectivement entouré d'une paire de bras, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était parfaitement normal. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque des doigts vint lui caresser le visage, mais se laissa plutôt faire avec contentement. Levant ses yeux vers la source de chaleur, cachée par les ombres, il sourit. Sans même songer à le faire, Drago se sentit s'étirer et déposer un baiser sur le visage de l'inconnu... Inconnu, malgré le fait qu'il était certain de le connaître.   
  
"Je t'aime." entendit-il, et il fut surpris de reconnaître sa voix. Aussitôt, la lumière de la chambre devint écarlate et éclaira clairement l'autre visage. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts... La cicatrice.  
  
Potter lui rendit son sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.   
  
))*((*((*((*))*))*))((*((*((*))*))*))*((  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Drago? Qu'est-" Baille. "ce qu'il y a?"   
  
Le blond continuait de fixer le mur, les yeux ronds, le dos relevé sur la tête de lit. Sa respiration était rapide et difficile. Perdu dans son monde, il n'entendit jamais un seul mot prononcé par Blaise Zambini. Il restait muet.  
  
"Bon... Bien moi j'y vais. Les cours commencent dans moins d'une heure..."  
  
Le bruit de la porte se refermant fit de l'écho dans toute la pièce.  
~*~  
  
  
Harry passa une dernière fois la vieille brosse dans ses cheveux, toujours sans grand résultat, comme le lui indiquait son miroir. Il osa quand même un petit sourire.  
  
Hier soir avait été un chaleureux retour en arrière, Ron, Hermione et lui étant restés dans leur Maison durant la majeure partie de la soirée. Ron avait renouvelé son titre de champion d'échec, malgré une défaite au profit d'Hermione, et les trois Gryffondors avaient passé du bon temps. Un court échange de blagues, puis les garçons étaient sortis dépouiller la cuisine de quelques pâtisseries.   
  
Avant de se coucher, Harry réalisa avec surprise qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Drago de toute la soirée. Au matin, il fut tout aussi étonné de découvrir qu'il ne songeait presque plus à lui. Ou du moins, qu'il n'avait eu aucun rêve ou autre pensée bizarre. En résumé, un gros poids semblait parti de sa poitrine. Il ne manquait qu'à espérer que tout cela ne s'effondrait pas au déjeuner.  
  
Il abandonna sa brosse à cheveux pour sa cravate, laquelle il attacha à la hâte en sortant du dortoir. Tout sourire, Ron et Hermione à ses côtés, il se sentit prêt à tout affonter.   
~*~  
Il jeta sa robe sur ses épaules et glissa précipitamment dans ses chaussures. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas été touchés depuis son réveil brusque, et ils étaient éparpillés sans soin sur sa tête. Mais Drago ne s'en souçillait pas le moins du monde.   
  
L'entrée de la Maison des Serpentards s'ouvrit de façon presque solennelle sur Drago Malefoy, dont les vêtement étaient de travers et l'hygiène négligée. Pourtant, le sorcier avait une expression farouche et déterminée. Les quelques jeunes élèves traînant encore dans les corridors s'écartèrent en vitesse, et Drago entra dans la Grande Salle.   
  
Certains levèrent les yeux de leur assiette pour le regarder un instant, d'autres insistèrent plus et haussèrent un sourcil interrogateur, mais il n'en vit rien. Il continuait d'avancer, dépassant la table des Serpentards. Il y eu encore plus de regards vers lui.  
  
Il fixa devant lui si intensément que quelqu'un aurait pû penser qu'il venait de s'échapper d'un asile. Rendu à environ un mètre de sa destination finale, il arrêta brusquement. Un silence soudain se fit à la table devant lui. Plusieurs tête se levèrent vers lui, avec surprise. Finalement, lentement, le dos auquel il faisait face se retourna, et Cho le dévisagea avec étonnement. Drago lui aggripa les épaules, l'arracha à son siège et la tira vers lui en lui plaquant un baiser sur la bouche. Les yeux ronds, la Serdaigle se laissa faire, complètement immobile.  
  
Puis, brisant le silence inconfortable qui s'était formé dans la salle, une voix joyeuse s'écria, "Bravo Cho!"  
~*~  
"Harry? Hum... Harry?Il y a un problème?"  
  
"Err, Harry... je crois que tu as assez de jus là... ton verre est plein depuis un bon bout de temps..."  
  
Inconscient des remarques des autres Gryffondors tout autant que du jus de citrouille qui inondait la table à mesure qu'il en versait dans son verre qui débordait, l'interpelé restait figé à fixer la scène que Malefoy venait de créer. Ses yeux étaient aussi grands ouverts que ceux de Cho Chang, sinon plus. Il continuait de regarder avec une fascination morbide, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit levé de force à son banc. Quelqu'un lui passa un bras dans le dos et l'ammena hors de la pièce. Puis, doucement, une main lui referma la mâchoire en soulevant son menton.  
  
En silence, Hermione le conduisit loin de la Grande Salle tandis que Ron les suivait en regardant piteusement le plancher.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Oh, que je suis cruelle envers Harry... *soupire* C'était pas exagéré au moins? Et je sais que le rêve était ordinaire et même un peu stupide, mais j'ose espérer que ça n'a pas trop gâcher le reste :P  
  
Des mercis, des fleurs et des Severus (ou des Drago, des Harry, des Remus... ça dépend du goût ^_~) à tous mes reviewers! ^^   
  
++++++  
sandra (J'adore ton enthousiasme! ^_^ Je suis touchée)  
  
marie.hedwige (Bien sûr, un bel uniforme bleu pour toi ;) Et fait pas la grève des lecteurs, t'auras toutes les pauses pepsi dont tu as besoin! Je veux pas perdre ma pompom girl!)  
  
Mimi (Merci! ^_^ Et je partage l'opinion; naif et beau Drago :p)  
  
Fannie (Merci pour tout, surtout pour m'avoir rassurer! :D Je suis contente que les plans avec Trelawney ne soient pas affreux ;) Encore merci, de tes commentaires chaleureux, et j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre!)  
  
Molianne (J'espère que tu as aimé ;)  
  
ayanami93 (Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'écrire!)  
  
Jedi Cathy (Désolée d'avoir fait patienté, et j'oses espérer que ton enthousiasme ne s'est pas éteint... Et comment ta deviné pour la jalousie? :P Mais bon, merci beaucoup pour ta review!)  
  
Suppu (Merci pour le courage ;)  
  
~Anonymous~ (Peut importe qui tu es, merci ^-^)  
  
Mymye-Potter (lol, oui, Harry est pas croyable... il a bien payé pour, non? Thanks pour tout! Je souhaite de tout coeur que t'as aimé! ^^ Merci pour ta review, ma grande, à toi je vais même donner 2 Severus en sucre... tant et aussi longtemps que je garde le vrai pour moi ;)  
  
Elava (Lol, alors toi tu es en faveur d'Harry? hihihi... Pas de chance pour le chapitre! Et je suis désolée; ton impéro n'a pas marché! (ou peut-être juste en partie, vu que j'ai coulé un examen...) Mais bon, merci pour les commentaires et ton humour!)   
  
Cora (J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre :P)  
  
enishi (Merci de ta ferveur, d'avoir continué de me demander la suite; je souhaite fort que tu ne regrette pas ^^ Merci beaucoup! Désolée d'avoir pris du temps; je vais me reprendre ;)   
  
Cath (Je peux dire n'importe quoi, elle ne le lira pas... lalala. Mais bon, pour tous ceux qui ont lu sa review; Oui. C'est bien ma muse. Mais je vous rassure; elle est quelques fois moins pire en personne ;)   
  
Epayss (Merci de tes commentaires! ^_^)   
  
kaima (Merci d'avoir persisté contre ma lenteure ;) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise assez pour ça! J'espère que c'était pas si mal comme chapitre!)  
+++++  
  
  
  
Je vous aime! ^__^ Les remerciments sont plus courts que d'habitude parce que je voulais me dépêcher à envoyer le chapitre, mais je suis toujours aussi ravie d'avoir votre avis.   
  
Le chapitre huit contiendra un autre personnage! Manquez pas ça! ;)  
  
Rêveuse 


	8. Chapitre 8

Me revoilà! ^^ Merci BEAUCOUP pour les reviews fantastiques, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^_~   
  
Quant au nouveau perso, ce n'est malheureusement pas très original; ni Lucius, ni Remus, ni Sirius ni Tom ou Voldemort... mais peut-être plus tard, car ça m'a donné des idées ;)   
  
Merci de lire! Bonne lecture! ^^  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Aussitôt Harry, Ron et Hermione sortis, le silence se brisa à la grandeur de la pièce. On vit Drago Malefoy tourner la tête et traîner Cho Chang hors de la pièce, au milieu des commentaires, sans laisser à la Serdaigle la chance de glisser un seul mot.   
  
Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors étaient les plus bruyants. D'un côté, celles qui avaient aider Cho se félicitaient et expliquaient leur «réussite» à leurs amis, certaines planifiant déjà de former d'autres couples et de créer un commerce. Pour les Gryffondors, on parlait plutôt d'Harry Potter.   
  
  
  
"Pauvre Harry!" s'exclamaient quelques uns, pris de pitié.  
  
"Ça doit être horrible," fit Dean Thomas sérieusement. "Se faire voler celle qu'on aime par son pire ennemi... Harry doit vraiment détester Malefoy maintenant. Encore plus. ...si c'est possible."  
  
Presque dissimulées dans la foule, Pavarti et Lavande portaient des visages lamentés. Elles avaient reçu un choc.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que l'on fait?" demanda l'une d'elles à voix basse. "On a perdu Drago!"  
  
"J'ai peut-être une idée..." fit l'autre, fronçant les sourcils. "Mais il faudra garder quelques secrets..."  
  
Une autre personne était surprise, bouleversée, mais sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle fixait depuis longtemps la porte où Harry s'était fait entraîner par ses amis, et ses yeux restaient ronds, sa bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte.   
  
Elle était contente et triste. Coupable et innocente, et elle s'en voulait sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle était heureuse, et qu'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se réjouir. Ginny ne savait que penser. Elle n'aimait pas voir Harry en peine... mais un éclat d'espoir perçait son coeur. Si elle aurait été plus brave, elle serait déjà partie le consoler, mais elle savait que la jolie scène à l'eau de rose, avec le Gryffondor lui pleurant dans les bras pour ensuite noyer sa peine dans un baiser... ne serait jamais réel.   
  
Se secouant la tête, elle résolut de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry Potter, le rêve de plusieurs jeunes filles, était un but impossible. Il serait mieux pour elle de ne plus y songer...  
  
Un murmure la réveilla. "Ginny, pourrais-tu venir s'il te plaît? Je voudrais te demander quelque chose..."  
  
Un sourire timide se forma sur les lèvres de la rouquine. Elle partie rejoindre Lavande.  
  
~*~  
  
La salle commune et le dortoir des Serpentards étaient totalement hors de question, ainsi qu'à peu près tous les endroits qui étaient venus à l'esprit de Drago. Les autres n'étaient tout simplement pas disponibles. Le blond avait déjà fait le tour du château quand l'idée d'utiliser la salle de bain des préfets lui vena à l'esprit. Cho le suivait encore et n'avait toujours pas oser parler.  
  
Cette salle de bain était située au cinquième étape, à côté d'une statue grotesque, et Drago en avait appris l'existence en deuxième année en menaçant gentiment un de ses propres préfets, joueur de Quidditch, de se faire reprendre son Nimbus 2001. Elle n'avait aucun lien avec la Chambre des secret, comme il l'avait espérer, mais il n'avait pas regretté la découverte... Il ne l'avait utilisée une ou deux fois seulement depuis; aussi chic soit-elle, elle était beaucoup trop loin des cachots. Et le problème était que Drago Malefoy aimait porter sa robe de chambre préférée après un bon bain... Tous ceux qui l'avait vu ainsi avaient éclaté de rire (avant de s'être fait jeté un sort d'amnésie, bien entendu).   
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le Serpentard avait atteint sa destination et entré, rassuré de découvrir que le mot de passe n'avait toujours pas changé. Il prit immédiatement sa baguette et transforma deux piles de serviettes en deux chaises. Elles étaient penchées et pas très uniformes, vu ses difficultés en Transfiguration, mais il s'assit tout de même sur l'une d'elles et fit un geste à Cho pour qu'elle prenne place sur l'autre. La sorcière le fit immédiatement.   
  
C'est par la suite qu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Ni pourquoi il devait dire quelque chose.   
  
"Quoi?" couina soudainement Chang, les yeux baissés.   
  
Il la fixa un moment sans la voir, puis répondit d'un ton neutre. "Je ne sais pas."  
  
Le silence s'aggrava.  
  
Tout à coup, la seule chose que Drago désirait était de sortir. Malheureusement pour lui, le manque de temps pour aller à un cours n'était pas un très bon prétexte vu qu'on était samedi. Il se creusa l'esprit mais il était si nerveux qu'il ne trouva rien.   
  
Finalement, il se leva d'un bond et partit en claquant la porte, laissant Cho Chang plus perplexe que jamais.   
  
~*~  
  
"...voyons, tu peux pas être sérieux... Parle, Harry! Arrête d'imiter le mur, et parle! Fait au moins semblant d'écouter!"  
  
"Ron! Quand même!"  
  
"Mais il fixe le plancher depuis qu'on est entrés... il faut faire quelque chose!"  
  
Hermione regarda Ron, les bras croisés. Avec son menton, elle pointa silencieusement Harry et haussa les sourcils. Ron comprit, mais ne sembla pas apprécier; son visage se plissa et sa bouche se tordit de dégoût. Il essaya de prendre un air piteux, de grands yeux ronds suppliants. Hermione le fixa tout aussi durement. Le rouquin soupira.   
  
"Ha- Harry." commença-t-il à contre-coeur.   
  
Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais sembla se crisper.  
  
Ron lança un regard suppliant à Hermione, mais rien n'y fit. Le rouquin ferma finalement les yeux, et continua. "Harry. Hermione-- er," Il avala difficilement en imaginant l'air que la sorcière devait avoir. "Je veux dire, nous. Nous pensons que puisque tout ça... compte tellement pour toi..." Il serra les poings. "On va t'aider à être avec Malefoy. Si tu veux vraiment. Vraiment."   
  
Harry leva la tête, surpris, et passa par dessus l'air agonisant de Ron pour aller vers le large sourire d'Hermione. "C'est vrai? Vous allez m'aider?"   
  
"Avec plaisir!" fit Hermione. "Mouin..." marmonna Ron. Harry sourit et lança un 'merci' joyeux.  
  
"Pas de quoi," marmonna Ron, sarcastique, ouvrant les yeux pour les planter sur le sol.  
  
Le silence se fit; les trois Gryffondors se taisaient en réflexion. Le visage encore courbé en grimace, mais plus légère cette fois-ci, Ron recommença la conversation.  
  
"Je peux te demander quelque chose, Harry?" L'interpelé le regarda avec quelque surprise avant de faire un signe positif de la tête. Le rouquin prit une grande respiration. "Est-ce que Malfoy est le seul que tu trouves... attirant? Je--er, est-ce que tu trouves beau d'autres garçons? Je veux dire," Il eut un petit rire, mal à l'aise. "Tant que c'est pas quelque chose d'effrayant comme Dumbledore ou Rogue, je vais comprendre. Si tu as besoin d'en parler--" Il s'arrêta, le visage d'un rouge vif. Hermione lui sourit tendrement.  
  
Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry souriait aussi, mais un peu plus timidement. "D'abord, Ron, merci." Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. "Et ensuite, juste au cas où tu aurais un peu--que tu voudrais savoir, je n'ai pas... d'attirance vers toi-- je veux dire, tu n'est pas laid ou rien--er...en tous cas, tu es mon ami et je ne te vois pas autrement." Ron eut un soupir de soulagement qu'il tenta de disimuler. Ça fit sourire Harry, qui continua de bon coeur. "Et je te rassure, j'avoue que certains élèves mâles ne sont pas laids du tout, non plus, mais je ne tomberai jamais amoureux de Dumbledore ou de Rogue!" Il fit une pause, et un éclair de malice passa devant ses yeux. "Bien que je trouve Rogue très sexy."  
  
Le moment se figea tandis que Ron pâlissait, la mâchoire pendante. Harry éclata de rire.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Pavarti fit un large sourire vers Ginny, que Lavande amenait avec elle. Elle quittèrent ensemble la Grande Salle, aucune d'entre elles ne regrettant vraiment son assiette encore pleine. Elles prirent le chemin bien connu menant à leur tour.   
  
Lavande commença. "Ginny, tu te souviens quand tu avais organisée cette soirée pour la soeur de Pavarti et Pete Stebbin? Tu leur avais préparé un superbe diner aux chandelles, super romantique. Ils ont commencé à sortir sérieusement ensemble le lendemain, et maintenant ils sont le couple le plus amoureux de Poudlard! Tu as un don, Ginny."   
  
La rouquine rougit. "Oh, mais j'ai presque rien fait. Padma avait déjà un oeil sur Pete--"  
  
"Oui, mais Pete, lui, ne savait même pas qu'elle existait! Tu as accompli un miracle, Padma m'en a parlé tout l'été."  
  
"Oh, hé bien, je suis contente d'avoir aidé..." Ginny avait le visage encore plus rouge.  
  
"On aurait besoin de toi pour former un autre couple, maintenant."  
  
"On voudrait que tu nous aides, on a déjà essayé tout ce qui nous ai venu par la tête!"  
  
"As-tu une idée?"  
  
"S'il te plait?"  
  
La rouquine avait tourné la tête à chaque réplique. Les deux filles lui rappelait terriblement les jumeaux. Elle ferma les yeux, disant clairement: "Ça me ferait plaisir d'aider."  
  
Les deux autres filles explosèrent en exclamations joyeuses.   
  
"Alors viens," fit Lavande avec un grand sourire, prenant Ginny par le bras. "On va un peu... t'expliquer la situation."   
  
Encore incertaine, mais en confiance tout de même, Ginny les suivies à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle aimait les défis comme celui-là, c'était certain, mais elle redoutait son entrée dans la salle commune. Harry, Hermione et Ron devaient être encore là, et elle n'osait pas les déranger.   
  
Et, comme pour lui donner raison, il entendirent un rire clair qui venait de l'autre côté du tableau. La Grosse Dame secoua misérablement la tête, avant de regarde les trois filles. 'Mot de passe?" dit-elle d'un ton fatigué.  
  
Un deuxième rire s'ajoutait au premier de l'autre côté, un rire féminin, sûrement Hermione. Mais pourquoi riaient-ils? Bien que curieuse, Ginny recula. "On devrait les laisser seuls." annonca-t-elle.   
  
"C'est vrai..." réfléchit Lavande à haute voix. "Il nous faudrait un autre endroit."  
  
Elle s'éloignèrent de leur tour, entendant un grognement de la Grosse Dame et ce qui semblait être un cri à la fois dégoûté et outragé de Ron. Les trois filles se retournèrent, souriantes. Il était parfois impossible de ne pas rire du rouquin, même si on n'avait absolument aucune idée de se qui se passait...  
  
Après quelques minutes à monter quelques escaliers, à se faire transporter à l'improviste par la magie du chateau ou simplement par leur propre instinct, les Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent devant une pièce apparemment libre. Elles entrèrent, fermant la porte. Lavande s'adossa contre le mur.   
  
"Le problème, c'est que seulement un des-- une des deux personnes," Elle se reprit avec un faible sourire. "est amoureuse de l'autre. Elles se connaissent, mais ne... ne s'aiment pas, pas tellement."   
  
Pavarti échappa un petit rire. "C'est vraiment peu dire! Voyons, Lavandre, ils se détestent..."  
  
"Dans le genre Harry et Malefoy, alors, ou encore pire?" souria Ginny. Les deux autres filles sentirent leurs propres sourires se figer, ce que la rouquine ne remarqua heureusement pas car elle avait les yeux sur le plancher, semblant elle-même regretter sa remarque.   
  
'Ne pas penser à ce matin, ne pas y penser...' Elle prit une grande inspiration.  
  
"C'est d'accord si... si vous voulez garder secret leurs identités," reprit Ginny. "Il va seulement falloir que je connaisse un peu leurs goûts, c'est tout."   
  
'On pourra peut-être commencer avec le traditionnel souper aux chandelles,' songea-t-elle, un éclat d'enthousiasme dans les yeux.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Er... voilà. Déjà. ^^; C'est un tout petit chapitre mais je voulais mettre quelque chose avant qu'on ne puisse croire que je ne continuerai pas. Merci pour les reviews! ^_^  
  
Note: Ce chapitre est dédié à Thundergirl, pour ses idées et ses blagues. Elle ne le lira sûrement jamais, c'est pas grave, mais j'ai quand même envie de la remercier ici :p On se reverra, biquette!   
  
...et oublie pas que tu m'as presque promis de nous envoyer une photo de toi avec ton nouvel uniforme pour qu'on rient un bon coup ;)   
  
~~  
  
enishi : Gah, j'ai rendu quelqu'un heureux! Ma journée est faite, viii! ^_^ Loll, la fin n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus à grand monde ;) J'ai trop rit avec ta review, MERCI! Moi aussi j'espère que Drago va se remettre, je veux écrire un autre bout romantique bientôt! ^^ Après ta review je suis aux anges!   
  
kaima : Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente d'avoir impatienté quelqu'un, même si c'est sadique ;P J'ose espérer que tu as aimé ce chapitre là aussi :) Et, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre parce Drago, c'est Drago et il a rien voulu me dire, mais je pense qu'il voulait oublier son rêve quand il a embrassé Cho. ^^ Il ne visait pas vraiment Harry, mais essait de l'oublier! :P  
  
Saael' : C'est une très bonne raison pour ne pas avoir reviewé avant lolll ^_^ Je vais très bien, et toi? ;) mdr ... Mais, snif, je n'ai pas encore mis aucun des persos que tu m'as proposés, mais je vais y penser! Merci pour ça ^_~ J'adore ta review, MERCI! ^^ Et tu fais maintenant toi aussi parti de la minime minorité qui ne déteste pas Cho jusqu'à l'os! ;) Et à cause de moi? o_o ...  
  
Finalement, la raison est, je crois, un mélange des trois ;) loll Pauvre Drago malmené... Merci encore pour tout! Des gros bisous pour toi aussi! ^^   
  
Lululle : LOL, quel encouragement! ^_^ Merci de m'avoir donné de l'énergie comme ça! ;P Je souhaite que tu as aimé!  
  
Prune : Merci de m'avoir fait rire! ^^ La «première greluche venue» restera une de mes expressions préférées. Une autre qui n'aime pas Cho? Pauvre tite, tu ne lui donne pas la chance! tututut... ^_^ Et après tu me demandes de faire souffrir Harry? :P Pavarti et Lavande aideront cette job là, je pense ;) Thanks!   
  
Mimi : Merci de comprendre pour le retard! ^^ et puis, pour toute la review aussi ;) Je ne connais pas le manga, désolée, mais je suis ravie du fait que tu aimes ça! ^-^ Je continue! :)  
  
Okami-chan : Loll merci de la review! ^^ Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de comprendre, par exemple, c'est pas trop explicite, tout ça... ;) J'espère t'avoir empêcher de faire quelque chose d'horrible, comme d'annoncer ta candidature à un fanclub de Rita Skeeter... Encore merci pour la review! ^_~  
  
Selenna : Tu l'as eue, ta suite! ;P Thanks d'avoir pris la peine de faire une review ;)  
  
Willow : Ta review m'a rappelé à l'ordre, merci beaucoup ;) Bien sûr, plus de torture pour Harry, c'est noté! ^^ Et il l'aura, son happy end, il te remercie de me le demander ;p Tu fais une merveilleuse job de pompom girl, t'en fais pas! ^^ Merci de m'avoir dit que tu avais aimé le truc de jus de citrouille, et de m'avoit fait toute cette belle review encourageante et drôle. ^_^ J'espère que tu as aimé!   
  
Pomme : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir écrit! :P J'espère que la suite ne te pas déçue ou rien, Drago ne s'est toujours pas sorti de sa trance ou rien, il pensera à Cho plus tard, je suppose. :)   
  
patla : Loll, merci beaucoup pour ta review! ^^ Je ne m'entendais certainement pas à des félicitations! *rougit* Wow... j'ai l'impression que c'étais pas à moi que t'écrivais la review ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre était intéressant aussi (je peux rêver ;) Encore merci! Je me sens tout bien dans mon dedans ^_~  
  
~~  
  
J'espère que personne n'a mal aux yeux après tous ces smileys! (Bwahahaha...) ^_^ À la prochaine! 


	9. Chapitre 9

Mes commentaires ne seront peut-être trop longs, mais ne vous en faites pas, l'histoire suit immédiatement après :P  
  
D'abord, les Ashwinders dont Hagrid parle sont décrits dans le petits livre "Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them", par J.K.Rowling, qui vaut la peine d'être lu, ne serait-ce que pour les commentaires que les personnages auraient ajoutés ^^ Un extrait, dans la première page, les écritures étant identifiées:  
  
THIS BOOK BELONGS TO:  
  
Harry écrit: Harry Potter  
  
Ron: shared by Ron Weasley because his fell apart  
  
Hermione: why don't you buy a new one then?  
  
Ron: write on our own book Hermione  
  
Hermione: you bought all those dungbombs on saturday, you could have bought a new book instead  
  
Ron: Dungbombs rule   
  
¯¯¯¯  
  
;)  
  
Deuxièmement, j'ai emprunté, pour les pensés de Drago dans le cours d'Hagrid, la méthode que Piloup avait utilisée dans Linder Silverwood. Je trouvais que ça allait avec l'état du Serpentard, à vous de décider ^^   
  
Autre petite note; j'ai enfin décidé de mettre cette histoire dans un contexte un peu plus précis :P Ils sont en octobre, et l'Halloween s'en vient... ^_^  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
La fin de semaine se passa presque normalement, au grand déplaisir des rumeurs et des potins qui s'étaient activés après les grands évènements du samedi matin.   
  
Il n'y eu ni déclarations d'amour, ni séparations. Cho Chang et Drago Malefoy ne furent même jamais vus ensemble. Chacun était devenu plus solitaire et muet, par contre. Le Serpentard ne passa aucun commentaire, malicieux ou autre, lorsque Neville Londubat trébucha dans les escaliers à quelques pas de lui, sa bouteille d'encre éclatant sur le sol, rendant illisibles les parchemins qu'il venait d'emplir. Drago n'avait fait que regarder la scène, Neville avec les larmes aux yeux en fixant le verre brisé, avant de continuer normalement son chemin à travers une foule incrédule.   
  
Quant à Ginny Weasley, connue parce qu'elle était la cadette de sa grande famille, elle passa la fin de semaine partagée entre Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil. Malheureusement, une nouvelle amitié entre Gryffondors était loin d'être assez pour combler les rumeurs.   
  
Tout le monde porta donc son attention vers le sujet habituel. Harry Potter.   
  
"Hé, Hélène! Est-ce que tu connais la dernière nouvelle à propos d'Harry? Teddy me jure qu'il l'a vu pleuré tout à l'heure! Vraiment! Il serrait une photo de Chang contre lui, le pauvre--"   
  
"J'ai entendu dire que Potter ne sort presque pas de sa tour sauf pour les repas. Il est si fâché à cause de Malfoy que s'il voit un blond il commence à grogner... Il paraît que Seamus Finnigan ne doit plus s'approcher de lui, qu'il faut qu'il dorme dans un autre dortoir et tout et tout---"  
  
"Il ne mange presque plus--"  
  
"--peur de voir Drago ou Cho Chang---"  
  
"--fait un plan pour reprendre Chang de gré ou de force--"  
  
"--se cherche une nouvelle flamme--"  
  
Bien entendu, les rumeurs étant ce qu'elles sont à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de limites. Des mentions de potions et de sortilèges s'ajoutaient au mélange. Les Serdaigles parlaient d'aphrodisiaques et d'organisation, les Poufsouffles d'amour véritable et de séduction, les Serpentards de domination, de pouvoir et de vengeance.   
  
Les Gryffondors étaient ceux qui participaient le moins à toutes ces discussions. La plupart d'entre eux s'éloignaient des chuchotements, annonçant leur fidélité à Harry. Aussi, ce qui surprenait tout le monde, Pavarti et Lavande, reines des rumeurs, refusaient de donner leur opinions, laissant de nombreuses mâchoires pendantes derrière elles.   
  
Mais elles connaissaient la vérité, et y étaient déjà plongées.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow," murmura Pavarti, examinant les deux objets identiques que Ginny leur avait donnés, glissant ses ongles violets sur la surface vitreuse du premier. Elle le souleva, regardant ensuite au travers avec un sourire. "C'est joli, tu trouves pas?"   
  
"Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour les stupides créations des jumeaux Weasley pourraient nous aider." dit Lavande d'une voix enjouée. "Ils sont bien mignons, c'est vrai, mais parfois..."   
  
"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je ne peux toujours pas oublier la fois où ils m'ont fait croire que cette réglisse était inoffensive..."  
  
Toutes deux frissonnèrent.  
  
"Tu crois que ça va marcher?" Pavarti semblait tout à coup incertaine. Elle se croisa les jambes, s'installant plus confortablement sur son lit. "On les enregistre, on... prend leur voix et c'est ça? Ça me semble... incorrect. Et puis il va falloir se cacher, et tout ça..."  
  
"Je prends Harry." Lavande avait dit ça d'une traite.  
  
"Oh! Non!" Pavarti se mit sur pieds rapidement, fixant l'autre Gryffondor avec colère. "Tu ne vas pas me laisser le plus difficile!"  
  
"J'ai choisi en premier."   
  
"Tu ne m'as pas laissé la chance! T'as triché! TU prends Malefoy, juste pour ça!" Lavande lança un premier oreiller, manquant Pavarti d'un bon mètre. D'autres oreillers furent envoyés dans les airs, des cheveux furent tirés et des rires poussés jusqu'à ce qu'elles se calment enfin. Un silence suivi pendant qu'elles reprenaient leur souffle. Pavarti refit sa tresse.  
  
"Alors? On tire au sort?"  
  
~*~   
  
Harry fixait son horaire, poussant soupir après soupir. Une main se posa sur son épaule, mais il ne releva toujours pas les yeux.   
  
"Il faut y aller, Harry." La voix d'Hermione, il s'en était douté. "Tu auras tout l'avant-midi pour penser à ce que tu feras en Potions et en Soin des Créatures Magiques, d'accord?"   
  
"Mais c'est si... injuste. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a tous ces cours avec les Serpentards, Hermione? Qui est-ce qui décide ça?"  
  
Elle eut un petit sourire en coin. "Tu le saurais si tu aurais lu "L'Histoire de Poudlard"." Elle tapota un peu son épaule avant de retirer sa main. "On t'attend pour le déjeuner."   
  
~*~  
  
Depuis samedi midi, Drago Malefoy avait pris l'habitude de venir plus tôt au repas, de commander son repas d'un ton sec, et de partir avec quelques rations en main. Plus prudent que de laisser ces idiots de Grabbe et Goyle prendre sa nourriture à sa place... Et c'était plus efficace, vraiment. Il avait réussi à ne croiser personne... jusqu'à maintenant.   
  
Sales Gryffondors.  
  
"Enlève-toi de mon chemin, Weasley. Tu fais payer l'entrée à la Grande Salle, maintenant? C'est pour quoi, t'acheter un sac en papier? Si c'est pour te cacher la tête, voilà un Gallion, je t'encourage--"  
  
"Chut."  
  
Le blond fronça un sourcil. "C'était quoi, ça? Tu--"  
  
"Ferme. La." Encore une fois, la voix du rouquin était contrôlée, même si l'on pouvait y entendre le grand effort employé. Il prit rudement le Serpentard par les épaules et le tira dans un coin sombre, sans un son. Drago se laissa faire, les yeux ronds.   
  
"Malefoy. Je te déteste, tu me détestes, et ça me convient parfaitement." Il semblait réciter un discours composé d'avance. "Mais." Il s'arrêta, une grimace aux lèvres. Drago continuait de le fixer, inerte. Qu'est-ce que Weasley lui voulait? Les dernières fois où Drago avait pris part à une telle confrontation, c'était avec Potter, et...  
  
Ark. ARK. NON.  
  
"Si tu m'embrasses, je te tue!" cria-t-il, la voix étouffée, se débattant.   
  
Ron Weasley poussa une exclamation horrifiée et relâcha Drago, le faisant tomber contre le mur. Le blond se releva, étirant les bras et poussant l'autre garçon de toutes ses forces. Un rapide coup de pied lui libéra le chemin et il partit en courant vers la première sortie venue, laissant le Gryffondor se tenir le ventre, le visage tordu.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Comment ça c'est passé?"   
  
Ron la regarda, les yeux furieusement plissés.  
  
"Si mauvais que ça?" soupira Hermione. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils, fixant le vide quelques secondes. Elle feignait une pénible réflexion pour laisser la chance à Ron pour se calmer, aussi improbable que cela était--elle connaissait bien le caractère du rouquin--mais elle avait déjà un plan tout préparé.   
  
Il ne manquait qu'à convaincre Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry fronçait les sourcils devant son assiette, écoutant d'une seule oreille les conversations des autres Gryffondors attablés. Il se sentait dévisagé pendant de longues périodes, des regards venant habituellement d'une autre table, mais après quatre années complètes à Poudlard, il commençait à s'y habituer. Un peu.  
  
D'accord, pas vraiment, mais s'il préférait prétendre le contraire aujourd'hui il en avait le droit, non?   
  
Un petit craquement à gauche d'Harry amena son attention et il regarda du coin de l'œil pour voir que Pavarti Patil venait de s'installer dans le siège à côté du sien, seule. Il retourna son regard vers ses crêpes, encore intactes, presque froides. Il releva la tête un instant pour voir Hermione et Ron devant lui, tous les deux étrangement silencieux. Il entrouvrit la bouche, vérifiant s'il pouvait vraiment le faire, et tenta maladroitement de prendre la parole.  
  
"Beau ciel aujourd'hui, non? Un peu nuageux, mais on ne peut pas tout demander… "  
  
Il y eut un soudain silence à la table des Gryffondors. Harry vit une vingtaine de visages se tourner vers le sien, sentit sa voisine de gauche se crisper et Dean, à sa droite, faire tomber sa fourchette.   
  
Oui, son sujet de conversation était ridicule. Il aurait vraiment dû se taire, il le faisait si bien...  
  
Apparemment inconfortable, Ron lui répondit, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, qu'une température comme celle-ci aiderait peut-être à annuler le projet Hagrid préparait sur les créatures nocturnes, et Harry força un minuscule sourire. Le trio sombra ensuite dans le mutisme et les autres élèves retournèrent lentement à leurs propres conversations, souvent en murmures.  
  
Une voix féminine, celle de Pavarti, presque un murmure, l'appela. "Harry?" Il reposa sa fourchette, qui était alors à quelques centimètres de ses crêpes. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, de toute façon. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne voulait pas commencer une de ces discussions horriblement sentimentales ou psychologiques, ou qu'elle ne pensait à rien s'approchant à la Divination.   
  
Trop de mauvais souvenirs-- ""Prêt à faire face à ton destin, Potter?"" --Non, ne pas penser à la Divination...   
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pavarti?" Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Non, absolument pas.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire, battant les cils. "Oh, je voulais te dire salut, Harry, c'est tout, on ne s'est pas beaucoup parler depuis le Bal, et tout..."   
  
Harry força un autre de ces sourires forcés. "Merci, c'est gentil." Pavarti semblait se retenir pour ne pas bondir de joie, serrant les mains, l'une sur une cuillère vide, l'autre...  
  
"Pavarti," Il fixa la main encore quelques secondes. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une ampoule électrique?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hé, Lav'? Est-ce que tu sais c'est quoi, une... "ampoule électrick"? Harry pensait que le truc des Weasley en était une..."  
  
"Aucune idée!"  
  
"Pas grave... Oh, et n'oublie pas, il faut maintenant que tu ailles trouver Drago!"  
  
"Difficile à oublier, tu le sais très bien. Et puis, je suis encore sûre que tu as triché, au pile ou face..."  
  
~*~  
  
Le début des cours, le début de la semaine.   
  
Contrairement à l'habitude, l'avant-midi se déroula beaucoup trop rapidement pour Drago. Il savait déjà qu'il allait devoir affronter Potter tout l'après-midi, pour la première fois depuis le--'Gulp' rêve qui ne voulait absolument rien dire qui ne venait pas vraiment de lui qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu après tout et qu'est-ce qu'au nom de Salazar Serpentard y avait-il dans le dortoir ce soir là--  
  
'Ffff Drago... Prend une grande respiration, oublie le rythme anormal de ton cœur, mange ton dîner et arrête de serrer le bord de la table comme ça, tu vas t'écorcher un ongle.'  
  
Et voilà, c'était parti, la mère protectrice en Drago ressortait encore-- Non, il n'était pas fou. Ça ne lui arrivait pas si souvent et il n'était pas le seul, non? Il était sûr que c'était aussi arriver à Potter, étant orphelin et tout--  
  
Arrg. ARRG. Il en avait vraiment assez. Pourquoi penser autant à ce crétin de Potter? Il n'était pas intéressé ou attiré par lui! Il le détestait, depuis qu'il avait refusé de lui serrer la main dans le train, la première année. Quant aux évènements récents, le Gryffondor n'avait fait que lui jeter un sort.  
  
Maudit Potter.   
  
Et puis, et puis... Ces lunettes le défiguraient, tiens!   
  
...pas qu'il aurait pût être moins laid sans elles, ou rien...  
  
AARG.  
  
Le blond se mit sur pieds, quittant son repas, lentement pour faire croire qu'il avait qu'il avait encore un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même. À la cherche de tranquillité, maintenant. Hum... à l'extérieur? Non. Il allait passer la moitié de l'après-midi avec ce stupide demi-géant, il n'en avait pas besoin de plus. La salle de bain des Préfets... lui rappelait trop ce moment avec la pantin-attrapeuse, Chang. Seulement voir la sortie de la Grande Salle, comme maintenant, et l'attaque de ce matin lui revenait à l'esprit... Il n'osait pas essayer la salle de bain.   
  
Ah, et encore un autre mystère que cet affreux Weasley. Au moins il avait réussi à placer un coup dans le ventre du rouquin, se souvint-il avec un sourire narquois et fier.  
  
...Alors, la salle commune? Nah. Voulait-il se retrouver assis dans les escaliers? Non plus. Il avait besoin d'air frais, réalisa-t-il, et si l'extérieur du château était hors de question, il lui restait la volière.   
  
Juste assez de bruit pour couvrir ses pensées. Ça serait parfait. Il était génial.  
  
Il s'était arrêté devant une fourche où le chemin se divisait en deux, un corridor sombre d'un côté, un escalier de l'autre. Il prit l'escalier. Les marches étaient vieilles et gémissaient à la moindre pression, pire que n'importe lequel des fantômes de Poudlard. Drago entreprenait donc la montée avec une grimace, lorsque soudain il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se figea.  
  
Probablement un fantôme, se dit-il fermement. Il continua d'avancer, feignant son arrogance habituelle mais totalement conscient de son cœur qui battait plus fort. Qu'allait-il faire si c'était Potter? Ça devait être lui, pas de doute! Les poings serrés, les ongles lui mordant la paume, il entendit un craquement, derrière lui, quelqu'un d'autre montant les escaliers.  
  
Drago couru jusqu'en haut, oubliant tout honneur.  
  
Une fois seule, Pavarti soupira, replaçant l'ampoule dans son sac.  
  
~*~  
  
Ce midi, fixer son repas était devenu une bien meilleure expérience pour Harry Potter. Bien meilleure. Perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire timide aux lèvres, il rêvait les yeux ouverts.  
  
Il était dans le dortoir, dans son lit. Il pouvait sentir le tissu doux de ses couvertures autour de lui, ses doigts jouant dans les plis de son oreiller. Il était sur le côté, le bras inférieur glissé sous la tête, regardant l'ouverture béante que ses rideaux abordaient et qui laissait passer le rayon de lune qui l'avait réveillé. Il se sentait calme, relaxé. Il pouvait sentir le parfum discret qui flottait sur lui, l'aimant sans qu'il ne puisse l'identifier.   
  
Comme il l'avait tant attendu, sa couverture se fit tirer vers le bas, dévoilant son dos. Un poids se posa lentement derrière lui, et Harry sût immédiatement que l'odeur venait de là.   
  
Un corps chaleureux se lova contre son dos, un bras lui entoura la taille et enfin il se sentit complet. Il fixait encore la lune, la fenêtre entrouverte devant lui, sentant son cœur se serrer, ses bras se couvrir soudain de frissons et sa bouche s'étirant paresseusement pour sourire.   
  
Une main atterrit en douceur sur sa nuque, et la voix traînante, un peu rauque mais toujours si passionnée qu'il avait apprit à adorer lui souffla lentement quelque chose à l'oreille.  
  
"Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Harry."  
  
~*~  
  
"Tu crois qu'on peut lui dire que le dîner est terminé?"  
  
"Non Ron," souria Hermione. "Laissons-lui rêver encore une minute, il en aura besoin."   
  
~*~  
  
La température avait effectivement découragé le projet d'Hagrid quant à sa démonstration sur les créatures de la nuit. Pourtant, en annonçant le sujet d'aujourd'hui, il semblait aussi enthousiaste qu'à l'habitude.   
  
"Quelqu'un ici a-t-il déjà eu vu un Ashwinder?"  
  
Harry vit les yeux d'Hermione briller et il pouvait pratiquement voir la brunette accumuler toutes ses connaissances sur le sujet et fermer les lèvres, attendant impatiemment le moment où elles pourraient lui être utiles. Harry lui-même n'aurait pas put dire si la créature existait vraiment. Il fut surpris d'entendre Ron prendre la parole.  
  
"On en a eu un à la maison, il y a longtemps. Fred avait oublié d'éteindre le feu, et une pochette de poudre à cheminette y est tombée... Mon père a retrouvé les oeufs, par contre, on n'a eu aucun problème. On a pu les revendre..." La dernière phrase était sortie avec hésitation, et Harry comprit pourquoi.  
  
Il sentit son dos se raidir, prêt pour l'attaque que Drago Malefoy allait sûrement lancer. Bientôt. Pas de doute. Aucune insulte ne venant, le Gryffondor resta immobile, le reste du cours ne devenant qu'une poignée de murmures inutiles. Il attendait encore que la voix du blond se manifeste, commentant la pauvreté de Ron, chuchotant sur l'incompétence d'Hagrid, n'importe quoi...  
  
Harry réalisa ce qu'il venait de souhaiter. Bons dieux. Il devenait fou...   
  
Il tenta de reprendre le contact avec la réalité, le ton joyeux du professeur se déchiffrant lentement dans sa tête...   
  
~*~  
  
Drago bailla ouvertement, causant quelques sourires parmi les autres Serpentards. Ce cours était aussi ennuyeux qu'à l'habitude.   
  
Depuis l'accident avec l'Hippogriffe il gardait les yeux ouverts pour le moindre détail qui pourrait amener l'expulsion du demi-géant. Ainsi, malgré son ennui, il continuait d'écouter et de regarder Hagrid.   
  
Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Potter se tenait toujours aussi proche du professeur, non? Qu'il était si près que Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir? Bien sûr que non. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Avec cette masse de cheveux noirs, il attirait l'attention. C'était inévitable.  
  
Ne croyant pas vraiment à ses propres arguments, il se dépêcha de bouger les yeux. Il observa un peu les alentours. La Forêt Interdite qui semblait inondée de mystères et de créatures dangereuses, lui donnant quelques frissons qu'il nia aussitôt,   
  
(Première année, retenue avec Potter)  
  
le soleil qui allumait le paysage peut-être pour la dernière fois cette année, donnant des reflets dorés aux visages des élèves, les Serpentards d'un côté,   
  
(Potter)  
  
les Gryffondors de l'autre, le château, au loin, et l'on pouvoir voir une partie du terrain de Quidditch,  
  
(Potter l'avait toujours battu)  
  
la tour d'Astronomie  
  
(Chambre 12, Potter n'a toujours pas repris sa Cape d'Invisibilité)   
  
et finalement la tour des Gryffondors.  
  
(Potter)   
  
Serrant les yeux très fort pour une minute, croyant qu'en bloquant les images il bloquerait les pensés, Drago les ouvrit pour voir Pansy Parkinson à moins d'un mètre de lui. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait combinait la colère et un soupçon d'inquiétude tout en étant baigné de rancune.  
  
"Ça va, Drago?" Il la regarda avec l'expression la plus neutre qu'il put forcer, et vit toute gentillesse quitter son visage sévère. "Oh, tu penses encore à ta petite japonaise, non? Ou bien chinoise, ça m'est égal. Brise ta vie, laisse la minable Serdaigle réduire ta réputation à quelque chose d'aussi respectable qu'un Poufsouffle, oublie l'honneur de ta famille, de-"  
  
"Parkinson, ferme-la." Sa voix aurait presque pu fendre la glace. Pansy fronça le nez, le dévisagea un instant avant de retourner parmi son groupe. Drago roula les yeux, résistant à l'envie de tirer la langue à la Serpentard. Si elle voulait cacher sa jalousie, c'était raté.   
  
Le son de la cloche résonna, et Drago se tourna vers le château, soulagé de savoir que le premier cours de l'après-midi était terminé. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement, se sentant observé. Aussitôt s'était-il immobilisé qu'il se fit pousser vers l'avant, plongeant tête première, les yeux arrondis par la surprise. Quelqu'un tomba sur lui et ils rencontrèrent le sol l'un après l'autre.  
  
"Ow!"   
  
"Aïe!"  
  
Presque assommé, Drago sentait un coude lui enfonçant la tête dans le gazon et un genou lui écraser la cuisse. Toujours immobile, il entendit la voix moqueuse de Pansy:  
  
"Oh, la rivalité n'est plus ce qu'elle était! Tu trompes Chang avec Potter, Malefoy? Un faible pour les attrapeurs, peut-être?" Elle éclata de rire, satisfaite d'elle-même, tandis que Drago réalisait enfin ce qu'elle impliquait. Il se glissa loin de l'autre corps en un éclair, le teint moins pâle qu'à l'habitude. Il réussit à se mettre debout, ne voyant ni Pansy partir, ni Granger et Weasley approcher rapidement. Il ne voyait que Potter, affalé sur le sol, levant un visage enflammé et des yeux d'un vert frappant dans sa direction. Il sentit toute la fatigue, toute l'incompréhension de la journée revenir en force. Il était soudainement fou de rage.  
  
Ne disant pas un seul mot, il fixa Potter en y reflétant son humeur et vit le Gryffondor reculer de surprise. Il tourna ensuite les talons et partit le plus vite possible vers le château.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ah, un si long chapitre et pourtant le cours de Potions n'a toujours pas commencé... *soupir* J'avais trop à dire, on dirait :P Je vais me reprendre dans le prochain chapitre!  
  
Bon, côté review, j'ai été vraiment choyée pour le dernier chapitre *rougit* Oh, et pour tous ceux qui auraient lus les reviews de Thundergirl... ^^ Oui, je la connais et oui, c'est ma muse! C'est aussi celle qui m'a forcé à finir ce chapitre aussi rapidement, alors ça sera sa faute s'il n'est pas bon ;)   
  
...allez, je blague Thundie, ne me parle plus de tes pommes vertes, nonnn!   
  
Ok, elle a un peu déteint sur moi, je l'avoue ^^ Entk, un gros calin à toi, ma biquette, pour toutes les idées au téléphone! Ça aurait été mieux si tu n'avais pas révéler quelque chose dans une des reviews, mais je vais te pardonner vu que c'était ton idée :P   
  
Bon, alors voici mes remerciements!   
  
~~~~  
  
clau : J'espère que le chapitre est venu assez vite, j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux :) Tu as bien raison par contre, quant au désintérêt possible des lecteurs, alors je me trouve vraiment chanceuse d'avoir des lecteurs aussi fidèles! ^^ Mais je veux pas tenter ma chance, je vais suivre ton conseil :P Merci des compliments, j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont pour moi!  
  
Zuzu : (j'aime ton nom! :P) Je vais très bien merci, lol Et l'attente pour ce chapitre-ci ne t'a pas endommagée, j'espère? ^_~ Je te remercie de tes idées, la Rêveuse romantique en dedans de moi me supplie maintenant d'utiliser la troisième ^^ Il va falloir que mon inspiration s'y accorde, mais tout ça m'a donné mes propres idées... Il n'y aurait plus de surprise si je les utilisait telles quelles, par exemple, alors faudra que j'y pense ;)   
  
Un Rogue sadique, comme on l'aime, vient au prochain chapitre! ^^ Merci encore pour la review!  
  
andadrielle : Wow ^^ Ça c'est de l'enthousiasme pure, particulièrement admirable vu qu'elle date de quelques semaines à peine avant le début de l'école ;) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre!  
  
Enishi : Lol, contente de revoir ma fidèle lectrice! ^^ Tu sais que je t'aime de plus en plus? ;) Merci pour ta patience, ton intérêt, et tes souhaits de courage! Je souhaite que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas fait fuir ;P  
  
celine.s : Lol, non, j'ai rien oublié :P Merci pour le commentaire!  
  
Nakhemda : Woah, il y a de la préparation dans cette review! *rougit* J'ai bien rit et t'en fait pas, j'adore tous tes '^^'! Ça me montre que je ne suis pas la seule Smiley-olic Anonyme :P Et si ta review est horrible, et bien moi je suis amoureuse de Rusard ^^   
  
Entk, merci beaucoup de m'avoir dit que tu aimais ma façon d'écrire, c'est un des meilleurs commentaires que j'aurai pu recevoir! *Enterre Nakhemda sous des cadeaux* ;)  
  
Hé puis ouuiii, bien sûr, Harry et Drago vont s'entretuer! A-t-on déjà vu des ennemis comme ça faire autrem-- quoi? Oh, c'est vrai, j'écris une romance. Hum. Pas de meutres, alors... j'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite ;) ...et que tu me pardonneras mon humour ^^  
  
Saael' : Lol, moi je dis vive le mouvement Saeelien, oui! :P Tu m'as vraiment fait rire, et le rire c'est essentiel pour la santé alors un gros merci! ;) J't'adore aussi et j'adore ta review, elle m'a remplie d'une bonne énergie à chaque fois que je l'ai lue. Et je l'ai lue souvent ;)  
  
Gnac gnac, mes plans diaboliques ont réussis, j'amène de plus en plus de gens à aimer Cho! ^^ Et Ron, wow! Il ne me manque qu'un Lucius ou Olivier Dubois? Je vais y penser, c'est certain. Parce que en ce moment je n'ai aucune idée intelligente pour amener l'un ou l'autre, rien qui serait original... Bisous à toi aussi! ^^  
  
Lululle : Lol, Ginny n'est toujours pas au Top 5 des personnages préférés, on dirait :P ...pas que ça me dérange... ^^ Elle ne connait pas encore le couple, mais je ne dis pas que ce sera éternel ;) Merci de ta review! ^^  
  
Thundergirl : Hé oui, c'est ton tour, ma tite comique. ^^ On s'est plutôt tout dit au téléphone, mais MERCI encore pour avoir lue la fic, m'avoir dit tes commentaires, pour m'avoir fait rire et donner pleins d'idées à la fois stupides et brillantes ;) Ton histoire de pommes vertes m'a vraiment effrayé par contre, ma peanut. Encore plus que le fait que tu as portés tes bas les plus affreux à l'école, avec des sandales... Et puis moi aussi j'espère que tu n'as traumatisé personne avec ses reviews ^^ Surtout si l'on considère le commentaire sur les belles fesses de Rogue... (C'est moi qui est supposé penser ça, pas toi, sniiif je suis toute blessée là...) Entk, ma pouliche en plastique, j'ai hâte de recevoir les photos! ^^ Mon gros orteil s'ennuit de ton femur! Bye bye! Merci de m'avoir fait passer pour une vraie folle devant tous mes lecteurs, loll ^^ XxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxx (joli, non?)  
  
Okami-chan : Nah! Enlève pas ta candidature au club de Pettigrow! *Montre le t-shirt officiel* Tu vois, je suis fan aussi, pis je veux pas être toute seule... *snif* Tu pourras même lire mon Peter/Percy et mon Peter/Sirius, si tu veux ;) Et puis ils excistent pour de vrai, en plus...hehehehe... je me fait peur, parfois ^^  
  
Ma fic t'a sauvé? Wow, j'adore aider le monde, et répondre à de super reviews par des imbécilités. Je fais bien ça, nah? :P En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, pour ne pas avoir arrêter de lire et pour m'avoir fait rire! ^^ Merci! Merci aussi de m'avoir pardonné! ;)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notes de la fin: Comme je n'aime pas décevoir mes lecteurs, j'ai maintenant besoin d'idées pour inclure Lucius dans ma fic, d'une façon originale! :P Si vous avez une bonne idée, ou même l'ombre d'une bonne idée ou une idée pas bonne du tout mais drôle quand même, envoyer moi un e-mail! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu!   
  
dreamingreveuse@hotmail.com 


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour! Le dixième chapitre! ^^  
  
Je vais maintenant essayer, de toutes mes forces, de poster au moins un chapitre par mois. Ce sera un début ^^ Puisque ce chapitre-ci est en retard d'une journée, il y en aura deux pour le mois de novembre!   
  
Bon, cela dit, le début de ce chap me semble trop rapide mais j'aime bien le reste, même la partie bizarre entre italiques ^^ Mais, encore une fois, ce n'est que moi :P J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ne me trouverai pas trop folle :)   
  
Oh, et, pardonnez moi si vous n'aimez pas du tout les tarentules ;)  
  
Nota: Et encore une fois, les ))*((*((*((*))*))*))((*((*((*))*))*))*(( annoncent le début et la fin d'italiques :P  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Harry suivait les lignes du plancher en suivant ses amis en direction des cachots. La posture qu'il avait, les bras croisés à l'extrême et les yeux petits et paresseux, lui donnait un air pitoyable. Ron se mordit la lèvre avant de ralentir et de rejoindre l'autre Gryffondor. Il resta à côté de lui, tout aussi silencieux.  
  
Drago, déjà assis sur son siège avec un visage supérieur posé sur son corps crispé et tendu, les vit entrer dans la classe du coin de l'oeil. Granger était en tête; il eut seulement le temps de noter son expression déterminée avant d'apercevoir le duo Weasley-Potter et de tourner complètement la tête vers le bureau de Rogue. Quelques secondes plus tard il sentit Potter s'asseoir à côté de lui, sans un bruit. Un frisson lui glaça le dos tandis qu'il fixait l'entrée du professeur de toutes ses forces.  
  
Derrière une autre table, Lavande et Pavarti tentait désespérément de paraître sérieuses, voire normales. Chacune avait une main sur la bouche et l'autre serrant leur ampoule respective. Lavande Brown avait réussi à enregistrer magiquement la voix de Drago en cours de Créatures Magiques, et toutes deux n'attendaient maintenant que le bon moment.  
  
Le cours s'amorça.  
  
"L'Hydryde de Merlin, page 138. Commencez maintenant." La classe attendit plus de renseignements, mais rien de plus qu'un regard menaçant ne leur parvint de Rogue. Il prirent leur livre, le silence inconfortable étant peu à peu couvert par le bruit habituel du cours. Tandis que certaines équipes lisaient à voix haute, mais modérée, la méthode de préparation de la potion, Harry essayait de s'intéresser à son livre. La présence de Drago, qui avait commencé à amasser les ingrédients, le rendait plus que distrait.   
  
Rogue passa en côté d'eux en coup de vent, ne lançant rien de plus qu'un regard dégoûté vers Harry, qui se demanda un moment avant que le souvenir ne l'attaque. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ewww. Il avait pris 'Rogue' dans ses bras, le même Rogue qu'il avait décrit comme sexy devant Ron et Hermione... C'est vrai qu'il avait une sorte de présence plutôt sombre, mystérieuse...  
  
Harry imita la grimace de dégoût que le professeur de Potions avait eue quelques secondes auparavant, plissant les yeux pour faire disparaître ces pensées troublantes.   
  
Il se secoua la tête, recommençant à lire début de la page 138.  
  
"Si tu vas plus lentement tu risques de remonter le temps, Potter."   
  
La voix sarcastique et brusque arrêta sa lecture brusquement. Il tourna la tête pour voir Drago, concentré sur le coquillage qu'il réduisait violemment en poussière. Harry redirigea son peu d'attention vers son livre, son coeur semblant s'être coincé dans la gorge.   
  
~*~  
  
Réunissant tout son courage, Pavarti avança vers l'avant de la classe, s'approchant de la table où Harry et Drago étaient, encore plus tendus qu'elle ne l'était.   
  
Elle et Lavande avait activer le charme qui leur donnerait les voix enregistrées; elles les avaient déjà testées en chuchotements. Elles avaient eu à se retenir pour ne pas s'esclaffer tandis qu'elles créaient quelques scénarios ("À mort les Serpentards! Vive Pavarti et Lavande!" "Drago, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, tout ça grâce aux deux meilleures filles de l'école... devenons leurs esclaves pour une fin de semaine!") mais l'importance de leur mission avait tôt fait de les rendre sobres et même inquiètes. Elles pouvaient tout rater et, au lieu d'amener Drago et Harry en retenue, ce serait elles qui subiraient les foudres de Rogues, sans personne pour éloigner le professeur...  
  
Mais il fallait avouer que ce qu'elles diraient, par l'intermédiaire des voix des garçons, rendait tout ça un peu moins sérieux. Elles avaient gloussé en l'écrivant, se basant sur les commentaires entendus un peu partout au cours de l'année. Presque tout le monde avait déjà insulté Rogue en secret, et elles auraient enfin la chance...  
  
Parvarti attendit que Rogue ait le dos tourné à Harry pour aller chercher des ingrédients en s'approchant du Gryffondor pour rendre la situation plus réaliste, la voix moins éloignée. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de lancer, d'une voix un peu tremblante, ce qu'elle ferait passer pour la remarque d'Harry Potter. Lavande commençait, à son tour, à s'approcher.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tu crois que Rogue a grossi?"   
  
Entendant la voix, les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent progressivement, avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier, qui fronçait les sourcils. Est-ce que Potter était devenu fou?! Rogue était à moins de deux mètres d'eux, et à voir son dos rigide, il avait entendu l'insulte.   
  
"J'en suis sûr, Harry. Il devrait porter plus de noir, ça amincit... Oups, c'est déjà fait. C'est dommage que ça le fait paraître aussi pâle. Tu crois qu'il veux séduire un des fantômes, comme ça?"   
  
Choqué, Drago chercha des yeux celui qui avait parlé. Ça ne pouvait pas être sa propre voix! Mais à en croire les élèves, qui le regardait avec humour, peur ou surprise, il était le seul à le penser.  
  
Et la voix avait appelé Potter, Harry! Comme s'ils étaient intimes-- oh, il ne venait pas d'avoir cette image. Non. Jamais.  
  
"Sûrement. Je mets les paris sur Mimi Geignarde."  
  
"Moi sur Peeves! Depuis le temps qu'ils s'agacent... on dirait de vrais amoureux."  
  
Les épaules de plusieurs élèves tremblaient avec un rire silencieux, incontrôlable. Drago sentait son sang quitter son visage et descendre sur lui comme de la glace concassée. Une migraine commençait à lui déchirer la tête tandis que Potter continuait.  
  
"Hé, Drago, tu crois qu'il va réaliser que-" la voix sembla soudainement vaciller. "nous, nous sommes en train de faire brûler notre potion, avec tout le temps qu'on perd?"  
  
Et c'était vrai, la fumée commençait à devenir de plus en plus foncée, des herbes remontaient à la surface et l'odeur était passée d'agréable à amère, mais Drago était trop choqué pour même penser à diminuer le feu. Potter n'avait pas bouger les lèvres, il l'avait vu. Il restait immobile, comme s'il était sculpté dans de la pierre, et Drago n'était pas dans une meilleure condition. Il voulait sauter, crier que ce n'était pas lui, s'enfuir, mais il ne pouvait même pas bouger les yeux, qui étaient encore sur Potter. De tout façon, il n'oserait jamais regarder Rogue, surtout que ce qu'il identifiait maintenant à sa voix résonnait à nouveau dans la classe.  
  
"Bah, il ne le saura jamais, il est trop stupide. Il--" Le dernier mot fut si aigu que quelques grognements le suivirent, avant qu'un lourd silence ne remplisse la salle de classe, doublé du murmures des potions qui bouillonnaient un peu partout. Au lieu de soulager Drago, l'arrêt des fausses voix augmenta sa peur. Il pouvait voir sa main trembler.   
  
On pouvait maintenant entendre des respirations accélérées, irrégulières; des rires retenus. Plus que la moitié des étudiants avaient les épaules tremblantes et les lèvres tordues.   
  
Puis un rire clair et franc éclata de la gorge de Neville et une seconde plus tard, il se fit imiter dans la pièce, fort, amplifié par l'écho. Drago tenta de se cacher sous sa table, son mal de tête aussi amplifié que le rire. Avec une curiosité morbide, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Rogue, qui choisi ce moment pour se redresser. Il resta ainsi, doit et imposant, les poings fermés et le dos toujours tourné aux étudiants, avant d'en avoir assez.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Tout s'arrêta automatiquement, sauf Grabbe et Goyle dont les rires plutôt rauques ne furent stoppés qu'avec l'aide d'un regard meurtrier que leur lança Rogue après s'être retourné. Les prochains sur la liste furent Drago et Harry. Le maître des Potions leur fit perdre chacun cent points et annonça qu'ils auraient une retenue le soir même. Sa voix était glacée et horriblement calme.  
  
"Et vous resterez après la classe." finit-il en murmurant. Il retourna d'un mouvement brusque vers son bureau, sa cape volant derrière lui.   
  
~*~  
  
Les autres Gryffondors partirent rapidement vers la sortie, donnant quelques clins d'oeil et quelques sourires vers Harry, ou semblant déroutés par le fait que lui et Drago s'étaient appelés par leur prénom.   
  
Mais ce n'était pas eux. Et maintenant Harry devait rester dans la classe avec les deux Serpentards qu'il trouvait sexy...  
  
Ewww. Il n'avait pas pensé ça.  
  
Il évita de regarder Hermione et Ron tandis qu'il quittaient, bons derniers, fermant la porte avec eux. Hourra, pensa tristement Harry, je suis enfermé.  
  
"Avez-vous une idée de qui a fait ça?" C'était Rogue.  
  
Harry était presque certain que sa mâchoire touchait le sol. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers Drago le rassura; il n'était pas le seul étonné. Rogue savait que ce n'était pas eux? Mais il ne les avait même pas vus!  
  
Le professeur soupira, visiblement agacé. "Oui, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas vous deux." Il lisait dans les pensées, en plus? "Le sujet est clos. Je vous demande maintenant de trouver les coupables, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvés en retenue pour au moins une semaine. Et oui, vous aussi, Malfoy." Drago effaça son air offensé pour paraître incrédule. Harry aurait pu trouver son air comique s'il n'était pas tout autant surpris.  
  
Oh, et aussi s'il ne ressentait pas ce besoin féroce de réconforter le blond. Arg. Il était vraiment perdu... Et, Rogue était sérieux? Ils devraient trouver le coupable de cette mauvaise blague alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait?! C'était si injuste! Si--  
  
Bien, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de la part de Rogue, à bien y penser. Mais le professeur avait tout de même inclus Drago Malefoy dans cette injustice. Maintenant, en grand habitué des punitions signées Rogue, il attendant le coup de grâce...  
  
"Bien entendu, la perte des points de vos Maisons n'est pas annulée; c'était des élèves de Gryffondor ou de, moins probablement, Serpentard qui ont fait le coup. Les points seront réajustés après. Et comme je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole," Il regardait Harry du coin de l'oeil avec un sourire mauvais. "la retenue d'aujourd'hui ne sera pas annulée. Ce soir dans cette classe. Vous n'avez peut-être rien à faire avec ces... commentaires négatifs, mais il est vrai que vous aviez fait surchauffer votre Hydryde de Merlin. Et ce n'est pas votre seule faute."  
  
  
  
Hé bien, le coup de grâce avait été rapide.  
  
Il les regarda l'un après l'autre, sans un mot de plus, avant de leur indiquer la sortie. Les deux garçons s'en allèrent, tout les deux renfrognés. Durant le trajet pour sortir des cachots, Harry pouvait entendre Drago grogner à voix très basse, apparemment des commentaires moins que gentils sur le compte du professeur de Potions. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, un demi-sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.   
  
"Tu ris de moi?" Son ton dur ramena Harry sur terre.   
  
"Non, je me dis juste que Rogue est un vrai Serpentard." Harry garda son sourire, prenant une voix douce.   
  
Le blond le regarda curieusement avant d'avoir un air amusé. "Et pourquoi, je me le demande, oses-tu dire une telle chose devant moi?"  
  
"Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas." La conversation détendait définitivement le Gryffondor, même s'il sentait qu'il fallait être prudent. Il avait l'impression que Drago, comme lui, pouvait enfin voir l'idiotie de la plupart de leurs confrontations... Même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, l'imaginer n'avait rien de mal.   
  
"Oh, alors dites-moi, assistant du Choixpeau, que suis-je selon vous?" Drago regardait encore droit devant lui, semblant si chaleureux, si confortable que Harry se sentait retomber en amour avec lui. "Pas un de ces horribles Gryffondors, n'est-ce pas? Épargnez moi, je vous en prie."  
  
Harry tentait de retenir son rire, l'insulte si légère qu'elle ne l'atteignait tout simplement pas.  
  
"Bien sûr que non, Gryffondor est d'un niveau beaucoup élevé pour vous, M. Malefoy." Drago fit un court rire sarcastique, mais laissa Harry continuer. "Je vous recommanderais plutôt Poufsouffle... J'ai le sentiment que le jaune est définitivement votre couleur."   
  
"Je vous aime de moins en moins," répliqua le soi-disant futur Poufsouffle, secouant la tête en feignant l'exaspération. "Je m'étais toujours dit--"  
  
"HARRY!" Ron arriva en courant, le visage rouge. "Mais qu'est-ce que que Rogue a fait pour te retenir aussi longtemps?"  
  
"Er, Ron..." Inconfortable, le Survivant pouvait presque voir le moment magique partagé avec Drago se réduire en poussière. Le blond avait fixé Ron arriver avec un visage abasourdi, semblant finalement réaliser que c'était avec Potter qu'il parlait, Harry Potter. Il plissa les yeux, sombre, avec de partir rapidement le plus loin possible. Harry ne put détacher son regard du Serpentard avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.  
  
Il aimait Ron, oui, au fond de lui-même il savait que ce serait toujours son meilleur ami, mais il y a des fois où l'assommer semblait une merveilleuse idée.  
  
'Drago...'  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione avait les mêmes impulsions qu'Harry; Ron pouvait être si... Elle soupira, secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur.   
  
Ils avaient à peine vu Harry arriver vers eux que le rouquin s'était littéralement jeté sur lui, éloignant Malefoy. Hermione avait vus leurs sourires, la joie timide dans le visage d'Harry. Et voir cet humour avait rassurée la sorcière; son plan pour les mettre ensemble lui semblait plus fondé. Même elle avait des doutes, quelques fois, sur les bienfaits d'un tel couple.  
  
Elle commencerait ses préparations aussitôt que possible, et tout serait prêt. Si tout ce déroulait parfaitement, Harry serait avec Malefoy -- Drago, se corrigea-t-elle -- avant la mi-Novembre.  
  
~*~  
  
Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se décider.   
  
Est-ce qu'il tuerait Weasley horriblement ou est-ce qu'il était reconnaissant? La... deuxième, s'affirmait-il, même s'il n'en ferait absolument rien et tenterait d'oublier cette dette. Et puis, de toute façon, le projet de faire souffrir Weasley était sur sa liste de choses à faire, alors...   
  
Dans tous les cas, l'affreux rouquin avait bien agit en rappelant à Drago ses priorités. Ses ennemis. Potter était le premier sur la liste.   
  
Drago prit une grande respiration, poussa le souvenir de sa sortie des Potions dans un coin sombre de son esprit et se prépara mentalement pour la retenue à venir. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir par les plans, jeux ou par quelque manigance de Potter. Il était Drago Malefoy, héritier de la fortune de sa famille et des valeurs qui l'avait forgé. Futur Mangemort, meneur, et fier de l'être. Il n'avait besoin de personne.  
  
Il retourna vers son dortoir les épaules rigides et le regard rempli de haine.  
  
~*~  
  
"--et surtout, surtout, ne le laisse pas s'approcher à moins de deux mètres --non, trois. C'est plus sûr. Et essaie de ne pas l'écouter, ni le regarder de loin ou de près --à trois mètres maximum, n'oublie pas. Et aussi, il ne--"  
  
"Ron!" Le rouquin se tût, clignant des yeux quelques fois. Harry prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, puis continua à parler. "Je sais déjà tout ça. Je serai prudent, c'est promis. À plus tard."   
  
Le portrait se referma bruyamment, surprenant la Grosse Dame qu'Harry entendit grogner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne quitte l'étage. D'un pas très lent, il prit le chemin menant à sa retenue, évitant tout obstacle avec soin. Il ne croisa que quelques personnes sur son chemin; un groupe de jeunes élèves, un Serpentard à l'air ennuyé, Parvarti Patil, Dean Thomas... Après un moment, il arrêta d'essayer pauvrement d'occuper son esprit avec ces visages et ces noms. Il étudia la situation de tous les côtés avant de se sentir un peu moins lourd. Ce n'était pas si horrible. Il y survivrait. Un petit sourire ironique apparût sur ses lèvres: il était le Survivant, après tout. Un joli blond avec qui il avait eu une conversation trop civilisée et un beau grand noir aux regards perçants n'allaient pas lui gâcher le restant de ses jours.   
  
...Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à Rogue comme ça. C'était définitivement anormal. Surtout qu'il commençait à s'y habituer.   
  
La porte de la classe de Rogue lui apparut beaucoup trop rapidement.  
  
~*~  
  
Le moindre bruit insolite faisait sursauter Harry, lui faisant habituellement écraser l'araignée qu'il essayait d'ouvrir avec sa minuscule épingle. Un haut-le-coeur le prit silencieusement lorsqu'il ouvrit la main pour y voir des entrailles et quelques pattes arrachés, collées sur les autres avec un liquide jaunâtre. Il eu une pensée compatissante pour Ron.   
  
On pouvait sentir la présence autoritaire du directeur des Serpentards, même s'il s'occupait à corriger une pile de parchemins. Le récipient d'encre rouge, destinée aux corrections et fautes, s'était vidé de moitié en moins d'une heure. L'humeur du professeur descendait au même rythme.  
  
Quant à Drago, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'Harry était entré dans la salle, et reflétait à quelques traits près l'expression de Rogue. Travaillant, il avait déjà rempli quatre grands récipients avec les organes et les pattes des cadavres des bébés tarentules. Harry terminait son deuxième bocal. Par contre, sa pile des «inutilisables» était de loin la plus haute.  
  
Et il s'était piqué plusieurs fois, aussi.  
  
Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et le Gryffondor écrasa un autre cadavre. Rogue, agacé, demanda sèchement au visiteur d'entrer. Harry leva les yeux, avide de distraction. La porte s'ouvrit avec un maximum de soin.  
  
"Pro-Professeur? Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais, hum, le Professeur Trelawney voudrait vous voir... Tout de suite. S'il vous plaît."  
  
Lavande, cramoisie, recula aussitôt son message entendu. Encore plus sombre, Rogue abandonna son siège pour la suivre. S'arrêtant dans l'encadrement, ils fixa les deux sorciers encore dans la pièce, de petits organes plein les mains, disant sans un son ce qu'il ferait si le moindre accident arrivait durant son absence. Il s'en alla, laissant la porte se fermer d'elle-même. Le cri contenu de Lavande ("Pourquoi c'est toujours moi?") fut la dernière chose qu'Harry entendit avant que la porte ne se referme lourdement. L'atmosphère redevint aussi tendue qu'avant l'arrivé de Lavande, lui et Drago continuant d'amasser de futurs ingrédients de potion en silence. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'Harry ne se retourne, surpris d'entendre la voix de Drago.  
  
"J'ai encore ta cape, Potter." Un murmure.   
  
Harry se retourna brusquement vers le blond. Drago s'essuyait les mains avec un chiffon, fixant le plancher avec un sourire mauvais avant de relever lentement les yeux vers Harry.   
  
"Et j'ai l'intention de la garder. J'espère que tu n'y tenais pas trop." Son sourire s'entrouvrit pour montrer ses dents avant qu'il ne retourne la tête vers son travail. Harry frissonna en voyant le liquide jaune gicler. Tournant également la tête, il tenta d'effacer les araignées de son esprit. C'était facile; ce qu'avait dit Drago Malefoy était une diversion très efficace.   
  
Sa première année à Poudlard lui revint en tête, tout comme sa réaction en découvrant l'origine de la cape d'invisibilité. Le visage de ses parents dans le Miroir du Risèd... Il aurait pu y rester toute sa vie. Savourant le passé, oubliant le présent compliqué et le futur incertain...  
  
"Je la veux."   
  
Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé, avant que Drago ne lui réponde, d'un ton sans réplique, "Jamais." Voyant le visage triomphant du Serpentard, Harry sentit sa main trembler. Le reste de son être était anormalement calme, ne quittant pas une seconde le regard du blond, et déplaça la main droite et prit une poignée des cadavres de tarentules inutilisables. Rapidement, Drago Malefoy se retrouva avec des entrailles et des pattes velues dans les cheveux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au même moment qu'un cri strident sortait de ses lèvres. Un lourd silence accompagna le regard soutenu que les sorciers s'échagèrent. Drago arracha une moitié d'araignée et la lança, atteignant le front du Gryffondor. En quelques secondes, une guerre était déclarée et les murs étaient recouverts des projectiles empestants.   
  
Harry se mit debout, un des récipients de verre qu'il avait prit si longtemps à remplir dans les bras, se dirigeant à grands pas vers Drago, qui se levait plus lentement, continuant à viser l'autre garçon. Ils reculèrent vers l'arrière de la classe, loin des tables, Harry étant décidé à renverser le contenu de son bocal sur le blond. Soudainement, il reçu un projectile rigide près de l'oeil, le faisant grogner et trébûcher. Son souffle s'arrêta tandis qu'il tombait vers l'avant, amenant Drago avec lui. Son récipient se fracassa sur le sol, éclaboussant d'autres araignées. Drago essayait de s'éloigner et frappa Harry sur le mollet, ne réussissant qu'à glisser un peu plus loin. Il attrapa quelques araignées avant de figer, et de les relâcher doucement. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent grands lorsqu'il le vit fouiller dans ses poches et en sortir sa baguette à la hâte. Il tremblait lui aussi mais, cette idée de sortir son arme montrait à Harry que le Serpentardétait davantage en contrôle que lui ne l'était.  
  
Harry reçu la baguette dans le front. Drago cracha une obscénité en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait.   
  
Ils étaient face-à-face, chaque visage taché, les cheveux de Drago et les lunettes d'Harry plus sales que tout le reste. Leurs respirations fortes, ils restaient à se dévisager avec colère. Harry se sentait encore parcouru de frissons et sa peau était moite sous le liquide jaunâtre et les parties d'araigné qui la recouvrait. La bataille l'avait épuisé, laissant une odeur forte qui lui encombrait les poumons. Lui et Drago se touchaient encore, la jambe repliée d'Harry par-dessus le genou du blond, les vêtements semblant presque collés entre eux.  
  
Ça aurait dû être la dernière chose à vouloir, vraiment. Il était entouré de cadavres infestes, un restant de colère dans la gorge et il était dans la classe de Potions - de Potions! - et Rogue pouvait revenir à tout instant... Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la bouche de Drago Malefoy. S'empêcher de vouloir toucher son visage.   
  
Le Serpentard semblait mal en point, toute haine effacée de ses traits par moment avant de revenir l'instant suivant. Il monta brutalement le regard vers Harry et, pour un instant, il sembla effrayé, perdu. Harry prit une longue inspiration.  
  
Puis la porte s'ouvrit et tout cela n'eu plus autant d'importance.   
  
L'humeur de Rogue en découvrant l'état de aurait put rendre jaloux un Épouvantard.  
  
~*~  
  
Il retourna au dortoir, sachant qu'il avait maintenant une semaine de retenus séparé de Drago, des démangeaisons partout et une surdité temporaire. Il souhaitait pouvoir dormir malgré les cris de Rogue qui ne quittaient pas sa mémoire. D'un coup de baguette, Harry enleva les diverses parties d'araignée avant d'entrer dans le dortoir, au cas où Ron serait là. Une seule personne ayant des cauchemars était suffissant, merci beaucoup.   
  
~*~  
  
))*((*((*((*))*))*))((*((*((*))*))*))*((  
  
"Je la veux."  
  
Il reconnaissait cette voix. Ce ton.  
  
"Jamais," avait-il répondu, froidement, avant de se faire recouvrir d'araignées.   
  
Il avait répondu à ça, aussi. Il s'était défendu. Avait attaqué.  
  
Des morceaux de tarentules emmêlés dans ses mèches blondes, collés sur son visage et sous ses ongles, mais il essayait de ne pas y penser.   
  
"Tu ne réussiras jamais, Drago."  
  
Quelque chose lui disait que cette phrase n'avait pas existé, que le garçon ne l'avait jamais prononcé. Qu'il n'avait pas dit ce prénom.  
  
D'autres entrailles, et il pouvait discerner une patte de cricket à l'intérieur du petit corps. Le dernier repas.  
  
Il pouvait voir la lumière des bougies de la pièce réflétée violemment sur une paire de lunettes sale et vieille. Et des yeux réflétant tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout l'amour des autres qu'il n'avait pas eue.  
  
Mais, ça aussi, il essayait de ne pas y penser.  
  
Il remplit sa main avec d'autres projectiles, il y en avait toujours, et le garçon tomba par sa faute. Un bruit de fracas, de verre, et il se fit écraser sous son ennemi.   
  
Ennemi?  
  
Une partie de sa robe était déchirée, un pincement douleureux tandis qu'un des fragments de verre se coinçait sous sa jambe, humidifiant ensuite le tissu de sang.   
  
"Jamais."  
  
Et encore, les yeux le fixaient, cherchant et trouvant l'âme qu'il avait pourtant si bien caché.  
  
"Drago."  
  
Il se souvint qu'il devait respirer. L'air était chaud et métallique. Les yeux devenaient aveuglants. Il ferma les siens tandis que l'atmosphère changeait.  
  
Le sang avait arrêté de couler le long de sa jambe et une vague d'eau sembla passer sur lui, le débarrassant de tout ce que les tarentules avaient laissé. Le laissant pourtant sec. Peut-être n'était-ce pas de l'eau, alors.  
  
"Drago..."  
  
Peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu de guerre.   
  
Ou d'ennemi.   
  
Il ne se rappelait pas avoir ouvert les paupières, mais peut-être les yeux du garçon pouvait-il le voir même s'ils étaient fermés. L'air avait encore changé; l'odeur métallique du sang était disparue. Avait-il vraiment saigné? Une de ses joues était recouverte, réchauffée par la chaleur d'une autre personne, d'une main autre que la sienne. Et, les yeux fermés ou non, il pouvait voir un sourire.   
  
Une autre main se glissa sur sa nuque et l'approcha du garçon.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Un doigt sur ses lèvres, cinq dans ses cheveux et quatre sur sa joue.   
  
"Chut..." Un murmure, très près de lui. De la chaleur, un souffle, une bouche se posant sur la sienne et des éclairs.   
  
Un seul éclair. Une cicatrice.  
  
))*((*((*((*))*))*))((*((*((*))*))*))*((  
  
Un cri fut poussé dans la nuit tandis qu'un Serpentard se réveillait, en sueur.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Bon, alors si ça se n'est pas assez bizarre pour vous... ^^; Ne me faites pas de mal, je sais que le genre de cette fic change énormément :)  
  
-  
  
--------  
  
Okami-chan : *tremble dans ses pantoufles* Vi-vi vi, je vais finir cette fic, promis ^^; Ton couroux aussi est très épeurant, mais, désolée, moins que les costumes que j'ai vus à l'Halloween... Moi, déguisée en mime(oui, tu peux rire de moi ^^), avoir encore des images de la danse en ligne des élèves de mon école, ou des slows sous l'air de Titanic...  
  
Bon. Retour à la review... :p Merci beaucoup pour ton pardon et tes intérêts (de banque. Arg. Je suis fatiguée... plus jamais de vieux film de Dracula à minuit... ^^) Oui, MERCI pour ton pardon. J'en ai bien besoin :P   
  
Nakhemda: Lol, faudra faire un concours pour savoir qui sera la présidente du club des smileys! ^^ Sauf que c'est pas juste, moi je me retiens... *Se racle la gorge* En tous cas, si tu veux tellement un Lucius, je vais essayer. Mais je l'écrit mal ^^; et je ne le l'avais pas prévu alors ce sera... encore plus bizarre que ce rêve que je viens d'écrire ^^;   
  
Woah, ça avait l'air d'une bonne fic, lolll ^^ Et puis ton cas n'est pas agravé du tout du tout, je suis sûre d'avoir lu pire. ;) Et merci pour les commentaires! Me faire comparer à Stephen King, wow (Ben, pas moi, mais le style que j'avais emprunté à une autre... hum...) en tous cas, merci de m'avoir tout dit ça, je suis toute émue! ^^   
  
celine.s : Merci beaucoup! ^^ Tu auras la suite de ce chapitre là, aussi, je peux te le garantir ;) Toute review fait toujours plaisir, tu le prouves ;)   
  
Saael' : Les ^^ mettre de la joie dans le texte, et tu es donc invité à être secrétaire du club des smileys avec moi et Nak' (oui elle est gentille ;)   
  
J'espère que ta fièvre s'est amiliorée, en un mois ^^; Et puis le contact est mis, c'est avec plaisir que je te parlerai sur MSN ;) C'est toi qui va peut-être t'ennuyer, gniac gniac. Mais t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas souvent connectée :P   
  
Lolll tous les 36 mois? :P Juste pour ça, je ne vais pas tuer Cho! Héhé  
  
...désolée, la fatigue me fait de drôles de choses... hum hum.  
  
Et le pauvre petit Ryry et le pauvre tit Draco te pardonnent d'avoir la fièvre :) Joyeuse forme et bonnes futures reviews, pour ensoleiller la vie de plein d'auteurs chanceux comme moi ;P Merci pour tout! ^^ Et c'est gentil de me réssuciter en cas de malheur... même si c'est pour m'enprissonner jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour que j'écrive la suite ^^;  
  
clau: Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais j'ai de la difficulté à écrire depuis presque un an, alors le maximum que je puisse faire, c'est un chapitre par mois. Et comme celui-ci était pour octobre et qu'on est le 1er novembre, il y en aura un autre ce mois-ci.   
  
Également, si tu préférerais que je fasse un résumé du dernier chapitre à chaque fois, tu n'auras qu'à le demander. C'est un moindre mal. Merci pour la dernière remarque :p  
  
Enishi: Elle est de retour! Salut! ^^ Je leur souhaite aussi, à Lav et Pav, de réussir à les mettre ensemble :) c'est qu'il serait temps ;)   
  
Et puis Cho revient dans le prochain chapitre alors, bwahahaha, tu devras la supporter :P mais, grâce à ma muse qui aime autant Cho que toi, tu devrais aimé l'ajout qu'elle a fait à l'une de mes futures scènes ^^   
  
Awww, c'est trop mignon ta dernière remarque, Merci! ^-^ Je serai là pour écrire, alors! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de tarentules ;P  
  
misslulu: Tu n'es pas la seule revieweuse en manque d'inspiration, je te jure, et juste le fait que tu aies quand même écrit quelque chose m'émue ^^   
  
Et moi j'ai pas d'Histoire! Haha! ^^ Mais j'ai des Maths 536 *éclate en sanglots*  
  
Vive les vacances et ta review! Yippi! ;)  
  
Hannange: Je cherche toujours les rires ^^ Et ça me surprends à chaque fois que je réussi ;P C'est avec plaisir que je me suis inscrite à ton groupe, et merci beaucoup pour le temps passé à écrire et à envoyer la review! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre ;P Avec beaucoup de chance, j'aurais réussi à causer quelques sourires ;)  
  
---------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Bon hé bien ça conclut, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais ^^ Et puis je vais faire un chap pour chaque mois, donc vous en aurez un autre avant décembre, ça vous va? :P   
  
-  
  
Un grooos bisous à ma musette (héhéhé) Thundergirl, sans qui je m'ennuie et qui me force à chaque téléphone à parler de cette fic, me donnant ensuite pleins d'idées ;P Je veux savoir en quoi tu étais déguisée hier, pleasee! ^^ Moi en mime, je faisais dur... Convainc moi du contraire en me disant le tien ma sauterelle ;P   
  
-  
  
Joyeuse Halloween en retard! ^^ On va dire que les araignées étaient là pour vous mettre dans l'atmosphère ;)   
  
- 


	11. Chapitre 11

Fiou, juste à temps pour le mois de novembre! ^^  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
D'un coup de baguette, elle replaça les feuilles en quatre piles. Elle prit la première, survola chaque fiche et sourit.  
  
"Gryffondor."  
  
Elle révisa ainsi chaque paquet, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres à chaque fois. Poussant les feuilles plus loin sur la table, Hermione tira un parchemin de son sac et prépara l'annonce qu'elle ferait le lendemain matin. La brunette n'en avait toujours pas parler à Ron, ce qui la préoccupait un peu, mais elle préférait voir sa réaction après la lecture de son annonce. De toute façon, elle pourrait se passer d'un assistant. Mais l'aide de Ron serait tout de même utile, sinon amusante...  
  
Elle se racla la gorge, délogeant le sommeil de sa voix avant de murmurer son brouillon de discours. Après quelques essais et plusieurs corrections, son perfectionnisme était à peu près contenté.   
  
Hier soir, après le souper, Hermione était allée voir le Directeur d'un pas un peu hésitant, mais le professeur Dumbledore avait adoré son idée. Enthousiasmé, il avait commencé à ajouter ses propres idées et conseils, transformant un simple détour de routine en soirée magique. Encouragée, elle avait parlé de la tradition moldue de porter des déguisements; les fantômes, les sorcières, les monstres de film... L'humour amené par l'exagération, comme les verrues et les nez crochus des sorcières des contes, plaisait infiniment à Dumbledore. Mais Hermione avait eu l'impression qu'il en connaissait déjà plus qu'il ne laissait paraître au sujet de l'Halloween.   
  
Elle avait ensuite commencé à parler de son autre projet, le plus important. Qui prendrait également place le 31 octobre, puisque l'idée des costumes avait été acceptée.   
  
Un sourire aux lèvres à l'aube de ce mardi matin, une heure avant le réveil des autres Gryffondors, Hermione continua de préparer ses fiches. Voyant celle de "Malefoy, Drago", elle se sentit fière. Harry aurait sa fin heureuse, même si l'amour était aveugle. Elle soupira pour la forme, ajoutant la fiche "Potter, Harry" avec la précédente.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry s'étira longuement, ayant mieux dormi qu'il ne l'avait cru possible avec tous ces souvenirs d'araignées, de retenues et de colère.   
  
Il restait tout de même hésitant quant aux événements de la veille. La peur soudaine de Drago, avant que Rogue n'entre, lui revenait encore à l'esprit. L'envie presque trop forte de s'approcher du blond ne voulait pas non plus s'éclipser, et Harry se sentait rougir.   
  
S'il l'aurait fait... S'il l'aurait fait, tout serait tombé à l'eau; Drago ne croyait-il pas que tous ces baisers avaient été pour un sortilège? Non, il ne faudrait donc plus l'embrasser...   
  
Soupir.   
  
Au moins il pouvait continuer de le regarder... Mais il n'avait plus sa cape pour se rendre invisible et l'observer quand il le désirait. Le plus souvent possible.  
  
Arg. La vie était cruelle.   
  
~*~  
  
En dessous de ses couvertures, Drago Malefoy pensait à la même chose, mais en ajoutant quelques blasphèmes, des tremblements de peur et de rage et un mal de tête lui déchirant le crâne. Il avait à peine bougé depuis l'hallucination, le iCauchemar/i. Des heures durant, il s'était efforcé de se rendormir, de se rendre aveugle ou de tout simplement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.   
  
Les rideaux de son lit étaient tirés, et heureusement imprégnés d'un sort de silence depuis le premier cauchemar avec ce stupide Potter. L'imbécile, le stupide et très laid Potter. Harry pas-du-tout-séduisant-parce-que-Drago-était-hétérosexuel Potter. Penser à le toucher sans lui faire de mal était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait. Ces frissons qu'il venait d'avoir en imaginant l'image ne pouvait être que de dégoût. Une nausée. Sinon, il serait anormal.   
  
Voyant la lumière traverser le tissu entourant son lit, il ferma les yeux avec force, laissant le temps aux autres Serpentards de se préparer et de s'en aller. Il se tourna ensuite de côté, lentement, avant de se lever complètement. Il se prépara au ralenti, bloquant toutes les pensées possibles, sauf une. Celle qui proclamait qu'il était normal. Riche, supérieur, magnifique... mais normal.   
  
C'est à peine s'il se rendit compte d'être arrivé dans la grande salle, les odeurs, sucrées pour la plupart, furent son seul indice. Tout son corps était alourdi, inconfortable.   
  
Mais il était normal.   
  
Il aimait les filles. Et il devait le prouver à tout le monde, à lui-même.   
  
Chang.   
  
~*~   
  
Elle glissait sa fourchette dans le sirop resté au creux de son assiette, regardant les marques disparaîtrent après avoir formé cercles et spirales. Elle sentait les regards de quelques Serdaigles, de plusieurs filles, comme à tous les repas depuis que Malefoy l'avait embrassée.  
  
Elle était incapable de même penser son prénom ces temps-ci. Depuis l'évènement qui rendit jalouses tant d'amies. Le Serpentard était plus convoité qu'elle ne l'aurait cru... C'est vrai qu'il était mignon, mais à ce point...  
  
Rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait voulu. N'avait-elle été qu'un défi? Et Malefoy l'avait laissé dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Incapable de même lui parler. Sans jamais sourire. Sans remplir aucun de ses vides béants, laissés par Cédric. Sans montrer ce côté sensible, honnête et humain qu'elle avait espéré. Elle n'était même plus sûre de vouloir revoir Malefoy. Il n'était pas fait pour elle. Il n'avait peut-être été qu'une illusion...  
  
Cho reposa sa fourchette, maintenant collante à cause du sirop, repoussant ses idées noires. Fixant son assiette quelques secondes, elle eu l'impression soudaine que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle leva les yeux pour voir que presque tous les regards étaient dirigés vers un point au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se retourna, curieuse et effrayée, et sa dernière pensée avant de se faire retourner brusquement fût 'Lui?'.   
  
Le blond lui attrapa les épaules en pressant sa bouche sur la sienne d'une manière forte mais chaste. Comme s'il voulait en finir au plus vite, mais qu'il était désespéré de se rendre jusqu'au bout. Cho se fit soulever, puis pousser vers l'arrière pour atterrir le dos contre la table, dans sa propre assiette encore pleine de sirop. Les yeux ronds, elle sentit son assaillant la suivre, continuant à l'embrasser maladroitement tandis qu'un pot de sirop se renversait en lui coulant dans les cheveux. Ses bras commencèrent à s'agiter, réussissant enfin à attraper Malefoy pour l'éloigner. Le Serpentard coupa immédiatement tout contact avec elle, laissant les deux attrapeurs immobiles reprendre leur souffle pendant quelques secondes.   
  
Malefoy, sans un dernier regard vers Cho, se retourna tandis qu'elle tentait de se décoller de la table, sentant quelques cheveux s'arracher.   
  
Elle n'osait pas penser. Le prénom et tout le reste.  
  
~*~   
  
L'air passait difficilement dans ses poumons, son souffle était court. Ses lèvres brûlaient, chauffaient.   
  
Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu?  
  
Les autres tables passèrent en un éclair, rien ne s'imprégna dans son cerveau sauf la table des Gryffondors, où il chercha Potter, sans succès. Une violence frustration s'empara de lui et il sortit en vitesse de la salle, seul, oubliant à la fois Chang et tous les autres.   
  
Où était Potter? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là?   
  
Il sortit, continuant à chercher des yeux les corridors, passant sans le savoir devant la pièce vide où Harry s'était enfermé.  
  
~*~   
  
Un peu moins d'espoir. Encore une fois.  
  
Dans son empressement à regarder Drago et à penser à lui, il ne s'était pas arrêter à réfléchir sur ses véritables chances. Il n'avait imaginer ce qui arriverait si Drago ne pourrait tout simplement pas aimer un garçon, Harry en particulier. Mais maintenant, en revoyant (trop bien) la scène du déjeuner, tout ça commençait à prendre forme. Peut-être Harry devait-il trouver quelqu'un d'autre? Un gentil garçon, une jolie fille...  
  
Soupir.  
  
Seul Drago l'intéressait. Prendre quelqu'un d'autre ne serait que le remplacer pauvrement: trop de souffrance inutile. Il resterait vieux garçon, ce serait tout... Ou, version plus optimiste, il réussirait peut-être à se défaire de son obsession. Peut-être que tout ce dont il avait besoin était de faire preuve de patience, de laisser faire le temps.  
  
De garder espoir.   
  
Dans tous les cas, Harry tenterait d'éviter d'être trop impulsif. Incapable d'interdire tout contact, il se promit donc d'être prudent.   
  
~*~  
  
Le regard aiguisé, tentant de retenir son enthousiasme, Hermione parcourait le château. Elle observa chaque élève rencontré avec intérêt avant de tout noter dans son carnet. Des dizaines de livres de psychologie lus et relus derrière elle, ces observations se relevaient utiles. Avant même que les cours de la journée aient commencé, Hermione avaient déduit assez d'amourettes et de passions secrètes pour faire concurrence aux potins d'une semaine entière.   
  
C'était comme de monter sa propre entreprise, tant il y avait de préparation. Hermione adorait ça. Cette agence de rencontre Poudlard serait grandiose. Tous ceux qui ne demandaient pas le contraire seraient jumelés... Le bal costumé d'Halloween ferait les couples sans que personne ne soit jugé par les apparences. C'était si mignon...  
  
Hermione se découvrait aussi, un peu honteuse, un côté beaucoup moins sérieux qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu; elle avait gloussé en découvrant, par exemple, que les caractères de Ginny et de Seamus se complétaient parfaitement. Elle ne devait pas oublier le but premier de l'agence de rencontre. Harry et Malfoy seraient ensemble... même que, selon quelques livres, une rivalité comme la leur pouvait cacher beaucoup de choses. Un sourire inconfortable se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione tandis qu'elle prenait lentement le chemin jusqu'à son prochain cours.   
  
~*~  
  
"J'ai dit tasse-toi, Weasley! Enlève-toi de mon chemin!"  
  
"Je te le demande une dernière fois." La voix était presque éteinte. "Pourquoi veux-tu savoir où il est?"  
  
"Pour le... le frapper, bien enten-- Aïe! T'as pas le droit! Lâche mes cheveux! D'accord, d'accord, je veux lui... lui parler, tiens; tu as quelque chose contre la liberté d'opinion? N'oublie pas que c'est elle qui m'empêche de te jeter à Azkaban depuis ton arrivée à l'école-- Hé! Je t'ai dit de lâcher mes cheveux! Ça fait mal!"  
  
"Tant mieux! ...insupportable, Malfoy... Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de..."  
  
"Où est Potter? Le- ce sale, affreux-- Mon bras! Espèce de-- AÏE! Arrête! Je veux juste savoir dans quel cours vous allez!"  
  
"Ron! Qu'est-ce que..."  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils en direction des deux sorciers, enregistrant la tête de Malefoy sous le bras du rouquin, la grimace enragée du Serpentards... est-ce que Ron était vraiment en train de lui tirer les cheveux?!  
  
Ron la regarda, un éclair de surprise passa devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne relâche Drago, qui tomba à genoux sur le plancher. Il se releva rapidement, décidant que de poser sa question à Granger était moins dangereux. Il tribucha brutalement sur un pied et lança à Weasley, qui souriait méchamment, un regard noir.   
  
"Granger." Mieux vallait en finir tout de suite. "Où est Potter?"  
  
Elle le regarda étrangement, un mélange de surprise et d'autre chose, une étincelle, avant d'articuler lentement qu'elle ne le savait pas. Ces Gryffondors étaient vraiment tous des ignares. Des crétins. Particuliairement Potter. Il fixa Granger directement dans les yeux avant de partir, sa cape battant l'air majestueusement pour quelqu'un qui avait eue, une demi-minute plus tôt, la tête coincée sous le bras d'un Griffondor. Direction cours de Métamorphose.   
  
'Espérons que McGonagall nous apprendra comment changer les pouilleux délabrés en quelque chose d'utile,' Il se voyait déjà joyeusement métamorphoser Ronald Weasley en serviette de table.  
  
~*~  
  
La soirée était douce.  
  
Harry tourna agilement vers la droite, la pression de la journée et des quatres classes se dissipant au même rythme qu'empruntait le vent pour glisser sur son visage. Ah, les bienfaits du Quidditch, des moments libres où l'on pouvait voler en solitaire. L'horizon était souligné d'orangé, réflétant sur les nuages tandis l'air froid réveillait ses sens. Il se sentait déterminé, vivant. Loin des précipices risqués de l'amour et plus près du bien-être.  
  
Il plongea brusquement vers le sol, son champ de vison réduit à la verdure, avant de remonter et de sortir des limites du terrain à travers un des anneaux. Pourquoi pas un tour du château? Il rêvait maintenant d'effleurer l'eau des doigts, de cueillir quelques algues...   
  
Le château semblait offrir tous ses secrets, tous ses mystères. Avec un soupir, Harry songeait qu'il y avait pourtant plusieurs mystères que même un endroit millénaire ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Ce château avait vu grandir autant de gentils que de méchants, à grande échelle comme Dumbledore et Tom Jedusor, ou tout simplement Drago Malefoy et Harry lui-même. Éternel recommencement, il commençait à saisir la profondeur de ces mots. Il espérait que tout finisse bien.   
  
Il tourna son attention vers le sol un instant et fut surpris de voir quelqu'un se promener rapidement près de la Forêt Interdite. Si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas de tours, et ses yeux étaient devenus des experts pour reconnaître Drago Malefoy, c'était bien le blond propre aux cheveux de Drago et sa démarche. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il s'avançait vers l'autre garçon, le coeur emballé et le balai moins sûr entre les mains. Tous ses pensées cohérentes exclamaient l'impossibilité de cette présente, les autres étant occupées à se demander s'il n'était pas trop décoiffé. Comme dans un rêve, il atterrit sans un bruit sur l'herbe et regarda Drago s'éloigner dans la direction inverse, son Nimbus 2001 traînant derrière lui.   
  
"Drago?"  
  
'Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas attirer son attention, Harry. Félicitations, très bien joué.' Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce sarcasme intérieur, beaucoup trop Serpentard, surtout lorsque tout semblait s'être figé dans les environs. Avant que Drago ne se retourne. Et avance. Jusqu'à être face-à-face.   
  
Beaucoup trop près.  
  
Les yeux gris semblaient d'acier. "Potter." Son expression devint soudainement moins confiante, comme s'il avait reçu un coup d'une réalité effrayante, et Harry se sentait faiblir. Il ne devait pas se rapprocher. Ni lui, ni Drago. Sinon... il n'était pas sûr de ce qui pourrait arriver.  
  
"Quoi?" Il devait paraître tellement stupide. Le sang monta à ses joues tandis que Drago pinçait les lèvres.  
  
"Rien."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Alors..." Harry fit mine de reprendre son balai, avalant sa fierté pour l'espoir de se sauver. Drago se renfrogna, empoigant aussi son balai et baissant les yeux. Quand il les releva, un air de défi choqua Harry. Sans un mot, le blond s'envola dans les airs, attendant qu'on l'accompagne. Harry le rejoint, seule son expérience l'empêchant de tomber, les yeux fixés sur Drago.  
  
"J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, Potter." Il pouvait facilement reconnaître ce sourire provoquant, ce ton lent. "Si tu arrives avant moi à l'intérieur de Poudlard, en passant par l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch, tu auras peut-être une chance de revoir ta précieuse cape d'Invisibilité." Harry restait interloqué. "Pas très enthousiaste, hein Potter? Ce n'est pas grave. Je commence à être attaché à cette cape, moi-même. Pas que tu as la moindre chance de gagner, bien entendu..."  
  
«Il essaie de t'énerver, Harry. Il veux faire l'intéressant, tout simplement. Laisse-le faire.» 'Merci Hermione, mais j'écouterai tes conseils une autre fois. Quand ma cape ne sera pas mise en jeu.'  
  
"J'accepte. On y va."  
  
Le temps d'élargir son sourire, Drago était parti. Les mains rigides sur le manche de son Éclair de feu, Harry le suivit aussi rapidement que possible, sentant le vent mordre son visage. Il devait gagner...  
  
Peut-être pourrait-il continuer à espionner Drago avec la cape? ...Il était ivraiment/i désespéré. Mais l'idée lui plaisait.  
  
Il atteint rapidement Drago, qui faisait trop de virages inutiles, absorbé par l'idée de gagner. C'était touchant. Quand Harry le dépassa, il vint le percuter avec rage, leurs lourdes robes d'octobre frottant l'une contre l'autre. Harry ressentit à peine l'impact. Il continua d'avancer.   
  
Les deux sorciers arrivèrent sur le terrain à peu près en même temps, mais Drago attrappa Harry pour le ralentir, essayant de le projetter à terre. Harry trébucha, attrappant lui aussi le vêtement de Drago. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le gazon humide, le souffle court et des images de vols encore pleins la tête. Harry était étourdi, perdu.   
  
"Dé- dégage..."   
  
Il sentait une main sur son bras, l'envoyant encore plus loin, tandis que Drago se relevait. Il le laissa faire, regardant sans comprendre le Serpentard partir à tout vitesse vers l'école.   
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, le froid le réveilla. ...Sa cape...   
  
Pour résumer: Il avait un mal de tête, froid, et sa cape en moins. Donc aucune chance d'espionner Drago. Arg.  
  
Ajoutez à tout ça la possibilité d'un rhume, la visite à Madame Pomfresh à prévoir et ses devoirs d'Astrologie, et ça donnait un Harry pas content du tout.  
  
Pourquoi était-il venu voler, déjà? Se calmer?  
  
~*~  
  
"Bonne nuit, Harry."  
  
"Bonne nuit, Ron."  
  
Il s'endormit, heureux de sa propre fatigue.  
  
~*~  
  
Ses yeux étaient plus fermés qu'ouverts, l'image de son déjeuner appairaissant floue et éloignée. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et, apparemment, cette méthode naturelle n'était pas au point. Il demanderait quelques potions à Rogue cet après-midi, dans la classe (avec Potter). Il était donc épuisé, mais n'avait eu aucun cauchemar (avec Potter).  
  
Il se tenait la tête entre les mains, la retenant de tomber. La Grande Salle semblaient encore plus bruyante ce matin qu'elle ne l'avait été hier, alors que les rumeurs le concernant avaient été les plus fortes. Aussi bien savoir pourquoi, ça pourrait lui changer les idées... Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières lourdes rendant la tâche difficile, et ouvrit la bouche. Un long baîllement plus tard, il regarda les alentours, vit que plusieurs têtes étaient tournées vers la Grande tale, celle des professeurs. Incapable de s'étirer pour voir ce qui s'y passait, il se tourna vers Crabbe.  
  
"Gran'er est là. 'Chais pas 'ourquoi." répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule, la bouche pleine.   
  
Aussitôt, les bruits commencèrent à diminuer, et Drago fronça les sourcils alors que la voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre.  
  
"Je vous demande seulement un instant de silence avant de pouvoir tous retourner au délicieux festin que les Elfes de Maisons nous ont cuisiné aujourd'hui." Drago fit un demi-sourire sans conviction, se rappelant S.A.L.E. et se demandant comment réagissait la Sang-de-Bourbe. Ça ne sembla pas arrêter Dumbledore. "Mademoiselle Granger a eu deux merveilleuses idées qu'elle m'a communiqué, concernant la soirée de l'Halloween. Je lui laisse la parole."  
  
La voix de la Gryffondor, désagréable selon Drago, suivit, un rien inconfortable. "Alors, hum. Je me suis basée sur le mode de vie des Moldus-" Quelques grognements étouffés s'entendirent du côté des Serpentards. "-qui, eux, fêtent l'Halloween d'un autre façon. En plus des décorations traditionnels, les jeunes enfants, et même les plus vieux, se promènent de porte-à-porte pour recueillir des... Hum, cette partie est... En tous cas, ils se costument. Quelques déguisements traditionnels sont les fantômes, les sorcières," Drago regarda autour de lui, voyant des visages curieux, incrédules ou souriants. Lui était tout simplement ennuyé. Et fatigué. Il baîlla encore. Une éternité d'informations inutiles plus tard, Granger annonça que cette années, tous les élèves et professeurs étaient priés de se costumer, en tout ce qu'ils désiraient, en autant qu'ils ne soient pas reconnaissables.   
  
Quoi? Lui, délaisser ses merveilleux vêtements griffés pour quelque... de quoi avait-elle parlé déjà? De pirates et de citrouilles? C'était ridicule.   
  
...en n'importe quoi, hein? Il pourrait ce déguiser en... Hum, Voldemort, non? Pour effrayer tout le monde... Ou en n'importe qui, comme Potter, pour le ridiculiser... Hum. L'idée n'était peut-être pas isi/i mauvaise...  
  
"J'ai une deuxième annonce." Les murmures, excités pour la plupart, s'éteignèrent. "J'aimerais aussi parler d'un autre projet pour l'Halloween." Elle reprit son souffle. "Une agence de rencontre pour les élèves de l'école." Drago cligna, le reste du corps immobilisé. Quoi?!   
  
Une bonne partie du discours passa inaperçu à Drago. Une... Agence pour former des couples? Ce qui signifiait que lui, Drago Malefoy, héritier de haut rang, pouvait être jumelé avec n'importe quel déchet de l'école? Autant avec Millicient Bullstrode que... Il avala. Potter, Potter?! Comment ce nom lui était-il venu à l'esprit? Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas que ce soit Potter! De toute façon, ça ne serait jamais un garçon. Parce que les gens normaux prenaient quelqu'un de l'autre sexe. Et il devait absolument se changer les idées. Maintenant.   
  
"--à moins que cette suggestion ne soit trop précise, car j'évaluerai les couples par les personnalités et les intérêts et non le physique, vous pourrez me la demander. Également, si vous voulez, pour quelque raison, ne pas être couplé, il ne vous faudra que le dire--"  
  
C'était la solution. Mon Dieu, il devait parler à Granger.   
  
~*~  
  
"Ainsi, j'espère qu'aucun couple déjà formé ne se sente inconfortable. Que vous décidiez de rester avec la personne couplée à vous ou non sera votre choix, mais laisser une chance à l'amour. Merci de votre attention." Au milieu du silence, elle retourna lentement à sa table, évaluant les expressions des élèves. Elle se sentait respirer à nouveau; certains semblaient enthousiasmés, ou portaient un sourire gêné en regardant quelqu'un d'autre amoureusement.   
  
Elle allait adorer rendre tous ces gens heureux. Elle espérait réussir.   
  
À sa table, Ron et Harry la regardait avec des yeux ronds, Harry en particulier. Elle avait des plans pour lui, elle aurait tant aimer lui en parler immédiatement... Tout serait parfait.  
  
Il ne restait maintenant qu'à éviter Malefoy jusqu'à la soirée d'Halloween.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you liked! ^^ Ce chapitre est dédié à Thundergirl, pour ces suggestions, conseils, en plus du fait que c'était sa fête! Encore bonne fête Thundie :P J'espère que tu as aimé que Cho ait les cheveux pleins de sirop, même si ce n'était pas le gâteau et la fourchette que tu voulais ;)  
  
Et BONNE FÊTE aussi à Saael'! ^^   
  
La réponse aux reviews sera plus courte, mais n'oubliez pas que je vous aime tout autant :P Merci d'avoir lu et de me l'avoir fait savoir avec ces commentaires merveilleux! ^^  
  
Dodie-ange: Merci du conseil avec les html, j'espère avoir réussi ^^ Et merci de comprendre le temps que je mets à chaque chapitre ^^; Merci pour toute ta review, finalement :P  
  
Lululle: Étrange mais super? Ma mission est donc achevée :) Merci énormément!  
  
  
  
hanna: Merci, j'essaie :P Thanks!  
  
Saael': Ah, mais que vois-je? Une jolie review pleine d'entrain? Ça doit être Saael'! ^^ Je vais bien, lol, merci! J'espère que tu vas mieux, que ta Nak' est près de toi maintenant :) Non, la suite n'a existé que dans ton imagination, tu me sais bien incapable d'écrire en aussi peu de temps! Ouais, et en plus je suis couronnée reine! ^^ Pas grave si c'est du retard... mais enlevez-moi pas ma couronne maintenant...  
  
*tousse* Ginny est supposé mourir? Hum... Tom? ...j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ma fic que tu reviews ^^; Mais je fais la suite pareil! Et encore bonne fête! Je t'aurais dédié le chapitre, mais, désolé, Thundie m'aurais électroniquement botté les fesses parce que elle me l'avait demandé :P Entk, Merci pour tout! Bisous! ^^  
  
Lilou1: o_o J'ai réussi à faire rire! Wow! Merci! ^^ Tes commentaires nourissent mon égo, je pourrai plus passer les portes avec ma grosse tête! Et t'en fais pas pour la reproche, je metterai plus d'araignée dans cette fic maintenant, promis! Désolée de la torture! ^^  
  
  
  
Okami-chan: ^^; Ouais, en mime... Une amélioration quant à l'année passée, où j'étais *supposée* être un loup-garou... Hum. Je t'ai faire rire toi aussi?! o_O Pauvre soeur à toi, effrayée... je compatis, j'ai aussi un frère... ;)   
  
Contente de voir que je t'ai inspiré une décoration muralle, lol ^^ Merci de ta patience et de ton génialisme reviewrique ^^ Et j'ai aussi été mime presque muet... booou...  
  
celine.s: ^^ Alors je me maintiens? lol, merci beaucoup de continuer à lire et de m'envoyer des reviews! J'espère que tu as aimé!   
  
Thundergirl: Merci encore de reviewé, même si c'est en retard et pour l'autre chapitre! :P Non, t'avais pas de but mais t'arrives quand même à me faire rire ^^ Mrd, la danse à dix! Thundie, tututut... Héhé, non, pas de foufounes piquées, mais merci pour le conseil des life saver. Merci pour tout, ma biquette! Encore bonne fête et j'espère que je faisais pas trop dur sur la cassette! En passant, j'envoie les photos bientôt, avec le dessin des arts de la rue et tout! Bye! ^^  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Le bal sera pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère, du moins le cours de Potions et celui avec Trelawney le seront! Merci d'avoir lu! 


	12. Chapitre 12

J'ai fait un résumé complet de cette fic, les évènements étant séparés par chapitre et par journée :P C'est un peu sec, mais ça peut être utile. Voici le lien:  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/wizard2/reveuse/obsessionplan.html  
  
Bonne lecture! (Je l'oublie jamais, hein? :P  
  
P'tite note: Puisque celine s. est plus intelligente que je ne puisse jamais espérer l'être, je me venge en lui volant sa super idée de scène entre Hermione et Ron ^^ Bwahaha! (merci! ;)  
  
Autre note: Comme je suis définitivement désespérante avec les italiques, des '"..."' et des _..._ seront utilisés :P merci de votre attention!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Il devait avoir mal entendu. Ou bien il dormait encore. Hermione n'avait pas parlé d'agence de rencontre, non. Elle n'avait pas...  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, pris de vertige, alors qu'Hermione se laissait tomber sur le siège entre lui et Ron. Elle l'avait regardé étrangement avant d'aller à la Grande Table tout à l'heure, il s'était méfié... Il aurait dû la retenir. Qu'avait-elle comme plan? Choisir une nouvelle flamme pour Harry pour que celui-ci oublie Drago? Ou bien, les faire danser ensemble sous les yeux de tout Poudlard? Les deux options le remplissaient d'espoirs incompatibles, mais la peur dominait.  
  
La voix de Ron parvint à ses oreilles, pleine d'une colère à peine refoulée. Pas un cri; un murmure. "-pas parler avant?!"  
  
"Je vous dirai tout dès que nous serons seuls," chuchota Hermione. "Ça va, Harry?" Il se força à hocher la tête, avant qu'une autre voix ne lui glace le coeur.  
  
"Granger."  
  
'Il ne va pas l'embrasser, elle aussi?' pensa Harry, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. Une pression sur son bras, par contre, les ouvrit avec choc. Hermione lui tenait le poignet, ainsi que celui de Ron, se levant en les entraînant avec elle. Ron semblait aussi interrogé que lui.   
  
"Désolée Malefoy, mais je... je suis attendue." Elle tira ses amis avec elle, en direction de la sortie, une surprise affolée figeant ses traits. "Pour... pour très bientôt." Harry la suivit, regardant le visage dédaigneux de Drago. Le temps de cligner les yeux et le blond retournait, les poings serrés, à sa table. Une fois hors de vue des élèves, à l'extérieur de la salle, Hermione les relâcha. "Pas vraiment subtil," se murmura-t-elle.  
  
"Je ne comprends rien." Ron secouait la tête. "Hermione, dis-le tout de suite et laisse à ma tête un peu de repos avant le cours de Potions-"  
  
Hermione se mit immédiatement à l'attaque. "Comment ça, du repos? Ronald Weasley! Tout ce que tu as fait au dernier cours était de me regarder préparer toute la potion, de passer des commentaires sur les Serpentards et de rire de Rogue! Ta tête a bien assez--"  
  
"Tu ne me laissais pas la chance! Et puis c'était--"  
  
Harry grogna, détournant son attention d'une scène beaucoup trop familière. Un cours de Potions cet après-midi? Fantastique. Une autre chance de se faire humilier personnellement et, grâce à Rogue, en public. Soupir.  
  
~*~  
  
Drago était seul devant la porte encore close de la classe de Potions, attendant le professeur avec une patience surprenante. Lorsqu'il arriva, sortant de son bureau, haussant un sourcil interrogateur, Drago évita de lui rendre son regard. Il avait peur de tout dévoiler.  
  
'"Professeur, auriez-vous des Anti-Rêves? Voyez-vous, à toutes les nuits je pense à Potter, avec moi, et nous..."' il arrêta sèchement son monologue intérieur.   
  
Il se mordit la lèvre, tentant de se convaincre que le rougissement de ses joues était dû à la colère, ou au fait qu'il allait devoir mentir longuement à Rogue. L'homme semblait toujours tout connaître... C'est en silence qu'ils entrèrent la pièce, Rogue allant directement à sa place tandis que Drago marcha lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant lui.   
  
"Quel est le prix pour les plus fortes potions Anti-Rêves?" Au moins sa voix sonnait normalement. Le mensonge passerait sûrement. Peut-être. Il sortit une bourse de satin brodée, pleine de Gallions. Rogue le regarda avec un minimum de curiosité.   
  
"Pour quelle raison, M. Malefoy?" Il y avait toujours une même ironie retenue dans sa façon de dire ce nom, presque de l'amusement. Drago devait bien être le seul à s'en rendre compte, mais cette constante lui redonna presque confiance. Il répondit, racontant le mensonge préparé tandis que le sang montait doucement à son visage.   
  
'S'il savait pourquoi je veux vraiment cette potion...' Ne pas y penser. Surtout, ne pas y penser. Ça doit être une malédiction, ou, un autre sort...  
  
Il échangea finalement une fiole de liquide lourd et un sourire qui sembla beaucoup trop connaisseur contre deux Gallions. "Vingt-cinq doses," termina Rogue. "Ni plus ni moins. Vous savez le reste."  
  
Drago hocha la tête et se tourna vers son siège, tentant de cacher son inconfort. S'installant, des images de rêves l'effleuraient, des images de Potter, de courses au-dessus de Poudlard. Des images qu'il s'efforça de détruire, sans succès. Il mit tout son attention sur la potion du jour.   
  
"Avez-vous trouvé le coupable?"   
  
La voix brusque de Rogue interrompit ses pensées sur une paire de yeux verts. "Quoi?" fit-il, surpris. Le dernier cours de Potions, les imitations vocales et les insultes lui revinrent brutalement à l'esprit. Drago avait complètement oublié... Il se reprit. "Hum, pas encore, mais tout devrait être réglé très bientôt." Ce nouveau mensonge lui fit baisser les yeux. Il manquait d'assurance. Son père en aurait honte. Il devait s'améliorer. Lucius mentait aussi facilement qu'il respirait, mais Drago restait encore faible devant le regard perçant de Rogue. Celui-ci avait beau considérer le blond comme un génie devant les autres élèves, son attitude changeait facilement en privé.  
  
"Je l'espère." fit tout simplement Rogue, sombre.   
  
Les premiers élèves commencèrent à entrer. Des sourires étaient échangés, des lamentations et des grognements descendaient brusquement de volume à la vue de Rogue. Crabbe et Goyle fixèrent Drago: il les attendait de moins en moins pour les repas. Mais le blond les oublia aussitôt. Potter venait d'arriver, évitant son regard.  
  
Quelque chose en lui força Drago à s'éloigner. Un sentiment étrange, différent de la haine--'Non, de la haine, je le hais et c'est tout'--lui tordait l'estomac. Il replaça inutilement son couteau et ses éprouvettes de cristal, tentant d'oublier la présence inconfortable de Potter et ce manque de sommeil qui rendait tout plus difficile.   
  
Il ferma les paupières, essayant de se calmer.  
  
~*~  
  
Renfrogné, Ron croisa les bras et jeta un regard noir à la surface du bureau. Hermione faisait toujours tout pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un cerveau. Qu'il traînait dans ses études pendant qu'elle, Miss je sais tout, irait loin dans la vie.   
  
Elle était pire que Percy!  
  
Mais qui était le champion d'échec entre les deux, hein? C'était de la stratégie, ça. Plus efficace que de lire un bouquin ou mille. Il n'était pas un cas désespéré, pas du tout. Lui aussi devrait avoir des plans, lui aussi devrait avoir un mot à dire! Même si toutes ces... même s'il était mal à l'aise avec se qui se passait entre Harry et Malefoy, Harry restait son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas à Hermione de tout décider.   
  
Et elle voulait qu'il l'aide à créer des romans d'amour vivants et des contes à l'eau de rose, maintenant? Qu'il participe à cette agence bizarre... C'était pour les filles! Elle ne se l'avouait pas, mais Hermione était beaucoup trop romantique. Les... les petits coeurs dessinés sur son horaire pour Lockhart, son grand numéro au bal pour impressionner son Vicky...  
  
Il n'aurait pas dû accepter. La prochaine fois qu'elle insistera autant sur une demande, il en fera l'enjeu d'un match d'échec, tiens.   
  
Et elle perdra.   
  
~*~  
  
Rogue avait terminé ses explications du jour depuis cinq minutes. Et Drago ne bougeait toujours pas.   
  
Harry lui jeta de courts regards, se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire. Le blond avait encore les yeux clos, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant et retenue par un bras. La respiration silencieuse, il semblait dormir.   
  
Harry s'attarda à le regarder, priant pour que personne autour ne s'en rende compte. Des traces bleutées sous les yeux témoignaient d'un mauvais sommeil, la peau était un peu asséchée à certains endroits, mais Drago restait lui-même dans le regard d'Harry: beau et malicieux. Quelques mèches de cheveux pâles cachaient les sourcils, qui semblèrent tout à coup trembler. Harry s'éloigna, son souffle pris dans la gorge, avant qu'un grognement ne s'échappe de la gorge du Serpentard. La bouche s'entrouvrit. La voix était indescriptible.   
  
"'otter..."   
  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, en même temps que Drago, qui cligna plusieurs fois, se réveillant. Il réalisa où il était, avec qui, et recula autant que possible.   
  
Est-ce que... Non, non, il ne devait pas avoir dit ce nom. Harry se faisait des idées. Il avait sûrement dit... quatre heures ou, hum... moteur... Mais pas Potter. Pas avec un ton comme celui-là, avec aucune haine... et peut-être même... 'Tu te fais des illusions, tu te fais des idées...'  
  
Peu importe. Il fit taire sa raison, se concentrant pour cacher son sourire. Il allait peut-être accepter le plan d'Hermione, après tout, même s'il risquait de se faire ridiculiser par tout Poudlard. Une soirée avec Drago avait peut-être de l'espoir...  
  
~*~  
  
La potion fut terminée à peine trente secondes avant la cloche, et Drago sortit en vitesse de la pièce aussitôt qu'il en fut capable. Les décorations d'Halloween, nouvellement installées, passèrent inaperçues au Serpentard.  
  
Un rêve en pleine classe. Devant sa propre Maison, dont il devait garder le respect, et les Gryffondors, ses ennemis. À côté de Potter lui-même. La seule bonne chose était qu'il ne se souvenait pas des détails du rê-- Cauchemar, pour une fois. Seul l'impression d'y avoir vu Potter restait clair dans sa mémoire.   
  
Il l'effacerait bien, avec le temps. Sa fiole de Anti-Rêves ne le quitterait plus jamais. Merlin, que se passait-il avec lui?   
  
~*~  
  
"Je ne pense pas que ça ait marché."  
  
Pavarti et Lavande étaient attablées à l'une des tables rondes de la classe de Divination avec leur professeur préféré, chacune une tasse de thé à la main. Elles semblaient un peu déçues, et Trelawney semblait encore porter les marques d'une discussion désagréable avec Rogue. Elle l'avait retenu un bon moment, lui offrant de lire son avenir de toutes les manières... mais même la boule de cristal ne l'avait pas intéressé. Humiliée, blessée et insatisfaite des résultats, ses yeux brillaient moins qu'à l'habitude.   
  
"Quelqu'un a un autre plan? Pour le cours de demain?" Personne ne répondit à Lavande. 'Peut-être que ça a fonctionné mais qu'on ne le sait pas...' pensa-t-elle. 'La retenue qu'ils ont partagée seuls à peut-être réussi à les rapprocher... Harry et Drago partagent peut-être un amour fou qu'ils gardent secret...' Une partie d'elle restait septique, malgré un gloussement et un sourire qu'elle cacha aux autres.   
  
"On pourrait continuer les lectures des lignes de la main," fit finalement Pavarti. "Ils étaient tout mignon ensemble la dernière fois, avant d'être interrompus par le Professeur McGonagall. Harry lui tenait la main... Et, même si ça ne réussit pas pour eux, c'était quand même vraiment amusant. Qu'en pensez-vous, Professeur?"  
  
Trelawney, ayant déjà vidée sa tasse, observait les feuilles de thé à l'intérieur. Elle sembla enthousiasmée par leur réponse, et fit un sourire à l'espoir contagieux. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, puis se leva.   
  
"J'ai encore mieux."   
  
Elle fit quelques pas dramatiques vers une armoire poussiéreuse et en sortit une boîte en bois sculpté. Une fois ouverte, elle fut posée sur la table avec soin. L'intérieur était décoré de velours rouge, sur lequel étaient posés d'étranges cônes mauves veinés de bleu. Au milieu, un cône un peu plus petit était noir et rouge. Il semblait refléter le pouvoir et la force. Lavande et Pavarti regardèrent leur professeur, la curiosité lisible dans leurs yeux.  
  
"Un encens spécialement conçu pour ouvrir l'esprit..." souffla mystérieusement Trelawney.   
  
Les flammes de la cheminée continuaient à pétiller gentiment, donnant aux explications du professeur une ambiance magique.   
  
~*~  
  
Il était tard, tous les cours de la journée étaient terminés, et Harry n'avait pas croisé Drago une seule fois depuis la classe de Potions. Il soupira, ennuyé au point de commencer ses travaux d'Histoire de la Magie sans même qu'Hermione ne le lui ordonne. Bien sûr, celle-ci devait encore espionner tout le monde, fouiller dans la vie des gens... D'accord, Harry n'était pas très objectif, mais il était trop fatigué pour voir l'honneur derrière l'agence de la brunette.   
  
Il jeta un regard à son parchemin, déjà recouvert de son écriture. Un parchemin complet, terminé? Ce n'était pas normal. Il devait faire de la fièvre. C'était peut-être le rhume qu'il avait prédit la veille, après dix minutes passées sur le terrain de Quidditch... après le départ de Drago...  
  
Harry se secoua la tête, forçant ses pensées vers la lecture du texte qu'il venait d'écrire. Il commençait à lire le deuxième paragraphe lorsque les voix extérieures, les discussions animées des autres Gryffondors de la salle commune, le poussèrent à déménager au dortoir.   
  
Seul, enfin. Son goût pour l'étude s'évapora aussitôt qu'il fut entré dans la pièce vaste, en regardant les couleurs chaudes et les lits qui semblant si confortables. Il alla lentement s'étendre dans le sien, sur le ventre, la tête nichée entre ses bras croisés. Il avait si rarement pu s'étendre comme ça quand il était jeune... Comment était Drago lorsqu'il était plus jeune? Autoritaire, sans doute. Menant les Elfes de maison où il voulait, ordonnant des dizaines de serviteurs...   
  
Il s'endormit ainsi, inconscient des autres garçons qui entrèrent la pièce, passant des remarques sur leur journée et parfois sur lui et son coucher précipité. Il ne vit jamais Ron, bourru, ronchonnant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Hermione Granger était une des pires plaies de l'humanité et qu'elle l'avait traîné d'un bout à l'autre du château. Harry semblait être doucement et lentement apporté vers des rêves qu'il oublierait le matin arrivé. Des images d'un jeune blond exigeant et d'un enfant maigre aux cheveux noirs qui noueraient une amitié sans précédent. La vision d'un passé qu'Harry pourrait ne pas regretter.  
  
~*~  
  
Elle commençait presque à avoir peur.   
  
Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Lavande et de Pavarti... Elle s'était mentalement préparé, avant d'entrer dans le dortoir, une version simple et sans aucune référence à Harry de la préparation de l'agence. Sûrement, les filles allaient lui poser des milliers de questions, lui demander avec qui elles seraient jumelées, ect. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'Hermione voyait était les deux reines des potins assises sur un lit, discutant joyeusement à voix basse.   
  
Son arrivée les fit sursauter. Les yeux ronds, soudain silencieuses, elles tirèrent le rideau du lit et Hermione n'entendit plus qu'un murmure incompréhensible. Complice.  
  
Une étrange pensée vint à l'esprit de la brunette. 'Est-ce que...' Elle alla rapidement s'asseoir sur son propre lit, la pensée refusant de s'en aller. Un rire clair fusant de la cachette des deux autres filles la rendit même plus tenace.   
  
...elles étaient toujours ensemble... elles semblaient toujours partager de grands secrets, surtout depuis le moment où Hermione avait appris l'obsession d'Harry... elles avaient à peine participé aux rumeurs, mais elles avaient regardé Harry sans autant de passion, sans longs soupirs amoureux...  
  
C'était clair. Son esprit avait tout raisonner, et il avait rarement tort. Quelque chose se passait avec Pavarti et Lavande.  
  
Elles étaient ensemble. En couple. Elles s'aimaient.   
  
Hermione ferma les yeux contre le vertige qui la prenait. Heureusement, le choc de la découverte s'éloigna peu à peu, remplacé par la compréhension. De l'amour restait de l'amour, elle s'était habitué à l'intérêt qu'avait Harry pour Malefoy et cette amitié tournée en amour était tout aussi mignonne. Calmée, elle fit un demi-sourire.   
  
En plus, elle n'avait plus à trouver des cavaliers à ces deux filles. Ça faisait un problème de moins sur ses épaules. Et elle en avait déjà beaucoup.   
  
Ron, par exemple, remplissait un dossier complet, avec ses plaintes et son côté démoralisant. ...pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de l'aide, déjà? Il était exaspérant!  
  
~*~  
  
"Tu penses qu'elle se doute de nos projets? Elle nous a regardé bizarrement tout à l'heure... Tu crois..."  
  
"Pas du tout! Hermione doit être concentrée sur ses devoirs, comme d'habitude. Préparant les exposés de l'année prochaine et oubliant l'appel à l'aide que lui lancent ses cheveux... Oh! Tu sais que je ne veux pas être méchante. C'est juste qu'avec toutes ses pensées rivées sur les études, elle oublie son apparence et les garçons... "   
  
"...Quand elle-même est entourée d'un des plus mignons-- Même s'il est fou de Malefoy..."  
  
"Tu trouves Harry si beau que ça? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai encore un faible pour le nouveau capitaine de Poufsouffle..."  
  
~*~   
  
Le goût amer lui resta dans la gorge une bonne demi-heure, mais il ne devait rien boire pour l'aider à disparaître, sinon la potion ne fonctionnerait pas. Et cela serait bien pire qu'un simple goût amer.   
  
Posant la fiole de verre et jetant un oeil à la cape d'Invisibilité de Potter, il défia ses rêves de revenir.  
  
~*~  
  
Le soleil matinal saluait les élèves à travers un plafond couvert de larges banderoles oranges. La salle était maintenant complètement décorée: citrouilles énormes aux visages amusés, centres de table aux couleurs d'Halloween, chauves-souris et, cette année, dessins en carton moldus. Des fantômes aux formes ridicules ("On dirait des gouttes de lait!" s'était exclamé Nick Quasi-sans-tête, déconcerté), des monstres verts et des femmes aux nez longs, crochus, aux cheveux gras et aux verrues, étaient ainsi immobiles sur les murs. Quelqu'un avait commenté sur une comique ressemblance avec un certain professeur de Potions et s'était rapidement retrouvé avec quinze points en moins.  
  
Des chaudrons étaient disposés aux quatre coins de la salle, remplis de friandises, à la grande horreur de Rogue. Il était le seul adulte à protester au nouveau côté moldu de la célébration; même McGonagall parlait avec humour du déguisement de chat qu'elle se ferait. Dans son premier cours de la journée, Hermione Granger et plusieurs autres élèves lui demandèrent des conseils sur les métamorphoses humaines: comment changer cheveux, oreilles, pieds et yeux... Elle répondit avec un sourire plus que léger, contente de l'intérêt envers sa matière.  
  
Vers la fin de la classe, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas officiellement en guerre, mais les remarques cinglantes et plus blessantes que drôles qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient bien pires. Ron lui expliqua sa version lorsqu'ils furent en chemin pour le dîner, Hermione étant encore dans son dortoir, cherchant son carnet de notes préféré.  
  
"Elle m'a traîné partout avec elle, hier, sans me laisser la chance de placer un seul mot!" commença-t-il brusquement. "Et quand je lui ai demandé avec qui elle me placerait, par pure curiosité tu comprends -- j'ai bien le droit de savoir, après avoir observé de stupides Serpentards pendant une heure!-- elle ne voulait pas me le dire! Je lui ai seulement, tu sais... Suggérée Alice Beltrave, une des plus belles--er, intéressantes filles de l'école, mais elle m'a dit--"  
  
"Qu'elle était déjà prise, Ron Weasley, et que tu n'es qu'un idiot qui juge tout le monde par l'apparence!" tonna Hermione, surprenant les deux garçons qu'elle venait de rejoindre. "Mais que, puisque Alice est également une des filles les plus stupides de l'école, tu aurais une chance de bien t'entendre avec elle après le bal!"   
  
Harry se glissa hors du duo colérique, les oreilles fatiguées d'un trop-plein de reproches.   
  
Les décorations de la grande salle semblaient crier la venue de l'Halloween, et le 31 octobre tombait samedi. On était jeudi midi. Un peu plus de quarante-huit heures le séparait d'une soirée complète avec Drago. Ils allaient peut-être danser?   
  
Il alla s'asseoir à sa table, oubliant presque le cours de Divination de l'après-midi.   
  
~*~  
  
"Au moins elle ne viendra pas nous dire quoi faire dans ce cours-là, hein Harry? Une chance qu'elle n'est pas restée. Ça nous donne un peu de repos..."  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que Weasley avait? Il ne pouvait pas se taire? Il ne pouvait pas voir que Potter en avait assez?! Er. Hum, tant mieux alors. Plus Potter... plus il souffrait, mieux c'était, non? Exactement. Oui.  
  
L'Anti-Rêves avait réussit à effacer tout délire la nuit, alors pourquoi continuait-il à se sentir aussi inconfortable en présence de Potter? Il n'était ni magnifique, ni incroyablement intelligent, et n'avait jamais respecté ou été gentil avec Drago... ce qui, bizarrement, lui serrait le coeur...   
  
Ils avaient bien eu une conversation après l'avant-dernier cours de Potions...  
  
Un sourire... "Je vous recommanderais plutôt Poufsouffle... J'ai le sentiment que le jaune est définitivement votre couleur. "  
  
La respiration difficile et lente, Drago s'installa dans un des fauteuils, frissonnant malgré l'incroyable chaleur de la classe.  
  
Trelawney parla d'un cours consacré à la relaxation, une détente qui pourrait amener de nouvelles dimensions aux esprits. Drago n'écouta pas complètement, ayant réalisé que, avec Crabbe et Goyle, il s'était assis à la table que lui et Potter avaient partagée au dernier cours. Un peu de nostalgie le frappa: il était alors en pleine possession de ses moyens. Le Gryffondor tremblait devant lui. Et, plus tard, il lui avait avoué l'avoir embra-- enfin, avoir fait tout ça pour lui jeter un sort de malchance. Potter avait l'air si honnête, Drago voulait tellement une explication à tout: il l'avait crû sans chercher à regarder plus loin.   
  
Et, maintenant, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit qu'un sortilège était peut-être la cause de tous ses problèmes. Ou plutôt, il avait vérifié la veille et avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que son problème était bien plus compliqué.   
  
Il devait _vraiment_ parler à Granger. Pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'encombrer d'une personne additionnelle. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé approcher hier et ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun aujourd'hui. La situation était grave, mais Trelawney réussit tout de même à se faire entendre parmi les enchaînements de sa pensée.   
  
"-vous prendrez les mêmes coéquipiers qu'au dernier cours."  
  
Un soupir sec. Il devait vraiment faire plus attention à ce qui se disait... Granger et son agence, Rogue et son enquête et maintenant Trelawney... Comment pourrait-il ensuite faire du chantage? Il manquait les secrets les plus embarrassants!   
  
"Et prenez les mêmes tables."  
  
Grabbe resta immobile plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il devait bouger. Drago se fit une façade qu'il espérait impénétrable, un visage aussi détaché que possible. Potter arriva lentement, comme toujours, mais Drago ne le regardait pas. Du moins, pas directement. Potter s'installa dans le fauteuil à sa gauche, faisant face au professeur.   
  
Celle-ci, d'un mouvement lourd d'une signification qu'elle seule connaissait, déposa un petit cône sur chaque table. Drago fronça les sourcils en direction du leur: noir et rouge, tandis que les autres semblaient tous de couleurs pastelles. Étrange.  
  
Les lumières, déjà tamisées, devinrent absentes. La salle aurait été complètement plongée dans l'obscurité si ça n'avait été des flammes qui illuminaient encore faiblement le contour de la cheminée. Trelawney demanda aux élèves, doucement, de fermer les yeux et de se reposer. Puis, tous les cônes s'allumèrent, comme de minuscules bougies, et leur odeur se répandirent dans la pièce.   
  
  
  
Thym et vanille...   
  
Drago, voyant que Potter avait fermé les yeux, approcha le petit cône vers lui. La surface poudreuse lui était familière. Il avait déjà vu un de ces objets quelque part, et ce n'était pas un objet totalement inoffensif... Le corps lourd, alarmé, Drago pris le cône dans les mains pour l'examiner, la fumée lui chatouillant les narines.  
  
~*~   
  
Harry restait immobile, incapable de se relaxer. Depuis quelques secondes, une lourde anxiété semblait le clouer à son siège. Il ne sentait plus autant l'odeur sucrée et piquante qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux.   
  
Peu à peu, il commença à se questionner sur le petit cône, d'une façon détachée.   
  
Pourquoi avaient-ils un cône de couleur différente des autres élèves?  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué cette différence, pas consciemment...   
  
Il avait déjà senti cette odeur-- Non, pensa-t-il immédiatement après-- Il connaissait cette texture-- Quelle texture?-- Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part-- Vu quoi? Où? Hein?   
  
Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, une sorte de duel incompréhensible, envahissant... Les deux voix semblèrent ensuite se séparer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende, distinctement:  
  
"'Je me rappelle l'avoir vu sur un bureau...'"  
  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux. La voix, radicalement différente de la sienne, un corps étranger, résonnait encore dans son crâne.   
  
~*~  
  
'...un bureau, oui, mais lequel?' Drago tenta de se concentrer, voyant mentalement un meuble de bois sombre, un pot d'encre noire...  
  
~*~  
  
Harry tourna la tête de tous côtés, mais il ne pouvait voir que la lueur du foyer sur quelques formes et les minuscules flammes sur les cônes des autres tables. La voix s'était tût, et personne ne semblait assez conscient pour avoir parlé: plusieurs élèves semblaient profiter du silence pour sombrer dans le sommeil; quant à Drago...  
  
Tentant la discrétion, Harry regarda son coéquipier. Le petit cône illuminait un visage perdu dans un autre univers, sourcils froncés et yeux rivés au cône.   
  
C'était sa voix. Harry en était soudainement certain: Drago avait parlé dans sa tête, s'était incorporé à ses pensées, sans prévenir... Ou bien, est-ce qu'Harry devenait fou? Après tout, la voix s'était éteinte lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux...   
  
Une intuition étrange, une envie soudaine, lui dicta de refermer les paupières.   
  
"'Oh, et puis, c'est probablement rien. Stupide cône.'" Le coeur d'Harry avait un rythme fou, sa gorge était sèche et sa tête tournait, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que c'était incroyable. Il entendait les pensées de Drago Malefoy. Et, oubliant intimité et principes, il continua d'écouter.  
  
Un léger bruit, dans le silence quasi absolu de la salle de classe, lui suggéra que Drago avait reposé l'objet. Harry pouvait sentir une déception mêlée de colère. Il serra les poings, attendant fiévreusement la suite.   
  
~*~   
  
La petite flamme du cône semblait le narguer, rire de sa défaite. L'odeur commençait à lui donner mal au coeur. Il s'imaginait l'écraser, le lancer contre le mur ou Trelawney...  
  
'Personne ne me regarde...' pensa-t-il, mais sa raison l'obligea à céder. Il casserait le matériel scolaire une autre fois.   
  
Maintenant, il pourrait utiliser ce cours libre (la relaxation n'était-elle pas toujours du temps perdu?) pour régler ses problèmes. Granger. L'agence de rencontre de Granger était la première préoccupation. Mais, d'une certaine façon, la convaincre semblait impossible. Elle l'évitait.   
  
'Et puis, ce ne sera qu'une stupide soirée. Je ne serai pas obligé d'y aller, même si j'ai le droit de porter un costume... Et que j'ai bien hâte de ridiculiser Pansy et de voir se ridiculiser Londubat. Et Potter...' Drago sentit un énervement au fond de lui, l'écho d'un battement de coeur et il se raidit. 'C'est rendu épouvantable!' Sa frustration était mêlée à une peur qu'il dissimula avec humeur. Il ferma les yeux.  
  
Soudainement, il sentit qu'il devait se taire et écouter. Le rythme cardiaque accéléré était plus près, il se mêlait au sien, tout devenait plus lourd...   
  
Thym et vanille... l'odeur était étouffante...  
  
Des dizaines de questions se basculèrent dans sa tête, amenant une horrible migraine.   
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire sur moi? Va-t-il continuer?   
  
La voix devint plus âgée, féminine, demandant si tout fonctionnait... D'autres voix, multiples...  
  
C'est quoi cette odeur? --- Bon, justement quand je commençais à m'endormir... --- Il fait si chaud ici --- Elle est tellement belle! je suis vraiment chanceux --- Je me demande ce qu'il y a pour dîner... ---  
  
J'ai une drôle d'impression... --- Est-ce que je deviens folle? --- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Autant d'émotions que de voix, et Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il leva la tête, cogna furieusement la table des poings et ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Pour voir que tous le regardaient avec surprise. Il se mit sur pied, brusque, ouvrit la trappe et quitta la pièce.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Ouf, hé bien, ç'a été long à écrire :P   
  
Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire un autre chapitre avant février, désolée. J'espère que cet envoi est assez long pour compenser (1000 mots de plus que le dernier, et deux classes complètes ^^;   
  
Petite note: (oups ma parenthèse)) je me suis rendue compte que j'avais complétement oublié les retenues qu'Harry mentionne à la fin du chapitre 10, après sa retenue avec Drago et la guerre d'araignées. Je ferais donc semblant qu'elles n'ont jamais existé. Je vous prie d'être indulgeant envers la pauvre petite idiote que je suis. Merci :)  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Hannange : Aha! Grâce à la perte de mémoire que je t'ai envoyée par la poste, tu m'as envoyé deux reviews! ^^ Et j'en suis ravie, merci énormément! :)  
  
Saael' : Mon coeur est brisé, j'aurais dû savoir qu'une personne aussi réfléchie et sage était déjà prise. Et presque mariée. Snif. ;)   
  
Merci pour tes deux magnifiques reviews! ^^ Ça remonte un moral... oh, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler du groupe 'Rammstein', alors je ne t'en ferai pas écouter en classe, c'est promis, protégeant ainsi ton prof d'SVT (hum... et je ne sais pas ce que ÇA signifie, non plus. Ne suis-je donc pas éduquée?).   
  
J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as relue O_o Moi je le fais tout le temps et j'obtiens que le mal de tête... T'as un truc? :P Entk, merci énormément, p'tite peanut! Plus de bisous pour plus d'encouragements^^! ;)   
  
Lilou1 : Tu dois pas penser tout ça; ça doit être un poisson d'avril à l'avance, j'en suis sûre, j'ai déjoués tes plans! :D  
  
(Bon, arrêtons de faire la conne parano...) J'ai adoré ta review, merci du fond du coeur! ^^ C'est vrai que je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on m'écrive ça! *Rougit* ^^ J'ai réussi à créer une énigme! Encore une fois, merci énormément ;) Ça m'a donné le goût de continuer cette fic jusqu'à la fin! Bisous à toi aussi! :)  
  
clau : désolée, ce chapitre a pris encore plus de temps que d'habitude :P J'ai fait le résumé des derniers chapitres, en ordre chronologique, j'espère que ça ira et que tu as aimé ta lecture. Merci! ^^  
  
Okami-chan : Woww... 'Magnifique' en majuscules, juste pour moi? *_* Merci beaucoup! ^^ En fait, ça me rend si contente que je vais t'offrir un dictionnaire des synonymes! ;) Merci encore! Bisous!  
  
celine.s : J'ai volé ta scène, j'ai volé ta scène! ^^ Tu ne devrais jamais laisser de tels bouts de génie devant moi, regarde ce que ça fait! ;) Merci énormément, je suis ébahie devant tes commentaires! :D Tu pourrais faire carrière en vendant idées et reviews aux auteurs en déprime! ;) Bonne journée (j'ai trop répété 'bisous'... je veux être originale, quand même! :P  
  
Noa Maxwell : Bonjour au nouveau membre de ff.net! ^^ (dommage que je ne connaisse pas Gundam Wing...) Merci pour la review, ton jeux de mot restera dans l'histoire! ;)   
  
J'ai vraiment réussi à créer cet effet-là sur quelqu'un? O_o Avoue, tu as lue la fic vers 3 heures du matin, alors que tu étais fatiguée et qu'un rien te faisait rire! Entk, je continue d'écrire, puisque je suis sûre de ne pas le regretter avec des lecteurs aussi enthousiasmes! ^_^ Bisous à toi aussi! :D XxX  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Prochain chapitre, le bal? Ou serait-ce trop tôt? :P Tout sera dévoilé au prochain chapitre, quand je me serai décidée! ^^   
  
  
  
Et, tant qu'à me répéter, bisous à tous! :P  
  
Rêv  
  
23 jan. 04 


	13. Chapitre 13

Alors, j'ai encore écris quelque chose que je suis la seule à comprendre? :P C'était volontairement mélangé et confus, mais je crois avoir trop poussé! Alors, pour me faire pardonner, Drago expliquera tout. Suivons ses souvenirs et ses découvertes dans une trépidante aventure ;)   
  
Et, une petite variante cette fois, les italiques (souvent des rêves ou des souvenirs) sont représentées par des "' et les pensées simples par '  
  
Merci de lire ma fic et de me supporter dans mes erreurs et mes conneries! ^^ Bonne lecture!  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Où nous en étions:  
  
Divinations; de zolis petits cônes sont allumés, Harry est à la même table que Drago et il ferme les yeux comme le demande Trelawney. Tandis que le blond observe leur cône, tentant de se souvenir où il l'avait déjà vu, Harry entend une voix se mêler à ses pensées. Il se rend compte que ce sont les pensées de Drago. Son coeur se met à battre plus fort en entendant: «'Et Potter...'   
  
Drago sentit un énervement au fond de lui, l'écho d'un battement de coeur et il se raidit. 'C'est rendu épouvantable!'» Il ferme les yeux, entend toutes sortes de voix et d'émotions, frappe la table du poing et sort de la classe en vitesse.   
  
Prêts? Voilà la *tousse* merveilleuse suite!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"'Et Potter...'"  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, aussi attentif que possible.  
  
"'Et Potter...'"  
  
Il ne restait que cet écho, cette promesse.   
  
"'C'est rendu épouvantable!'"  
  
Harry soupira en ouvrant les yeux. Le cône avait disparu de la table de Divination, emporté par Drago, d'une façon presque automatique. Peut-être ne l'avait-il même pas remarqué. Il ne restait qu'une sorte de... une sorte de vide. Son départ, inattendu, avait laissé les autres élèves muets quelques secondes, avant que tous ne commencent à parler. Ces paroles, ces bruits étaient de trop, et Harry sentait qu'une migraine allait bientôt lui alourdir la tête.   
  
L'odeur étrange s'était dissipée, sûrement mêlée aux encens que la pièce avait toujours enfermés. Harry n'était toujours pas certain de ce qui c'était passé. Toutes ces pensées, ces voix qui avaient pris possession de son esprit, soudainement, s'ajoutant à celle de Drago...  
  
'"Et Potter..."' Son coeur battait si fort... '"C'est rendu épouvantable!"'  
  
'De quoi parlait-il? Est-ce que-' Harry arrêta là ses pensées, remettant à plus tard ces questionnements qui ne feraient probablement rien avancer. Il ne voulait pas se rendre plus misérable, merci beaucoup.  
  
Trelawney, sous l'éclairage renouvelé des chandelles, semblait tendue. Les autres cônes étaient éteints et elle avait demandé à Lavandre et à Pavarti de les reprendrent. La table d'Harry, près de la sortie, fut la dernière visitée.   
  
"Où est-ce qu'il est?" Lavande avait soudainement l'air alarmé, mais Harry ne le remarqua qu'à moitié.   
  
"Malefoy l'a emporté avec lui," Il était passé à deux doigts de l'appeler 'Drago'. La migraine commençait. "S'il te plaît, Lavande, pourrais-tu parler moins-"  
  
"Professeur!" cria-t-elle, se dirigeant en vitesse vers Trelawney.  
  
'-moins fort. Ouch.' Mais d'où venaient tous ses maux de têtes? Il en avait tellement, ses jours-ci! Aurait-il été plus paranoïaque, il aurait blâmer Voldemort.  
  
Trelawney annonça la fin de la classe et Ron le rejoint vers la sortie.   
  
"Wouah... C'était étrange comme médiation, hein?" Le rouquin souriait de toutes ses dents. "T'as entendu Goyle ronfler? En tous cas, j'ai presque mieux dormi qu'en Histoire de la Magie. Et là, au moins, Hermione n'était pas là pour me réveiller en me donnant des coups de livre sur la tête!"   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Il l'avait reconnu. Sa mémoire s'était ouverte devant la frustration et la douleur mentale du dernier cours. Ses jambes l'avaient ensuite conduit hors de la pièce.  
  
Il l'avait finalement reconnu.  
  
Cet horrible, stupide cône... Il l'avait vu sur le bureau de son père, à l'âge de six ans. Rouge sang et noir, énorme par la force qu'il reflétait... Lucius le lui avait placé dans les mains et s'était éloigné, ordonnant d'une voix imposante de rester complétement immobile. L'objet était rude, le ruban de fumée presque noir, l'odeur, envahissante. Et, tandis que Drago se sentait étouffer par ce lourd parfum qui lui prenait la gorge, Lucius avait fermés les yeux. Puis il avait sourit. Fier et satisfait.   
  
Drago n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit.   
  
Thym et vanille...  
  
Ses mains tremblèrent, et il réalisa alors avec choc qu'il tenait un de ces cônes, celui de la classe de Divination. Arrêtant une seconde sa démarche effrainée, il lança l'objet furieusement contre le mur. Le cône retomba, intacte, sur sa base. Effrontément. Drago se pencha pour le reprendre, les dents serrées. Pour autant qu'il voulait le réduire en poussière et l'abandonner au milieu de la forêt Interdite, Drago avait besoin du cône pour ses recherches.   
  
Entrant dans la bibliothèque, oubliant le regard plein de soupçons de Madame Pince, il montra une autorisation signée par Rogue et se permit un sourire mauvais. Tout sentiment inférieur à la détermination et à l'arrogance se fit poussé plus loin au fond de lui.  
  
"La Réserve."  
  
Pince plissa les yeux, marmonnant son accord à contre-coeur. Elle le regarda partir au fond de la pièce et soulever le cordon usé qui séparait les deux sections de la bibliothèque.  
  
~*~  
  
Il manqua le dernier cours de l'après-midi et le souper, comme son ventre s'acharnait à le lui rappeler. Des dizaines de livres étaient éparpillés sur la table où il était assis, un morceau de parchemin, arraché de quelque texte inutile, était noirci de notes. Il commençait enfin à comprendre.  
  
La fumée. La fumée du cône était la clé. En bloquant d'autres sens, comme la vision, l'ouïe et le toucher, l'odorat devenait plus fort et absorbait cette odeur d'une toute autre façon. Jusqu'à une partie du cerveau... Les livres n'avaient pas été très précis, mais il était clair qu'une connexion mentale se formait entre ceux qui respirait le parfum du «Percepteur».   
  
'Sale cône.' Il avait un nom horrible, en plus. Et Drago avait pris plus d'une heure à le trouver.   
  
Une grimace, et un soupir. Donc, pendant qu'il avait observé le Percepteur, tous les sens aux aguets, Potter avait entendu toutes ses pensées. Le Gryffondor avait eu les yeux fermés, lui. Depuis le début. Drago sentit son niveau de panique grimper brusquement: qu'avait-il pensé, déjà? Les souvenirs étaient flous... Il secoua la tête, serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas refaire le passé, mais il pouvait continuer à analyser progressivement les événements. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver.   
  
Ensuite... Ensuite il avait fermé les paupières. L'odeur devait s'être répendue dans toutes la pièce, car il entendait des dizaines de voix qui violaient son esprit.   
  
Et sa mémoire lui était revenue. La colère et la peur, l'impuissance et la douleur des sons envahissants l'avait poussé à la bibliothèque.  
  
Sans oublier le moment humiliant où tous l'avaient regarder comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.  
  
Drago referma brusquement «La Magie des Sens», si fort qu'il fit sursauter le garçon installé à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Ils étaient les seuls élèves dans la pièce, l'avaient été pendant un long moment. Avant qu'il n'aperçoive une tête frisée du coin de l'oeil. Granger.   
  
Drago se leva, prit ses notes et sortit de la Réserve, fixant Granger, qui ne l'avait apparemment pas remarqué. Il en avait assez des recherches interminables, des questions et des scénarios qui lui empoisonnaient l'esprit.  
  
'Est-ce qu'il a entendu tout ce que j'ai pensé? Qu'a-t-il compris?'  
  
'Et si j'aurais pensé à lui, à mes rêves...'  
  
'Et si... j'aurais, moi, entendu tout ce qu'il pensait...'   
  
Il en avait assez de Potter. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de pouvoir rester enfermé entre ses draps, loin du monde entier. Il voulait bouder. Rester dans sa misère, sans avoir à toujours penser aux efforts à fournir et aux solutions inaccessibles.  
  
Drago sortit, passant à côté de Granger sans la voir, l'ayant oublié elle et ses projets.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hum, Professeur..." La voix de Lavande était incertaine, ses doigts traçant inconsciemment le motif de la rampe argentée. "Est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir entendues toutes ces pensées? Je croyais..." Elle se tût, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Non, les bougies pastelles aurait dû éloigner l'odeur du Percepteur. Personne d'autre n'aurait dû la sentir," répondit Trelawney, perdue dans ses propres pensées. "C'était pourtant sensé aller parfaitement, sans problème..."  
  
Pavarti longeait la pièce, la plus calme des trois. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui était si grave. Il n'y avait pas eu de catastrophe, non? Malfoy était parti dans une grande colère, certes, mais c'était dans sa nature. Son nez, aiguisé après tant de temps passé dans cette pièce, détecta soudainement un parfum d'agrumes. Suivant l'odeur, elle pointa un bâton d'encens suspendu au plafond, au milieu de la pièce. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Elle sourit, montrant ses dents blanches.  
  
Trelawney regarda, et devint pâle. "Tout s'explique," marmonna-t-elle. Elle avait complétement oublié l'interférence que pouvait causer les oranges de lune Irlandaises. Avait oublié d'enlever cet encens. Tout s'expliquait, en effet. Elle avait même été chanceuse que ça se soit passé aussi bien.  
  
~*~   
  
Hermione donna quelques coups de plume sur son carnet de notes, distrète.  
  
Elle s'assit à sa table habituelle, profitant du merveilleux silence de la bibliothèque pour réviser tous ses plans. Elle avait oublié, avant de commencer cette agence de rencontre, qu'il y avait autant d'élèves dans l'école. Qu'elle ne les connaissait pas tous. Et que tant d'entre eux auraient des suggestions et des menaces à lui faire.  
  
Encore pire, elle avait maintenant moins de temps à consacrer à ses études.   
  
La brunette déposa l'encre sur la table et y trempa le bout de sa plume. Au moins, plusieurs couples désiraient y aller ensemble, et plusieurs personnes avait souhaité ne pas être accompagnées. Ça enlevait la moitié des élèves. Elle avait également réussi, pendant ces derniers jours, à jumeler la moitié des élèves restants.  
  
Le dernier groupe, le quart de Poudlard et majoritairement des Serpentards et des Poufsouffles qu'elle connaissait mal, était évidemment le plus compliqué.   
  
En plus, elle n'avait jamais vraiment sû si Blaise Zambini était un garçon, ou une fille...  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Pas mauvais. T'essaie?"  
  
Vincent souria largement, enlevant la bouteille des mains de Gregory. Il bût avidemment ce qui restait de liquide, avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec la manche de sa robe.   
  
"Vouah. Pas mal."   
  
"Tu penses que c'est le fameux Cognac sorcier dont Drago parle tout le temps? Celui qui n'a jamais voulu nous faire goûter?"   
  
"Sais pas. Mais je me sens un peu étourdi." Il posa la bouteille de verre sur l'étagère de Drago, avant d'avoir soudainement un air effrayé. "On aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça, Greg. Drago n'aimera pas qu'on ait fini sa boisson. Il va redevenir fou, comme quand il a embrassé cette fille et qu'il est revenu silencieux et tout étrange."  
  
"Hum... Tu te rappelles le sort colorant qu'il avait jeté aux sourcils de Flitwick?"  
  
Un long rire grave. "Ouais, c'était vraiment bien. Pourquoi?"  
  
Gregory fit un sourire, une idée géniale, comme il en avait peu, semblant se glisser dans son oreille.   
  
"Apporte de l'eau."   
  
~*~  
  
Un morceau de pain tartiné dans la main droite, une assiette de dessert dans l'autre, Drago était étendu sur son lit. Il prit une dernière bouchée de chaque plat, puis les poussa plus loin, sa faim finalement calmée.   
  
Il avait étudié et terminé tous ses devoirs, voulant s'occuper l'esprit autant que possible. Ça n'avait pas marché. Mais tout allait aller, non? Il avait vécu pire, après tout. Rien d'horrible ne s'était pas passé. Pas s'il faisait taire ces ridicules pensées.  
  
Il devait s'endormir, maintenant. Sa vie d'hermite, avait-il décidé, commençait ce soir. D'une main, Drago empoigna sa bouteille d'Anti-Rêve, avant de s'en verser prudemment quelques goutes dans la gorge.  
  
Le Serpentard devint un peu moins maussade en réalisant que, cette fois, la potion n'avait pas cet horrible goût amer qu'il avait eu la veille. Il allait passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, maintenant. Il allait enfin se reposer... Les yeux fermés, Drago tira sa couverture sur son menton et laissa sa fatigue faire le reste.  
  
~*~  
  
Herbologie, Histoire de la Magie et Défence contre les forces du Mal. Donc, aucun Serpentard blond aujourd'hui.   
  
Fiou.  
  
Harry replaça son horaire dans sa poche pour la quatrième fois en vingt minutes. Il s'avouait un peu nerveux. Le bal d'Halloween était le lendemain. Pourquoi était-t-il toujours nerveux avant les bals? De plus, il ne connaissait que la moitié du plan d'Hermione pour le faire danser avec Drago. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible se passerait.   
  
Il prit une grande respiration, tentant de se calmer avant de réveiller quelqu'un. Il était, après tout, seulement six heures et demie.  
  
Il détestait tout ce stress.  
  
~*~  
  
"'Drago marchait, l'éclat de la pleine lune se reflétant sur sa peau et ses cheveux pâles. Arrête, lui criait parfois son esprit, mais son corps continuait à suivre le même sentier, sombre malgré la lumière.   
  
Il apparut soudainement dans un couloir de Poudlard. D'autres élèves aux visages joyeux passaient à côté de lui sans le remarquer, profitant du soleil pour avoir des bons moments. Drago sentit quelques frissons sur son dos. Deux fantômes à la carrure forte se tenaient à ses côtés, deux visages vides le suivant sans l'aider. Il n'arriva pas à les comprendre, décida de les fuir. La respiration lente mais le pas rapide, il se retrouva bientôt seul.   
  
Sa chambre. Celle qu'il avait quitté pour retourner à Poudlard. Elle lui apparaissait étrangement poussièreuse et sale, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, mais il sentit quand même une vague de jalousie en voyant qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans son lit. Il voulu crier à l'étranger de s'en aller, mais sa gorge était trop enflée. Il souleva d'un geste un coin de la couverture, découvrant des cheveux blonds. Les yeux ronds, Drago regarda ceux-ci se métamorphoser progressive, prenant la couleur des ténèbres. Ce fût Harry qui se leva pour lui sourire, une sourire beaucoup trop doux pour être réel, un cône fumant à la main.   
  
Le Percepteur brillait sur la table, dans une pièce que Drago sentait vide et confortable. Fermant les yeux avec un demi-sourire, il commença à se calmer. Des mots était murmués dans son oreille, des cheveux lui chatouillaient le visage et une main glissait lentement dans son cou.   
  
Il entendait des secrets exquis, des rires, des projets... C'était plus qu'il ne se rappelait avoir eu, tout cela donné avec conviction, avec am...'"  
  
Drago sentit son corps se réveiller, mais garda les yeux fermés. Il se rattacha à ces dernières moments de rêve, à cette merveilleuse sensation qui l'habitait.   
  
"'Avec am...'"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione se réveilla dans un lit recouvert de cahiers et de notes. Elle grogna, s'arrachant à ce désordre pour s'habiller et se préparer. Maladroite et endormie, la brunette revint ensuite ramasser tous ces papiers et recommença à les vérifier.  
  
Un soupir accompagner d'une premier sourire. Tous les élèves à jumeler l'étaient et tout s'accordait parfaitement.   
  
Elle pouvait enfin commencer la dernière partie, la plus amusante. Enfin, pour elle.   
  
Le sourire devint malicieux.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Zavez aimé? ^^ La suite dans le prochain chapitre, et je peux vous annoncer qu'Obsession est presque terminé. Dans tous les cas, il reste moins de sept chapitres :P Je ne peux pas être plus précise pour l'instant, mais je voulais l'annoncer quand même, enfantine que je suis.  
  
Merci énormément à mes lecteurs! :D  
  
_~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯  
  
céline.s : ^^ J'ai eu mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire devant cette review ;) Ta scène m'a bien inspirée, et c'est en partie grâce à elle que je pourrai réaliser le couple R/Her... tu devais t'en être douté, non? :P J'espère que tu n'as rien contre!   
  
J'espère que la suite t'a plue :) Un peu courte, peut-être, mais le chapitre du mois de mars (et j'ai la semaine de relâche devant moi pour l'écrire) sera plus long et il y aura sûrement, oh, un petit bal? ;) Merci encore pour ton soutient éternel ^^ lol et j'aime bien la pensée finale... No school no problem... hum...   
  
Okami-chan : lollll Merci beaucoup! En trois phrases et deux adjectifs en majuscules, tu as réussi à me faire rire/sourire/'awww'er. ;) J'enverrai des fleurs et du chocolat à la personne qui t'a faite connaître la fanfiction, et tu auras le double ;P Si tu as découvert les fanfics seules, ça te feras un arôme pour la maison et quelques kilos en plus ;) Entk, j'espère que tu as aimé et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ;P Le prochain chapitre sera, je crois, pour bientôt! ^^   
  
Gaiyle : Une nouvelle revieweuse! ^-^ lol Entk, tu avais tout compris pour les pensés, et j'essayerai d'être plus claire la prochaine fois, c'est promis... sauf pour les rêves. Là je garde mon droit de rêveuse ;) Merci d'avoir commenté, et d'être aussi bonne cobaye. Tu as, après tout, souffert du même sommeil que les élèves ^^ Merci!   
  
clau : Ouais, je n'ai pas réussi, cette fois-ci, à supprimer totalement cette envie d'écrire sans règles de grammaire ou explications :P Ma rebellion naturelle, je crois. En tous cas, j'espère que les recherches et les pensées de Drago ont aidé. Il n'aimerait pas savoir qu'il a tout fait ça pour rien! :P Bon, j'arrête mes divagations et te remercis pour ta review! Merci de m'aider à améliorer mon travail! J'ai besoin de chaque mot ^^  
  
Saaeliel : Vi! C'est Saael'! ^^ wow, tu veux mon tout petit nom insignifiant dans tous ces favoris là? :P loll J'ai mis un petit résumé pour te sauver une relecture ;) Et je t'adore aussi, lol, avec toi je ris assez pour compenser une journée de relaxation! Ce qui veut dire que plus tu m'écris, plus j'aurai de temps pour écrire... je dis ça comme ça ;D   
  
J'ai encore une fois échouer la publication rapide de ce chapitre que je souhaitais. Mais j'ai (je me répète pour plusieurs reviews) la semaine de relâche pour écrire. Alors le prochain chapitre s'en vient! :P   
  
Vive la mariée! ^^ Mici pour l'invitation lol ;P me sens aimée... snif  
  
_~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯._~¯  
  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera 'Chapitre 14'. Ne manquez pas ça! ;)  
  
27 fév 04 


	14. Chapitre 14

Comme j'ai réussi à publier cette suite en un peu moins d'une semaine (Yé!!!), un résumé me semble inutile :D   
  
Notes: Le costume de Ron est inspiré par (qui d'autre?) Thundergirl, et je me rend compte aujourd'hui que la fic «Don't Judge a Book by its Cover» a dû inspirer celui d'Harry. Je suis l'auteure, vraiment, mais des fois j'en ai pas l'impression :P  
  
Bonne lecture! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là! :D  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
L'avant-midi long, lent et ennuyant qu'Harry avait passé lui apparût, soudainement, magnifique. L'ignorance lui semblait maintenant un état si doux...  
  
De son côté, Ron n'était qu'un peu confus. "J'ai déjà vu cette chose quelque part..." dit-il. "Est-ce que c'est bien une de ces... choses déguisées qui font rire les gens?" Harry, lui, n'avait qu'esquissé un petit sourire en voyant le rouquin. Ce dernier avait la bouche entourée d'un épais trait de crayon rouge, la parodie d'une grimace joyeuse. Ses cheveux, bouffants, avaient la même couleur et son visage était blanc comme neige. Un vêtement jaune, des manches rayées, et Ronald Weasley était devenu McDonald.   
  
Apparemment, c'était la vengeance d'Hermione. Son sourire avait quelque chose de malsain.  
  
"Oui, Ron." Harry n'avait jamais sut qu'elle avait autant de dents... "Tu es maintenant la respectée mascotte d'une chaîne de restaurant moldue très populaire."  
  
"Ah... d'accord..." Il ne semblait pas convaincu, mais sa crainte soudaine envers Hermione était visible. Il la connaissait trop pour refuser.   
  
"C'est parfait," chuchota la brunette avec une étincelle presque diabolique. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Ron, à voix haute, et celui-ci commença à se changer avec empressement. Hermione enleva le maquillage et changea les cheveux d'un coup de baguette, non sans admirer son oeuvre une dernière fois.  
  
"À ton tour, Harry." La voix était gentille, mais il n'avait pas confiance. "J'ai trouvé ton costume aussi, et il est magnifique!"  
  
De ses yeux d'attrapeur, Harry chercha une issue. Mais même toutes ces années de Quidditch ne purent combattre l'enthousiasme d'une adolescente de Gryffondor.  
  
~*~  
  
La potion n'avait donc pas fonctionné. Il devait mal avoir calculé. Mais tout cela avait peu d'importance.  
  
Rester à jamais seul avait été une excellente idée, mais il ne croyait plus vraiment. Pas depuis qu'il s'était éveillé avec un tel besoin d'am- d'appartenance.   
  
Soupir. Il avait du mal à se le cacher à lui-même, alors qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il devrait le cacher à quelqu'un d'autre? Malgré les rumeurs qu'il avait fait courir entre les Serpentards (un peu de jalousie ne nuisait pas à son ego...), il n'avait pas eu plusieurs conquêtes. Et il n'avait jamais même parlé à Fleur Delacour ou à Alice Beltrave.   
  
Il n'avait jamais... Avec personne...   
  
Et il n'aurait jamais crû en ressentir le besoin aussi sincère. Il ne voulait même pas quelque chose de superficiel qui règlerait son manque physique.   
  
Drago voulait... Sa gorge était si sèche... Il voulait plus.   
  
Il avait besoin d'amou-  
  
Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Tout comme il ne pourrait jamais mentionner un certain nom.   
  
Ce... n'était qu'un rêve...   
  
~*~  
  
Harry était bouche bée. Le miroir mentait. Faites que le miroir mente, faites que le miroir mente...  
  
"Je t'assure que c'est le meilleur déguisement que tu pouvais avoir. Tu ne le trouve pas joli? Ma mère m'avait donné le tissu-"  
  
"Herm..." Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. "Je vais vraiment aller au bal comme ça? En..." Il avala. "En..."  
  
Hermione le prit par l'épaule, doucement. "Tu ne voudrais pas apeurer Mal-" Pause. "Drago, non? Il ne doit pas se douter que c'est toi, ou bien il ne te laissera pas la moindre chance. Il n'osera même pas s'approcher. Et puis," Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, cachant un sourire. "Je trouve que cette couleur te va bien... Tu fais une très belle princesse."  
  
Harry fit une grimace, ne cachant rien de son dégoût.   
  
Avec ces cheveux et tous ces bijoux, pensa-t-il tristement, je dois briller dans le noir.   
  
~*~  
  
Tout le château trépidait d'excitation. Que ce soit la curiosité, l'impatience joyeuse ou l'amertume qui animait les visages, aucun n'était totalement inexpressif. Albus Dumbledore avait fortement suggéré l'annulation de tous les cours de l'après-midi et même Rogue avait laissé faire le directeur. Il s'était ensuite enfermé dans ses appartements, lançant quelques regards noirs et proclamant être débarrassé d'un après-midi d'incompétence.  
  
Dumbledore avait également nommé quelques préfets responsables d'amener ceux qui le voulaient à Pré-au-lard. Plusieurs trouvèrent ainsi leurs costumes de dernière minute. Des regards furtifs étaient jetés aux achats, des rires étaient échangés et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.  
  
Mais certaines personnes étaient plus préoccupées.   
  
On disait que Drago Malefoy, Serpentard respecté par sa maison et détesté par tous les autres, n'était plus lui-même dernièrement. Il s'effaçait de plus en plus socialement, sauf pour quelques... situations amoureuses louches. Plus d'injures interminables, d'attaques et de manipulations. De plus, les filles semblaient moins folles de lui, avec ses cernes et ses avances effrontées à Cho Chang.  
  
L'attrapeuse des Serdaigles était également différente. Peu d'élèves l'avaient vraiment remarqué, mais sa joie de vivre avait pris un coup dur. Après tant de larmes versées pour Cédric, elle semblait maintenant vouloir s'isoler à cause de l'incident Malefoy. Personne ne savait vraiment si elle irait au bal d'Halloween, mais plusieurs doutaient du contraire.   
  
Harry Potter, quant à lui, n'était plus l'idole ultime qu'il avait longtemps été. L'état n'était pas aussi grave qu'à l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, mais son nom ne s'échangeait plus autant entre les élèves. On le disait distant de ses fans, et les photos de lui prises par les frères Crivey ne se vendaient plus aussi bien. Ceux-ci s'étaient donc recyclés dans les photos compromettantes. Les professeurs étaient maintenant étrangement doux avec eux, et Rusard les fuyait.  
  
~*~   
  
Drago passa seul son temps libre. Son premier instinct avait été d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch, mais Potter avait dorénavant rendu cet endroit insoutenable. Trop de souvenirs, d'émotions incohérentes...  
  
La salle commune, ou toute autre pièce près des cachots, ne pouvait pas non plus l'aider à réfléchir. Elle était pleine, autant par les élèves que par les formalités.   
  
S'il avait été d'humeur plus romantique, il serait peut-être sorti faire le tour du lac. Mais, en cet instant, regarder la nature, les feux du soleil miroités sur le lac... Tout cela le rendait triste, malade, et furieux d'être triste et malade.   
  
Il ne restait donc que le château à explorer.   
  
Il monta autant d'étages possibles, aussi loin de la tour d'Astronomie et de la salle de bain des Préfets qu'il le pût. Les escaliers étaient nombreux mais l'engourdissement de ses jambes semblait lui éclaircir les idées. Il trouva finalement un corridor aux murs violets, et s'occupa à trouver une porte qui pourrait s'ouvrir sans magie.   
  
Pendant ce temps, les pensées coulaient doucement dans ses oreilles.   
  
Il tenta de tout mettre en ordre. À contrecoeur, Drago visita ses souvenirs, tout en essayant de tourner une deuxième poignée argentée.  
  
Depuis le début. Potter. Potter lui avait jeté un sort de malchance, l'observant et l'embra- et l'embrass-   
  
Soupir. Embrassant. L'embrassant. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile?   
  
Dans tous les cas, Potter n'avait pas répondu à ses menaces. Pas assez. Il n'avait toujours pas repris sa cape d'Invisibilité -- Drago lui-même l'avait oubliée, ces temps-ci. Tous ces plans horribles qu'il aurait eu la chance de faire avec cette cape, il les avait oubliés. Potter le rendait fou.  
  
'Peut-être qu'il mentait, aussi.' Drago essaya, d'un geste automatique, une autre porte. Sans succès. 'Peut-être que Potter a réussi son sort de malchance. Ou peut-être que c'était... un autre sort...'   
  
Que toute la magie de Drago n'avait pas réussi à trouver.  
  
Drago devenait nerveux, maintenant, mais étrangement sérieux. La peur le brûlait seulement de l'intérieur.  
  
Les sourcils froncés, le regard perdu dans un autre monde, les suppositions continuaient à le harceler. Il tourna une autre poignée et poussa, ne s'attendant à rien. La porte s'ouvrit si facilement qu'il se retrouva à terre, comme une marionnette dont on coupe les cordes. Son esprit revint au présent brusquement et il toussa à travers la poussière recouvrant le sol. Il se releva, le visage tordu par le dégoût, et commença à enlever la saleté de ses épaules. Quand son regard alla vers le fond de la salle, par contre, il arrêta tout mouvement. Il se figea.  
  
Le plancher était en marbre blanc, les murs étaient cachés par d'épais rideaux bleus. Une petite fenêtre, sans doute enchantée puisqu'il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi, montrait un ciel d'encre recouvert d'étoiles. La faible lumière permettait à Drago de voir que la pièce n'était pas vide. Le blond s'avança, lentement, vers sa propre réflexion.   
  
Le mirior était haut et magnifique. Levant les yeux, par contre, Drago sentit son sang se glacer.  
  
'"Risèd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej'"  
  
Il connaissait cet objet. Il savait ce qui risquait de se passer. Il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux.  
  
Le Mirior du Risèd.   
  
~*~  
  
Épuisée, mais contente. Très contente.  
  
Hermione avait confectionné une étiquette pour chaque élève, présentant un numéro. Il ne manquait qu'à les distribuer avec le souper du lendemain et à annoncer les couples. Un peu ironiquement, Harry serait le numéro 1. Hermione n'adorait pas cette idée, mais il était trop tard pour tout changer.   
  
Parlant d'Harry. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Hermione se dirigea vers Pré-au-lard avec d'autres élèves. Elle irait se chercher quelque déguisement tout d'abord, avant d'aller acheter la dernière touche du déguisement d'Harry. Malefoy ne pourrait même pas reconnaître la voix du Gryffondor...  
  
Un peu honteuse de l'amusement qui l'habitait, Hermione secoua la tête.   
  
~*~  
  
Les dernières gouttes tombèrent sur le plancher du dortoir avec une lenteur exagérée, reflétant étrangement l'humeur de Drago. Il semblait engourdi, loin de la réalité. Un court film jouait en boucle dans sa tête: la vision du Mirior, qu'il avait eu tant de difficulté à quitter.  
  
Il avait quitté l'étrange pièce après ce qui n'avait sembler que quelques minutes, mais la vue du soleil couchant à travers une fenêtre avait remodelé ces minutes en heures. Son retour jusqu'à sa Maison ne s'est à peine enregistré dans son cerveau.  
  
La salle commune était pleine, mais le dortoir était heureusement vide. Un souvenir lui revint avant de disparaître aussitôt: Grabbe et Goyle étaient à l'infirmerie pour quelque empoisonnement, rien de très grave... Drago se dirigea doucement vers son lit. Sans comprendre immédiatement pourquoi, il prit la bouteille d'Anti-Rêves sur sa table de chechet. Fixa le liquide d'un air absent. Le film jouait encore devant lui alors que ses yeux étaient reflétés sur le verre.  
  
Ayant compris que c'était le Mirior de Risèd, tout son corps était devenu rigide. Avant de fondre comme glace au soleil. Lentement, il avait commencé à se sentir mieux, libéré. Sa peau avait été parcourue de délicieux frissons. Il s'était approché du mirior et s'était laissé tomber devant lui, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.  
  
Et maintenant, sur un lit concret, entouré de l'air frais de son dortoir, il vidait la fiole d'Anti-Rêves sans aucun remords.   
  
Il savait maintenant qu'il désirait tous ces rêves. Cette liberté, et ce sentiment si réel et parfois si égocentrique qu'était d'être aimé sincèrement.   
  
Drago voulait être sur un piédestal. Se sentir accepté sans conditions. Aimer sans peur de tout perdre. Le Miroir le lui avait fait comprendre comme rien auparavant.  
  
Il s'endormit au moment même où il ferma les yeux, le fantôme d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
  
~*~  
  
Au matin, une excitation apparente et une nervosité camouflée flottaient dans l'air. Les rôties étaient découpées en forme de citrouilles, le plancher si brillant qu'on chuchotait avec délice que Rusard avait travaillé tout la nuit.   
  
Dans un coin de la grande Salle, quelques personnes faisaient la queue derrière une énorme boîte. Dumbledore et Hagrid y distribuaient des costumes à ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps ou l'argent d'en obtenir avant. Tout ce faisait avec discrétion et un soupçon de mystère.   
  
Assis en silence à son siège, les yeux penchés sur son assiette, Drago réfléchissait. Le rêve avec lequel il s'était éveillé ressemblait au dernier. Son désir de trouver l'amour (même en pensées, ce mot sonnait affreusement dans sa tête...) était encore imposant dans sa tête et son coeur. Et tout lui rappelait le bal d'Halloween. Où il aurait la chance de rester anonyme tout en rencontrant quelqu'un. Il ne croyait pas Granger capable de lui trouver le partenaire idéal -- 'La,' pensa-t-il, 'La partenaire idéale.' -- mais il pourrait tout de même évaluer ses pouvoirs de séduction.  
  
Il leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors avant de les baisser aussitôt avec une grimace.   
  
'Je ne penserai pas à Potter. Pas question. Je ne le regarderai pas avec un air de chien miteux, je ne penserai pas à ces moments où nous étions si proches...' Il retint son souffle, ses doigts cognant la table distraitement. 'Rien de tout cela ne voulait rien dire, c'est un garçon et il ne m'aime pas il me rirait au nez et je ne l'aime pas non plus je le déteste-'  
  
Il se leva avec un visage dur, incapable d'arrêter cette vague de pensées qui le submergeait. Il reposa sa fourchette sur son assiette encore pleine puis marcha d'un pas rigide vers la file d'élèves attendant leurs déguisements.   
  
Choisir son costume pour ce soir était essentiel, et, avec de la chance, cela lui occuperait l'esprit.  
  
~*~  
  
Leur après-midi de magasinage avait été fantastique, leurs costumes étaient achetés, et pourtant Pavarti et Lavande n'était pas totalement satisfaites.   
  
Harry et Drago n'étaient toujours pas ensemble. Et ce soir, tous les deux courraient le risque de faire une nouvelle rencontre, chacun de leur côté. Oubliant que le bonheur des deux garçons était leur objectif réel, elles ne voyaient que l'échec derrière cette possibilité. Et puis, elles les trouvaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.   
  
...et c'était si mignon!  
  
Par conséquent, elles avaient suivit Harry durant tout le vendredi après-midi (Drago restait malheureusement introuvable). L'une après l'autre, elles avait espionné le temps qu'il avait passé avec Ron, puis avec d'autres amis. Bien que Harry jetait des regards envieux ou mélancoliques aux costumes monstrueux affichés un peu partout, mais il n'en acheta aucun.   
  
Elles le surveillèrent également le lendemain matin, mais il n'alla pas chercher quelque déguisement dans la boîte. Elles en oublièrent de surveiller Drago.  
  
"Peut-être qu'il a décidé de ne pas aller au bal..." dit Pavarti.   
  
"Qu'il se sent incapable d'affronter tant d'amour autour de lui, sans pouvoir être avec celui qu'il aime..."   
  
"Le pauvre chou!" firent-elles en choeur.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry était, en effet, plutôt hésitant devant le bal qui approchait.   
  
Il s'était placé dos aux Serpentards pour le déjeuner, incapable de regarder Drago. La plus petite trace de haine sur ce visage pâle aurait semblé être dirigée vers Harry. Le moindre dégoût qu'il aurait vu sur ces traits fins aurait été pour lui.   
  
Sa raison n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de sa peur.   
  
Après ce premier repas de la journée, durant lequel il resta complètement silencieux, Harry décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il n'était pas question de s'entraîner au Quidditch, malgré les nombreuses références au premier match de l'année. Harry ne s'en inquiétait pas trop; surtout parce qu'il n'était pas entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors.   
  
Pour une fois, au moins, le destin n'était pas contre lui.  
  
Il fit le tour du lac, regardant le ciel bleu recouvert de nuages et sentant la fraicheur de l'automne sur son visage. Il ne se forçait à ne penser à rien de particulier, tentait de diminuer ses craintes.   
  
~*~  
  
Le souper était plus léger qu'à l'habitude, mais délicieux. Chaque élève avait trouvé un numéro dans son assiette et s'était fait expliquer le processus à suivre pour la soirée. Tous devaient rester dans la Salle jusqu'à ce que sonne six heures et demie, heure à laquelle les costumes se mettaient, les couples se formaient grâce aux numéros et la fête commençait.   
  
Les quelques minutes avant le départ du souper furent pleines de murmures, alors que plus personne n'avait de nourriture pour se changer les idées. Les couples déjà ensemble semblaient plus collés qu'à l'habitude tandis que des gestes nerveux agitaient des bras et des jambes. Six heures et demie fut finalement annoncé avec soulagement.  
  
Hermione était peut-être la plus nerveuse d'entre tous. Elle doutait des jumelages, voyait la soirée se terminer en fiasco... Après tout, il n'y avait aucune magie, donc aucune certitude. Il n'y avait aucun sort pour créer le couple parfait. Du moins, rien qui ne soit limité par le temps ou les ingrédients. Ou qui soit totalement légal. La seule magie utilisée l'avait été pour mieux connaître les élèves: qualités et défauts, perceptions de l'amour... Ses connaissances avaient fait le reste.   
  
Ron n'avait pas beaucoup aidé. Vraiment, il s'était plaint, avait posé des questions hors contexte et s'était plaint à nouveau. Tout ce qu'il avait fait d'utile avait été de prendre des notes. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait pensé à sa présence comme possiblement intéressante.  
  
Il était mignon, elle l'avait observé -- distraitement -- dès leur première rencontre dans le train, mais il y aurait à jamais cette tension entre eux. Un inconfort qui semblait empêcher toute amitié de se former complètement entre eux.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête devant toutes ces pensées. Elle prit sa baguette et son sac, se dirigeant vers Harry et Ron. Ce soir, tout serait décisif entre Drago et Harry, elle le sentait.   
  
~*~  
  
Heureusement qu'il était anonyme. Il portait un costume que Hagrid, il en était certain, lui avait réservé pour se venger... Un mouton. Blanc. Avec de la laine synthétique.  
  
Pas question.  
  
Il enleva le vêtement en vitesse, l'échangeant en douce avec un costume de loup qu'il trouva dans un tiroir. Un rapide coup d'oeil au miroir: c'était beaucoup mieux. Drago sortit rapidement du dortoir, aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré, et se dirigea vers la grande Salle.  
  
Il était essouflé, et pas seulement parce ce qu'il courrait. Son coeur jouait du tambour et il commençait déjà à avoir chaud sous son déguisement. Ses yeux étaient à demi voilés par un tissu presque transparent, et une gueule remplie de fausses dents pointues sortait d'un trou qui laissait voir sa bouche. Personne ne pourrait le reconnaître.   
  
Drago prit son numéro, le 57, pour l'épingler sur la fourrure noire qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Il arriva l'un des premiers dans la grande Salle, Granger -- le visage découvert malgré une robe bleue et blanche -- se tenant sur une petite scène au bout de la pièce. Un personnage ridicule, tout en rouge et en jaune, se tenait près d'elle, ainsi qu'un groupe d'élève déguisés et ce qui était visiblement Dumbledore. En ce moment, Granger aidait à coiffer une fille déguisée en princesse.   
  
Malgré lui, Drago chercha les visages à la recherche d'une cicatrice, d'un indice pour reconnaître Potter...   
  
Il fallait qu'il sache où il était pour pouvoir l'éviter, après tout. Oui. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il le cherchait. Exactement.   
  
Lui-même n'arrivait plus à le croire.  
  
~*~  
  
Les yeux plissés par la douleur, Harry sentait pour la deuxième fois en deux jours ses cheveux s'allonger et changer de couleur. Il poussa un long soupir lorsque Hermione arrêta le sort.   
  
"Maintenant..."   
  
Harry avala avec plusieurs efforts le verre que lui tendit Hermione. Devoir changer de voix ne lui apparaissait pas plus attrayant que de porter une robe brillante, des bijoux et de longs cheveux blonds. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté l'offre de son amie, mais il était trop tard pour reculer.   
  
Il vit entrer des élèves aux yeux émerveillés, ceux qui connaissait la culture moldue riant du clown que Ron était devenu. Harry tenta d'y voir un visage familier, mais l'apparence de tous était modifiée par des sortilèges ou des masques. Seuls les professeurs étaient identifiés par des étiquettes portant leur nom. Rogue, apparemment mal dans cet environnement de fête, était le seul à ne rien porter d'inhabituel.  
  
Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour savoir si Drago était là, s'il allait venir. Il lui faudrait attendre.  
  
Harry commença à se mêler aux autres, sa démarche maladroite. 'Pourquoi des souliers à talons hauts, Hermione? Ma robe touche à terre!' Devant lui, des animaux, des vêtements anciens, des parodies de professeurs (Rogue, sévère, parlait fermement à un sosie qui lui arrivait au menton). Il y avait de tout, mais Harry ne réussissait toujours pas à en profiter autant qu'il aurait dû.  
  
Enfin, la voix d'Hermione résonna doucement à travers la Salle. Une courte introduction, ses meilleurs voeux, et Hermione commençait à nommer les couples.  
  
"Numéro 144, et numéro 89, venez ici s'il vous plaît."   
  
Deux élèves, les yeux au sol et souriants, s'approchèrent de la scène. Réunissant ainsi une fée aux oreilles pointues et un chevalier tout en métal. Celui-ci pris la main de fille en se dirigeant vers le plancher de danse, la faisant rougir. Quelque musique d'épouvante pleine de cris, de bruits et de suspens, commença à jouer avec un volume modéré.  
  
Harry se sentait trembler: il était le prochain.  
  
~*~  
  
"Numéro 1," recommença la voix amplifiée.  
  
Bon, alors le premier couple ne commençait toujours pas à se battre... Peut-être que Granger n'était pas-  
  
"et Numéro 57."  
  
Ses pensées s'envolèrent aussitôt. Panique. C'était son numéro et, lentement, gardant son regard bien loin de la scène, il se dirigea vers cette dernière. Drago y attendit, immobile. Un nom se répétait dans sa tête, un semblant d'espoir demandait à la fois cette personne et n'importe quelle autre. 'Potter...'   
  
Il se redressa en voyant, au ralenti, une silhouette faire son chemin à travers d'autres élèves, mais son coeur tomba un instant en identifiant une princesse aux cheveux longs, blonds et visiblement naturels.   
  
Des souliers à talons claquèrent en montant les escaliers, la robe blanche à dentelle rose se fit remonter pour éviter les accidents. Drago ne regarda pas le visage mais, comprenant que d'autres couples étaient annoncés et qu'il les retardait, il s'avança vers le numéro 1 et lui prit la main pour l'amener plus loin. Une exclamation très féminine sortit de la jeune fille, alourdissant davantage le coeur de Drago.  
  
Définitivement pas Potter, alors. Ne devrait-ce pas être sujet à quelque célébration? Il devait... quoi déjà? Ah, oui. Tester ses pouvoirs de séduction. Il arrêta de marcher, maintenant éloigné de tout le monde, et osa enfin regarder le visage de sa... partenaire pour la soirée.  
  
~*~   
  
De la gaieté. De la joie de vivre. Des amours d'adolescents dans l'air, suivant le rythme de la musique...  
  
Il allait être malade.  
  
Trente minutes. Seulement trente minutes avant de pouvoir utiliser l'alibi qui lui permettrait de sortir d'ici au plus vite.  
  
Et Dumbledore le savait.  
  
"Voyons, Severus, joue le jeu. La musique est magnifique, les friandises délicieuses! Et tu n'es même pas costumé." Un sourire trop doux, et le directeur tendit une citrouille de plastique remplie de masques vers Rogue. Celui-ci resta de glace un instant, puis, résigné, prit le premier masque venu. Un demi-masque rouge, orné de cornes de diable et de dents pointues. Il fit une grimace ironique.  
  
Vingt-huit. Seulement vingt-huit petites minutes...  
  
~*~  
  
Harry ne savait pas qu'un coeur pouvait pomper le sang aussi rapidement. Boum, boum, boum... ça n'en finissait plus... Et il devrait arrêter d'essayer d'oublier ce qui se passait, parce qu'il était manifestement dévisagé.  
  
Au moins, il n'avait rien à craindre quant à son anonymat: Hermione lui avait -- très douloureusement, pouvait-il ajouter -- épilé les sourcils. Il avait la promesse qu'il redeviendraient normaux le soir venu. Ses lèvres étaient enduites d'une épaisse mixture rouge et brillante, ses paupières colorées de bleu et son visage tout entier avait été recouvert de fond de teint. Une vraie torture, mais il se savait maintenant impossible à reconnaître.   
  
La main de Drago, même enfouie dans une patte de loup artificielle, brûlait la sienne. Il s'était figé sur place lorsque celui-ci l'avait ainsi touché, avant de le suivre mollement. Et maintenant, Harry leva la tête vers une gueule béante et des yeux gris presque cachés. Il n'avait jamais vu de plus beau loup...  
  
Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pour un très long moment, avant que Drago ne relâche la main de princesse Harry. Sa paume maintenant froide, ce dernier pensait distraitement à ce que pourrait être son nouveau prénom. Harriette? Harrietta? Harr...  
  
Une tout nouvelle ambiance descendit sur eux tandis que les yeux de Drago prenaient un air résolu.   
  
"Alors, numéro 1," La voix était lourde de séduction, et Harry frissonna brusquement. "Est-ce que tu aimes danser?"  
  
~*~  
  
Elle n'était pas laide. Des traits un peu masculins mais harmonieux, un peu familiers, mais c'était les yeux qui coupaient le souffle de Drago. Verts, brillants d'une émotion que le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à définir...   
  
'Les yeux de Potter...' Drago se secoua mentalement, peu étonné de la pensée mais agacé. Il était normal. Il avait une jolie fille devant lui, prête à mieux le connaître.   
  
Celle-ci semblait un peu surprise de sa question, et sa réponse fut un peu tremblante. "D'accord. Avec- plaisir."  
  
Une voix inconnue à Drago, une qu'il ne détesta pas du tout. Elle pourrait peut-être lui plaire, après tout. Il tenta d'effacer ses réflexions, d'oublier où il se trouvait, et se laissa guider par la musique douce qui avait remplacer les bruits d'Halloween. Il détacha les gants de son costume, prenant les mains crispées de sa partenaire dans les siennes. Il commença un rythme facile, avançant une jambe, reculant l'autre. Elle commença à suivre ses pas avec un peu de difficulté, s'améliorant progressivement.  
  
Après quelques secondes, Drago se sentait à la fois présent et détaché. Il percevait la chaleur des mains dans les siennes, le contact de ses pieds contre le plancher, les notes de piano dans ses oreilles, mais...  
  
Mais ses yeux quittaient cette scène pour se poser sur tous les visage qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Son regard cherchait celui des autres, cherchait une paire de lunettes ridicule cachant des yeux verts dans lesquels il voulait plonger et se perdre. La fille avait qui il dansait aurait été parfaite pour lui. Dans une autre occasion. Car son esprit, toutes ses pensées, tout était déjà pris...   
  
Il se sentait jaloux: Potter aussi devait être accompagné. Une fille sûrement magnifique, intelligente, courageuse, tout ce que pouvait désirer un Gryffondor...   
  
C'était une blague du destin. Un piège dans lequel il était tombé, des chaînes métalliques qui gisaient froidement contre sa peau, le laissant sans défense. Une toile qu'avait tendue les évènements, s'amusant de la facilité avec laquelle Drago s'y était empêtré...   
  
Et il était incapable d'arrêter de faire ces stupides métaphores dans sa tête. Ça n'allait pas. Cette robe devant lui, ces cheveux blonds, trop longs... Ce maquillage, ce manque de naturel... Ça n'allait pas.   
  
~*~  
  
Harry sentait qu'il allait exploser à tout moment. La chaleur excessive, la douleur de ses pieds, ces verres de contact irritants, cette texture inconfortable sur son visage, tout cela était diminué tandis ses yeux fixaient ceux de Drago. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, mais ça ne faisait rien. Car c'était ses doigts qui entouraient ceux d'Harry et c'était son odeur qu'Harry respirait tout autour de lui. Il était sourd à la musique, n'entendant que celle que créait Drago avec chacun de ses mouvements.  
  
Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne l'abandonne complètement. Ses mains quittèrent les siennes à nouveau, brisant quelque chose dans le corps d'Harry. Le loup se glissa loin de lui, et Harry devint plus seul qu'il se souvenait l'avoir jamais été. Comme dans un rêve, il arrêta tout mouvement et continua à fixer droit devant lui, sans les voir, les centaines de couleurs qui dansaient dans la salle.  
  
Cette courte danse partagée avec Drago Malefoy sembla tout à coup irréelle. Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginée.   
  
Il se sentait si vide...  
  
~*~  
  
Étant trop occupées à chercher, Lavande et Parvarti n'entendirent jamais Hermione annoncer leurs numéros. Elles n'arrivaient pas à reconnaître un seul élève dans la Salle. Et aucun ne ressemblait à l'un de leurs protégés.   
  
Lavande se dirigea vers la sortie, son maquillage de poupée étiré par la déception. Pavarti, dans un vêtement d'Indienne appartenant à sa famille, la suivie. Trelawney les attendait dans le corridor.  
  
"Mauvaises nouvelles, mes chéries," dit-elle avec tristesse. "L'air est parfumé d'un mauvais sort, et je ne vois aucun avenir entre Messieurs Potter et Malefoy. Ce ne sera pas facile," Son auditoire la regardait avec de grands yeux. "Mais, heureusement, je nous crois tout de même capables d'aider. J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour consulter leur carte du ciel. Venez."  
  
L'espoir et le soulagement animaient le visage des deux élèves et elle suivirent le professeur avec entrain.  
  
~*~   
  
Ron entendit les deux derniers numéros se faire appeler, mais le sien ne vint jamais. Il s'avança vers la scène, s'approchant d'une Hermione essoufflée qui reposait l'épais document contenant les couples. Il l'appela, hésitant. Elle se tourna vers lui, voyant la question dans ses yeux. Mit sa main furieusement devant sa bouche en comprenant qu'elle avait complètement oublié de lui trouver une partenaire.  
  
Ronald McDonald soupira, tendant tout de même le verre de punch qu'il avait versé pour elle. Elle l'accepta avec un sourire contrit.   
  
"En quoi est-ce que tu es déguisée?" demanda-t-il après un court silence.   
  
Son visage se fit plus détendu. De sa main libre, elle prit le tablier bleu qui décorait sa robe blanche. "C'est un personnage de conte moldu, en fait. Tu connais, «La Belle et la Bête»?"  
  
~*~  
  
Des mots doux, timides et amoureux. Des rires, des couples. Des baisers.  
  
La musique était devenue beaucoup trop belle pour son coeur brisé.   
  
Harry réalisa que ses jambes l'amenait lentement plus loin, tandis que ses yeux enregistraient les images autour de lui. La sortie était devant lui, désertée, avant qu'une figure sombre ne s'y glisse précipitamment. Rogue.   
  
Et, tout d'un coup, il comprit qu'il voulait apparaître aussi glacial, être aussi loin de ses émotions que Rogue semblait l'être. Il ne voulait plus revivre une telle perte, un amour sans espoir...  
  
Car Drago ne l'aimait pas. Même sous une fausse identité, comme ce soir, il l'avait laissé sans même lui dire au revoir.   
  
'"Rester à jamais seul semblait une excellente idée.'"   
  
Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite depuis qu'il connaissait le visage cireux du professeur de Potions. Il décida de lui demander conseil.   
  
Malefoy n'existerait maintenant que dans sa tête, et plus jamais dans son coeur.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bravo à tous ceux ayant deviné que ce revirement de situation arriverait :P Je suis prévisible, nah? Et j'espère que le côté sombre du chapitre ne vous pas aussi fait mal qu'à moi...   
  
~+~  
  
MERCI à tous mes reviewers, je vous adore! ^^ Cette publication aussi rapide (selon mes habitudes, en tous cas) est pour vous! :)  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
gaiyle : Oui, ce titre est tiré de l'imagination vaste et incroyable qu'est la mienne ;) J'ai essayé de répondre à tes questions à travers le chapitre, j'ose espérer que ça ait marcher! Ton idée des tests de personnalité était grandement plus intéressante, mais je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde :P Et j'ai adoré costumé les élèves, en me mettant à la place d'Hermione, toi aussi? ^^ Et j'ai bien rit de ta dernière remarque, mrd... J'écris une Trelawney fantastiquement stupide :) Merci!  
  
Saael' qui me fait toujours rire^^! : loll, oui je sais que c'est très michant de se moquer des merveilleux reviewers. La suite est arrivée rapidement, tu as vu Hermione à son presque-plus-diabolique, et j'espère que n'as pas détesté :) Je suis en accord avec ma fic? lol ^^ Je suis donc aussi reposante que le dernier chapitre? Zen doute, je peux énerver plusieurs personnes à la fois en un minimum de secondes ;) En tous cas, je t'adore et ne peux pas croire les belles promesses que tu fais :P Merci!   
  
celine.s : Je suis flattée de voir que tu as pris le temps de lire mon dernier chapitre avant de partir! ^^ En quand plus, tu as utilisées de précieuses secondes pour écrire une review! aww :P Merci pour tout ça, et passe un bon voyage! Tu vas zoù? :P  
  
vivement ton retour! ;)  
  
Cordelune : Bon, encore quelqu'un qui a envoyée une review à la mauvaise personne; moi, génie et douée? Nah... ;) Mais quand tu parles du problème de vitesse, là je me reconnais. Je vais donc donner mes petites explications du jour, parce que je veux m'excuser :P Je suis une Perfectionniste Irrécupérable (membre anonyme) dans le domaine de l'écriture. J'écris un bout, relis, relis encore, recommence du début et change plusieurs phrases. Et là, habituellement au milieu, je deviens allergique à ma fic. Je dois me donner plusieurs coups de pieds mentaux et relire mes encouragements pour réussir à publier le nouveau chapitre que je trouve encore ouvert à l'amélioration.  
  
...Je me fais pitié à moi-même. ^^ Mais tout cela est vrai, un de mes nombreux défauts. Mais je vais arrêter de papoter sans arrêt, et je vais te remercier encore milles fois pour ta review et ces encouragements qui fonctionnent si bien! ;) Merci! Oh, et j'adore ton nick :P   
  
Mely : Wow, j'adore que tu aies dit tout ça, je ne me sens plus toucher par terre grâce à ma nouvelle tête enflée ;) J'espère que le chapitre est arrivé assez vite, et que tu as aimé! Lol, ton enthousiasme est contagieux. J'ai envie de sautiller sur mon banc, je te jure! ^^ Merci beaucoup! :D  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
*  
  
NOTE: Une tite question pour la suite d'Obsession! (hé, ça rhyme)  
  
Voulez-vous, oui ou non, que je continue à écrire le Hermione/Ron qui semble commencer?   
  
*  
  
^_^  
  
4 mars 04 


	15. Chapitre 15

Notes et reviews au chapitre suivant, qui arrive bientôt.  
---------------------------------  
  
Le cachot était glacé. Merlin, qu'il s'y sentait bien.  
  
Rogue avança jusqu'à ses appartements, la main crispée sur son avant-bras gauche, attendant le signal de la Marque. Il n'eût pas recours à son mot de passe habituel, ouvrit la porte déjà entrouverte. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas seul.  
  
"Severus, enfin," sourit Lucius Malefoy. Il était à moitié assit contre le bureau couvert de parchements d'élèves, regardant Rogue du coin de l'oeil. "Halloween semble grandement célébrée, cette année." L'ombre d'une grimace sur son visage. "À la Moldue, certes, mais je ne peux pas dire que l'idée des costumes ne m'ait pas aidé à venir ici incognito..."  
  
"Le portoloin?" demanda Rogue brusquement.  
  
Lucius pointa distraitement une pièce d'échec antique posée à sa droite, fixant toujours Rogue. "Tu n'as jamais apprécié les soirées, c'est vrai..." fit-il à voix basse. "La musique forte n'est pas ton fort." Lucius se redressa, son regard plus persistant. "La danse, par contre..." Une étincelle dans ses yeux.  
  
"Lucius. Ce n'est pas du tout le moment." Rogue remarqua qu'il tenait toujours la Marque et la relâcha. La voix dure et contrôlée, il continua. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous attend dans moins d'une heure."  
  
"Alors quelques verres ne feront aucun mal." Lucius se redressa et attrapa la dispendieuse bouteille d'alcool qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Les paupières apparement lourdes, Lucius fit un sourire séducteur et sa voix se fit rauque. "Ton préféré, Sev. Apporte-nous deux coupes."  
  
------  
  
La Grande Salle était encore baignée de quelque musique entraînante, de joie et de complicité. Une tête blonde marchait entre les danseurs, sans destination visible.  
  
Drago était divisé. Deux forces contraires, déchirant son crâne. Le besoin de se retrouver seul pour assimiler toutes ses pensées effrayantes combattait l'envie de voir Potter immédiatement. Les yeux verts sortirent gagnants et, impulsivement, Drago se dirigea vers la scène où se trouvait Granger.   
  
Elle savait sûrement où Potter se trouvait. En quoi il était costumé, avec qui il était -- un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Son propre comportement commençait à l'inquiéter, mais il continua tout de même à marcher rapidement. Un cri lui vint d'une partie de son esprit qui, étonnament, gardait quelque bon sens: 'Ne te fais pas reconnaître par Granger!'  
  
Se raclant la gorge pour tenter sa voix la plus grave, sentant un peu le ridicule dans son océan de sentiments intérieurs, il essaya une approche directe.  
  
"Hermione," le nom était horrible sur ses lèvres, mais elle s'était retournée vers lui, surprise mais attentive. Je ne suis pas reconnaissable, se répétait-il, je ne le suis pas. "Saurais-tu où je pourrais trouver..." Ah merde. "Harry?"   
  
Elle l'observa d'un air incrédule. Il tourna un peu la tête pour lui cacher le plus possible son visage, puis se rappela soudainement du numéro 57 affiché sur sa poitrine. Il le couvrit violemment avec sa main, inspirant ensuite bizarrement.   
  
"Hum." Granger le fixa intensément deux secondes avant de froncer les sourcils vers les autres élèves. Elle semblait réfléchir et Drago baissa les yeux pour tenter de contrôler son impatience. "Je ne sais pas," fit-elle lentement. Son ton changea un peu. "Il n'est pas du tout venu à la danse."  
  
Drago sentit une vague de soulagement. "D'accord. Me-" Il avala. "Merci."  
  
Et il sortit de la salle en coup de vent, faisant son chemin sans porter aucune attention aux autres élèves.  
  
------  
  
Les talons hauts claquaient sur le plancher, le bruit résonnant contre les murs de pierre. Finalement, Harry en eu assez et s'arrêta pour les enlever gauchement. Il leva la main et la frotta contre ses yeux brûlants.  
  
Ce qu'il devait avoir l'air pathétique! Heureusement qu'il n'avait aucun mirior. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et enleva tout le maquillage de son visage. Il pointa ensuite ses cheveux. "Finite Incantatem!" Sa main libre passa dans les courtes mèches foncées.   
  
Harry arracha les verres de contacts et les lança avec rancoeur. Il plongea dans son décolté pour en sortir ses lunettes et plusieurs mouchoirs, replaça sa baguette. Il s'adossa finalement au mur froid et se laissa glisser lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il fut assis. Ses respirations rapides et creuses, sa peau refusant de se refroidir. Il n'était plus certain de grand chose, toute pensée s'effaçant avant qu'il ne s'y concentre. Les yeux fermés, il serra un morceau de dentelle de la robe et tira avec de petits coups secs. Son coeur se remit à battre, progressivement.  
  
Il tenta de rendre son visage impassif, de détendre ses sourcils, ses lèvres. Un long soupir presque féroce. Lorsque les larmes ne menaçèrent plus de couler, il ouvrit les yeux.   
  
La dentelle s'arracha avec un bruit brutal, satisfaisant.   
  
------  
  
Ses souliers heurtaient bruyamment le sol, résonnant contre les murs.   
  
Drago adorait cela.  
  
Il enleva son costume morceau par morceau, sans arrêter de marcher, découvrant le pantalon et la chemise noirs qu'il portait dessous. Les Elfes s'occuperaient sûrement de tout ramasser plus tard. Drago avait plus important à faire que d'aller dans sa Maison replacer un costume volé.  
  
Potter était sûrement dans la tour des Gryffondors, seul. Avec un sourire rusé, Drago se rappela qu'il connaissait le mot de passe que Granger avait utilisé la dernière fois. Peut-être que, avec toutes ces préoccupations des derniers jours, personne n'avait pensé à le changer?  
  
Son sourire devenant définitivement diabolique, Drago avança vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.   
  
"Mot de passe?"  
  
"«Trevor est fort», chère dame." Tout en douceur.  
  
Elle fronça un peu les sourcils en le voyant, puis réfléta son sourire. "Votre visage ne m'est pas familier, jeune homme, mais il devrait vraiment y avoir plus de jeunes aussi polis que vous! C'est toujours, «Vite, ouvre», parfois même injurieux..." Elle semblait prête à continuer, mais fit à Drago une expression radieuse. "Entrez, je vous en prie." Le portrait bascula pour Drago, dont les épaules tremblaient avec un rire silencieux.  
  
------  
  
Après quelques minutes, Harry se redressa. Il enleva les restes de sa robe déchirée, se retrouvant en vêtements trop larges. Rester dans les cachots à broyer du noir ne ferait rien pour l'aider à se débarrasser de cette-  
  
(obsession)   
  
- attirance superficielle. Drago ne valait pas toute la torture émotionnelle subie par Harry, personne ne méritait tant de douleur.   
  
Il ne fallait pas continuer à nourrir ces espoirs sûrement faux.   
  
-n'est-ce pas?  
  
'Non.'   
  
(Oui)  
  
Peut-être... Non. Non, non, non. Dra- Malefoy ne valait pas toute cette douleur! C'était sans espoir, Drago Malefoy n'était pas intéressé à Harry, ne le serait jamais.  
  
(Non...?)  
  
Harry tenta d'arrêter son cerveau, s'enfonçant davantage dans les cachots. Il n'était pas certain de l'emplacement des appartements de Rogue alors il se dirigea vers la classe de Potions et vérifia les portes des alentours. Rien, jusqu'à ce que Harry n'entende un murmure. Il se fit plus discret et se dirigea vers le son. Après avoir tourné un virage, il vit une porte entrouverte d'où sortait un filet de lumière.   
  
"-n'avons pas le temps. Dans quelques minutes-" La voix, Rogue, s'arrêta sans prévenir. Sa curiosité surpassant soudainement ses autres sentiments, Harry s'approcha de la porte en douceur. Il regarda par l'ouverture, ses yeux s'habituant à la lumière.  
  
Il se figea.  
  
"Tu parles trop, Sev." Lucius Malefoy, du miel dans la voix, s'accrochait à Rogue de vraiment très près. Une main sur la bouche du professeur, caressante, l'autre--- 'Ne pas regarder l'autre main!' pensa Harry avec horreur. "C'est dommage, parce que tu es un excellent danseur..."  
  
Il relâcha la bouche, posant plutôt cette main sur le cou de Rogue.   
  
"Je ne te croirais pas même si ton haleine n'empestait pas l'alcool, Luc."  
  
Malefoy grimaça, forçant Rogue à tourner lentement, cachant ainsi à Harry le visage du professeur. "Ne m'appelle pas Luc, je déteste ça."  
  
"Ne m'appelle pas Sev."  
  
Pas de réponse, mais Harry vit une moue sur le visage du blond.  
  
Malefoy se colla- eww- encore plus sur Rogue, mit sa tête sur son épaule et lui murmura quelque chose avec un sourire.   
  
"Non," fit Rogue, la voix rauque, moins contrôlée. "Définitivement pas le temps."  
  
Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrèrent soudainement en réalisant ce que Malefoy avait probablement murmuré. Avoir le temps de-- Le choc le prit à la gorge et il s'étouffa bruyamment. Un bruit de verre se brisant, quelques pas brusques et lourds se dirigeant vers lui. Sa toux s'arrêta et il eut à peine le temps de reculer un peu avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant lui.   
  
"...POTTER!" Ça, c'était beaucoup trop fort... Les yeux noirs fixaient Harry avec toute leur haine. "Malefoy, tu n'as pas jeté de Silentium!" accusa Rogue.  
  
Harry, assis sur le plancher, un genou sous lui, resta immobile devant le professeur. Malefoy arriva tout de suite après, une expression nerveuse sur le visage. "Il a vu? Est-ce qu'il a vu? Il ne faut pas- Narcissa-" Une forte odeur d'alcool prit les narines d'Harry.  
  
"Potter, expliquez-vous! Vous devriez être au Bal, avec vos camarades, sous surveillance."  
  
"Je-" Le reste lui resta coincé dans la gorge.   
  
"Je m'en occupe," Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent en voyant une baguette à quelques centimètres de son visage. Lucius lui sourit haineusement."Oubli-"  
  
Malefoy tomba subitement sur le sol, ses longs cheveux éparpillés. Rogue était debout, baguette en main. Il regarda l'homme avant de poser un regard froid sur Harry. "Lucius Malefoy," commença-t-il, sa voix un mélange de colère, d'autorité et d'empressement. "résiste bien à Stupéfix, même sous l'effet de l'alcool. Vous profiteriez bien du même sort si j'en avais le pouvoir, Potter. Explications, rapidement. Puis vous retournez à Gryffondor."  
  
Harry sentit un peu de force, d'arrogance monter en lui. Pour qui Rogue se prenait-il? C'est Harry qui avait l'avantage! "Je suis venu pour vous parlez, mais vous sembliez déjà occupé à danser et à coucher avec Malefoy!"  
  
Rogue tressaillit, perdant pour une seconde son expression autoritaire. Il serra ensuite les dents et Harry regretta un peu sa remarque. "Quarante points de moins à Gryffondor pour manque de respect FLAGRANT à un professeur!" gronda-t-il. "Partez tout de suite, et revenez à onze heures à mon bureau pour votre retenue. Si le grand, le fameux Harry Potter veut parlez, alors il sera servi." Ses lèvres se refermèrent avec dégoût.  
  
Il prit la robe de Malefoy pour le traîner à l'intérieur puis fixa Harry une dernière fois. Il paraissait furieux, mais, juste avant d'entendre la porte claquer, Harry remarqua que les joues du professeur portaient un joli rose. Il pouffa silencieusement, nerveusement.  
  
------  
  
Lorsque Drago s'aperçu qu'il sifflait «Incendio, je fonds» des Bizarr' Sisters, une chanson à l'eau de rose, il grimaça. Urg. Cette chanson avait sûrement été jouée au Bal, c'était tout, et son inconscient en avait malheureusement retenu l'air... Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait cette chanson. Il. la. détestait. Oui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se souvenait des paroles et tout.   
  
Les couleurs de la salle commune lui faisaient mal aux yeux, mais tout semblait bien mieux que chez les Serpentards. Avec le favoritisme de Dumbledore, c'était normal... Sales Gryffondors! Potter et ses amis avaient tout ça pour eux seuls? Il faisait plus chaud ici l'hiver qu'aux cachots et pourtant il y avait un foyer plus grand?  
  
Il essaya les escaliers qui, il l'espérait, montaient aux chambres des garçons. Aucune alarme; il soupira de soulagement. Potter était sûrement là-haut. Sans costume ridicule, sans numéro, sans partenaire accrochée à lui comme une sangsue... L'attendant peut-être, palpite, se glace, se précipite... tu m'as jeté un sort, Incendio je fonds, Incendio..."   
  
Drago monta, ses lèvres bougeant de leur propre volonté, sa voix un murmure doux, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.   
  
"...l'amour brûlant dans mes veines, je fonds..."  
  
Il arriva devant une rangée de portes, puis arrêta tout mouvement. À travers la porte marquée «Première Année», deux ou trois voix se faisaient entendre. Son coeur résonnant dans ses tympans comme une pluie déchaînée contre une fenêtre, Drago risqua quelques pas pour s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas songé aux élèves qui n'étaient pas au Bal d'Halloween. Il avait été chanceux que personne n'ait été dans la salle commune.  
  
Ses pas se firent de plus en plus silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive à la porte où serait Potter. Et si... Si celui-ci, en le voyant entrer, avertissait les autres Gryffondors de sa présence? Si Potter n'était pas là, qu'il n'y avait que ses affreux amis? Que ferait Drago? Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas apporté la cape de Potter! S'il en eue jamais besoin, c'était maintenant!  
  
Drago colla son oreille à la porte. Silence total. Son expression sérieuse, il prit la poignée. Elle s'ouvrit sans un grincement.   
  
Woa. Il allait tuer Dumbledore. Serpentard n'avait définitivement pas cet espace, ce luxe... C'étaient même des lits doubles! Les rideaux étaient épais et totalement opaques...  
  
Laissant la décoration de côté, Drago commença à refermer la porte derrière lui, lentement.   
  
"Dean! Attend un peu!" Un ton trop joyeux, enfantin, que Drago associa à Finnigan, camarade de Potter. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Il laissa la porte entrouverte et chercha le dortoir des yeux pour finalement se glisser sous du lit le plus près.  
  
À plat ventre, Drago observa son étroit refuge. Il n'y avait heureusement pas de poussière (les Elfes de Maison peuvent avoir un certain mérite, quelques fois...), la seule chose qui traînait étant un emballage vide de Chocogrenouille. Un filament de lumière passait entre le sol et le voile du lit, mais ce n'était pas assez pour éclairer ou pour laisser une chance à Drago de voir discrètement ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il entendit deux personnes entrer.   
  
"Tu est sûr que tu n'y retournes pas pour retrouver ta belle, numéro 271? Grr... une licorne comme ça, on ne lui dit pas-"  
  
"Seamus, s'il te plaît, j'ai mal à la tête."  
  
"Okay, okay..." Grognements. "J'ai mon manteau, je t'attendrai devant le foyer en bas."  
  
"J'arrive..."  
  
Une minute plus tard, quand il fut certain que personne ne reviendrait, Drago se glissa hors de sa cachette. Il se sentit un peu stupide, mais ce sentiment ne fit pas long feu. 'Potter n'est pas là, et alors? Mon plan reste génial. Je peux l'attendre. Mieux, je peux fouiller.'  
  
Un sourire mesquin sur le visage, Drago s'assit sur le lit qu'il venait de quitter.  
  
"...fonds, tum tum tum... je fonds devant tes yeux, il ne reste que nous deux, Incendi-o..."   
  
------  
  
Sauf pour les quelques couples qui s'étaient quittés avec inconfort et les rares élèves qui s'étaient reconnus et s'étaient séparés trop vite (malheureusement, Seamus et Ginny étaient de ceux là...), Hermione était contente du résultat. La chanson, celle d'un groupe sorcier que Dumbledore lui avait recommendé, s'arrêta et une chanson moldue rythmée prit sa place. Elle sourit en voyant que personne ne s'arrêtait pour autant. Hermione allait peut-être réussir à changer certaines opinions sur les Moldus... Wow. La soirée était une réussite!  
  
L'air ennuyé, Ron observait aussi les danseurs en battant légèremement le rythme avec le pied. Il siffla un peu, puis se tourna vers elle.  
  
"Est-ce que tu vois Harry? J'ai beau cherché..." Et il plissa les yeux vers la salle, soupira. "Zéro."  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils. N'avait-il pas reconnu Malefoy tout à l'heure? "Ron. Le loup qui est venu me demander où était Harry, c'était Malefoy."  
  
Une grimace aux bords des lèvres, le rouquin ne changea pas de ton. "Je sais ça, Herm. Mais si la fouine a quitté Harry, où est-ce qu'il est lui?"  
  
Elle le considéra. "Je ne sais pas."  
  
Ron se leva alors, brusquement. "Dans ce cas, je vais le chercher. J'ai vraiment rien d'autre à faire, après tout." Il semblait un peu amer, mais Hermione ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter avec lui après tout, non? C'était son agence, le Bal si attendu...  
  
Elle était une horrible hôtesse, se dit-elle plus tard.   
  
------  
  
En attendant sa retenue, Harry décida de traîner près des cachots, en restant à l'écart des appartements de Rogue. La tour des Gryffondors lui semblait trop loin, et onze heures seraient sûrement vite arrivées de toute façon. De plus, l'air frais et humide l'aidait à réfléchir.   
  
Sans oublier que, s'il sortait de cet endroit, son cerveau réaliserait sûrement que ce qu'il venait de voir était totalement réel.  
  
Arg. Et il avait vu... Lucius Malefoy et Rogue... Qui étaient beaucoup trop vieux! Il avait bien penser à Rogue bizarrement ces derniers jours, mais... Harry n'avait définitivement pas été prêt à ce qu'il avait vu ce soir.  
  
Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas reconnaître la grande ressemblance entre Drago et son père, mais Harry ne voulait pas voir ce dernier dans une- telle position- pour autant. Si ça aurait été Drago à la place de son père... ça aurait été-  
  
Il avait besoin de mettre une bonne distance entre lui et Drag-Malefoy. Malefoy. Il lui fallait reconnaitre maintenant qu'il n'était pas voulu, qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Sans oublier qu'il avait suivi, déranger, même harceler Malefoy pendant plus d'un mois. Il l'avait embrassé sans permission, lui avait volé jusqu'au droit d'avoir la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre au Bal! Harry devait le laisser tranquille. Malefoy, aussi méchant, narquois... intense et- stop- lui aussi avait le droit de vivre et s'il ne voulait pas voir Harry, ce serait d'accord. Et Harry se sentirait certainement mieux en retrouvant ses anciennes préoccupations, en se concentrant sur ses amis, le Quidditch et Voldemort...   
  
Soupir. Plus il tentait de se convaincre, plus il se souvenait des bons moments. Embrasser Drago avait été... atrocement doux, une perte totale de ses moyens... le goût aussi surprenant et fort qu'une douche froide, l'impression aussi vive qu'une chute de trente étages...   
  
Il y avait eu quelque chose. Ce n'avait pas été que deux bouches l'une contre l'autre, ou... Non, Harry ne devrait pas penser à tout cela, pas maintenant qu'il comprenait toutes ces raisons pour ne pas continuer. Rogue l'aiderait à être de glace, non? Sauf que...  
  
Rogue n'avait pas réellement semblé si froid, il y a quelques minutes.   
  
'Bravo, excellente idée que de suivre ta curiosité, Harry. Félicitations; tu as maintenant une retenue, quarante points en moins, une image traumatisante dans la tête et plus rien à demander à Rogue. Magnifique.'  
  
Et il n'était que neuf heures...   
  
-----  
  
Cho se tenait dans le même coin depuis le début de la soirée, seule. Cachée dans l'ombre, un simple masque noir aux contours d'argent sur les yeux, elle avait gardée sa robe de sorcier noire, mais enlevé son badge de Serdaigle.   
  
Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de glisser un mot à Hermione Granger pour ne pas faire partie du jumelage, et, bien qu'elle n'était pas allée retrouver son partenaire assigné, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher un coup d'oeil masochiste aux danseurs amoureux. Son soi-disant partenaire de rêve l'avait attendu avant d'hôcher les épaules et de partir avec ses amis. Elle le voyait d'ici, dansant avec un large sourire, criant pour se faire comprendre par-dessus la musique. Elle sentit un frisson, cligna répétivement des yeux pour empêcher les larmes. Il était temps de partir... elle n'en pouvait plus et laisser les larmes sortir ne lui ferait du bien que si elle était seule. S'humilier en public, encore; non.   
  
Elle longea la pièce en tentant de se changer les idées, fixant vainement sa concentration sur les si nombreux costumes.   
  
En s'approchant de la porte, Cho apperçu un garçon et une sensation féroce sembla soudainement attaquer son estomac. Familier. Si, familier... C'était comme si elle se voyait, quelques minutes plutôt, alors qu'elle sombrait de l'intérieur. Ça aurait pu être elle, ce garçon adossé dans un coin d'ombre, immobile, regardant l'humeur des autres contraster douleureusement avec la sienne. Il pensait les mêmes choses qu'elle; elle le devinait, sentait sa tristesse. Lui aussi portait sa tenue d'école et un large masque usé qui ne laissait deviner de son visage que des yeux clairs. Cho se sentit comme attirée, et s'apperçut soudainement qu'elle se tenait devant lui.   
  
Comme une fleur s'épanouissant dans sa poitrine, Cho sentit enfin la magie de cette soirée. Les yeux du garçon s'agrandissèrent lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Cela semblait irréel, mais la chaleur rencontrée par ce contact, l'odeur de savon qui l'entourait... Réel. Sa propre voix se fit douce et les mots lui virent naturellement. "Veux-tu danser?"  
  
Le monde continuait à tourner, personne d'autre que lui ne prêtait attention à cette timide Chang et elle se sentait une autre personne. Il la fixa longtemps, sans enlever la main. Il hôcha finalement la tête avec de petits coups nerveux, timides. Cho inspira profondément, ferma les paupières et prit le garçon dans ses bras en accueillant cette deuxième bouffée de chaleur. Un souffle sucré se glissait sur sa nuque par intervales de plus en plus distancés. Une main, quelques minutes plus tard, se posa très légèrement sur le milieu de son dos.   
  
C'est ainsi que, l'esprit vide de toute pensée, sa nervosité disparue, Cho se laissa mener doucement par cet inconnu. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais... trop beau pour n'être qu'un rêve.  
  
------  
  
La porte du dortoir était fermée. Drago l'avait enchantée pour qu'elle soit impossible à ouvrir du premier coup, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de se cacher à la moindre intrusion. La bloquer aurait été trop suspect. Par contre, en ce moment, tout cela était bien loin dans son esprit.   
  
Il ouvra le quatrième coffre avec un Alohomora, vidant furieusement son contenu. Grogna. Le premier avait contenu des cahiers identifiés au nom de Thomas, le deuxième, des photos d'une famille blonde et apparement irlandaise, le troisième, un journal intime au nom de Neville Londubat (et il ne lirait pas ça même s'il s'était ennuyé à en mourir... «Cher journal,» imagina-t-il, «aujourd'hui je suis tombé, j'ai déboulé vingt marches, agi comme un parfait imbécile en Potions devant le grand méchant Rogue qui m'a fait brailler et patati patata...»). Et maintenant, ce coffre-ci était plein de quelques pièces de la merveilleuse collection vestimentaire Weasley. Drago remit les objets n'importe comment et ferma d'un coup sec.  
  
Le cinquième lit, le cinquième coffre serait donc celui de Potter. Il s'en approcha, prit le coffre d'une main et...  
  
'Potter?' s'arrêta.   
  
Son cerveau semblait vouloir se remettre en marche.  
  
'Mais pourquoi Potter?'  
  
L'environnement sembla s'effacer tandis qu'il se laissait tomber à côté du dernier coffre.  
  
'J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, la fille du bal n'allait pas, mais pourquoi Potter? Je ne suis pas... pas attiré par lui, par les garçons en général, non?' Les yeux de Potter, perçants, les... la proximité, toutes les fois où ils s'étaient effleurés, où ils avaient été proches... 'Non?' La vision du Mirior de Erised...   
  
Ce serait Potter. Pas qu'il était homo ou rien; Potter était différent. Il était le Survivant, le sauveur... Ne devrait-il pas l'appeler par son prénom? Peu importe, et de toute façon cet intérêt envers Potter lui passerait rapidement... C'était normal que Drago soit intéressé à lui, non? Potter était influent, même s'il ne le savait peut-être pas, et il avait hum, un certain attrait physique. Err. Pas que Drago... euh.... Les yeux auraient pu aussi bien obtenir à une fille, après tout, il en avait eu la preuve au Bal avec cette princesse...   
  
Et avait-il vraiment aimé se faire embrasser par Potter? ...N'avait jamais duré longtemps, c'était surtout, choquant, surprenant. Est-ce qu'embrasser un garçon, c'était la même chose qu'avec une fille? Est-ce que... est-ce que Drago était doué?  
  
Potter. D'accord, alors Drago voulait Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, maintenant? Il ne le laisserait pas filer, il l'aurait.  
  
Leur deuxième rencontre, dans le train... Il avait refusé de lui serrer la main, l'avait totalement rejeté. On ne rejette pas Drago Malefoy. Jamais. Et surtout pas cette fois-ci. Drago aurait Potter car c'était lui qu'il voulait. Peu importe les raisons, il l'aurait.  
  
Le bruit de la poignée tournée une première fois fit sursauter Drago. Il resta immobile une demi-seconde avant de filer derrière le lit de Potter. Il se glissait en dessous tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.   
  
Cette fois, songea-t-il, le lit était assez éloigné de la porte pour risquer un coup d'oeil.   
  
Aucun bruit de pas: peut-être que le Gryffondor était parti aussitôt? Drago se traîna sur le ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près du bord. Il souleva doucement le rideau.   
  
Quelqu'un se tenait, immobile, dans l'encadrement de la porte: Drago pouvait le voir jusqu'aux genoux. Le Serpentard prit une grande respiration pour tenter de se calmer et un peu de poussière entra dans sa narine, chatouillante. Sales Elfes! Dire qu'il les avait presque complimentés tout à l'heure! Un frisson tandis que la poussière tentait de sortir. Il ne fallait pas éternuer!  
  
"A-a-" Non non non... Drago se plaqua la main sur le visage, couvrant son nez et sa bouche. Les pieds du Gryffondor avaient fait un petit mouvement brusque, surpris. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui. La porte se referma.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Weasley. Weasley le mendiant, qui avait refusé de dire où était Potter, qui l'avait embusqué pour l'agresser sexuellement lundi, que Potter avait préféré à lui la première année. Oh, Drago voulait tellement lui jeter un sort ou sortir de sous ce lit pour l'abattre à mains nues...   
  
"Harry?" La voix même l'irritait. Comment Potter pouvait-il le supporter, voire le considérer comme son meilleur ami? Aucun goût pour rien, aucun talent... Du moins, aucun talent que Drago connaissait...   
  
Et si...   
  
Et s'il était doué au lit et que c'était pour cette raison que Potter le supportait? S'ils étaient- ensemb--  
  
Tuer. Weasley. MAINTENANT.  
  
Un grognement résonnait dans le dortoir tandis que Drago s'avançait assez pour prendre la cheville qui se tenait devant lui. Une exclamation de Weasley tandis qu'il tombait sur les fesses. Drago sentait un sourire sadique lui tirer le visage. Il sortit de sa cachette, Weasley le regardant avec la bouche ouverte. 'Tu te crois meilleur que moi, hein Weasley? Tu ne l'auras pas, tu n'auras jamais mon Potter!' Il se leva et écrasa la main du rouquin avec le pied. Ce cri fut de la musique à ses oreilles.  
  
Weasley retira sa main, releva un genou. Il leva les yeux vers Drago, ceux-ci pleins de surprise et de haine, avant d'allonger ses grands bras pour le pousser. Drago, occupé à le cogner de toutes les façons possibles, bascula vers l'arrière et atterrit sur le lit. Il se rendit compte, dans un coin reculé de sa tête, qu'il se trouvait dans le lit où Potter dormait tous les soirs. Ici, Weasley et lui... avaient sûrement... ARR!   
  
Une nouvelle vague de haine le fit s'avancer et prendre à deux mains les cheveux de Weasley qui venait de se relever. Celui-ci perdit à nouveau l'équilibre et se cogna la tête contre l'un des montants du lit. Le bruit sembla irréel. Drago tira vivement sur le bras devant lui, amenant Weasley sur le lit avant de faire pleuvoir d'autres coups.   
  
Aucune parole des sorciers; le bruit de leurs coups, les battements de coeur et les protestations du lit comme seule musique. Drago devait l'admettre, Weasley était plus fort et plus grand que lui (À peine, bien sûr, et de toute façon ça ne voulait rien dire. Et Drago était de loin le plus beau, le plus agile...). Sans l'avantage de la surprise, le Serpentard fut trop rapidement maîtrisé. Couché sur le côté, un bras coincé par le genou de Weasley et l'autre tordu par le rouquin, il se démenait vainement. Mais il refusait d'abandonner et commença à utiliser les mots comme dernier moyen d'attaque. Il sortit les injures les plus imaginatives du moment, les menaces les plus horribles.  
  
"-Acide, puis- puis les orteils unes par unes, coupées avec un couteau rouillé, puis- obligé de regarder McGonagall et Rusard nus- Elfes de Maison- strip-tease-"  
  
Il vit la grimace de Weasley, tenta à nouveau de s'échapper, sans succès. Il ne fit que sentir son bras droit se faire tordre davantage, la chaleur étouffante et la sueur sur son visage. "Malefoy, la ferme!"  
  
Étrangement, cela fit taire le flot irréfléchi de paroles. De toute façon, Drago lui-même n'était plus très sûr de se qu'il disait.  
  
Drago remarqua soudainement que Weasley ne portait plus ni maquillage ni costume de clown, que son visage était aussi rouge que ses cheveux et que des gouttes de sueur y perlaient. 'Il doit être comme ça pendant le sexe avec Potter,' pensa-t-il avec un frisson qu'il attribua au dégoût. 'Comment est-ce que Potter fait? Au- aucun intérêt! Je- Je ne suis PAS gay!' Weasley le fixait, les sourcils froncés, ses lèvres rosées s'entrouvrant pour sûrement crier autre chose... 'Et je ne viens pas de remarquer que ses lèvres- PAS gay, je--' Dans une impulsion, Drago leva la tête vers Weasley, posant sa bouche sur celle du rouquin. Un cri de protestation, mais les lèvres ne s'étaient pas refermées à temps pour empêcher à Drago d'y entrer.   
  
C'était différent. Il... Manquait quelque chose...   
  
Drago reprit possession du bras que Weasley avait relâché sous le choc. Il s'en servi pour lui frapper le crâne, s'éloignant ensuite du Gryffondor. Weasley tomba sur le lit avec un grognement. Drago le regarda, sa respiration rapide, avant de s'essuyer la bouche et de quitter le matelas.  
  
Mon Dieu. Il venait d'embrasser Weasley. Ce n'était pas comme quand Potter l'avait embrasser, cette fois c'était lui qui avait commencé...   
  
Par Merlin...   
  
Mais après tout, pensa-t-il pour se justifier, Weasley l'avait confronté pour ça lundi! L'aurait forcé, l'avait coincé et tout- menaçant...  
  
...Il n'avait pas tout à fait détesté ce baiser.   
  
'Je suis,' Inspiration profonde, forcée, ce poids sur sa poitrine... 'Gay.'   
  
Mais Weasley n'était définitivement pas son genre, et jamais au grand jamais il ne devait se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer. Il faudrait faire tout oublier au rouquin.   
  
(Gay?)  
  
Il sortit sa baguette, lévita Wealey jusqu'au lit voisin, Drago n'ayant même pas à bouger. Il se força pour ne pas se rappeler ce baiser, ni ce corps qu'il avait martelé de coup, qu'il avait sentit sur lui...  
  
(Merlin. Gay.)  
  
Il n'y penserait pas. Et Weasley s'en souviendrait encore moins. "Oub-"   
  
La poignée. Quelqu'un tentait de la tourner.  
  
Drago sursauta, échappant sa baguette. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, la prit et entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis des pas. Nerveux, il hésita une seconde avant d'aller sous le lit où se trouvait Weasley. Il aurait peut-être la chance de lancer son sort en douce si jamais Weasley-- Il entendit un grognement et le matelas au-dessus de lui remua.  
  
Fantastique. Le rouquin qui se réveillait en n'ayant pas encore reçu le sortilège de mémoire. Salement magnifique.  
  
"Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"  
  
Son coeur s'arrêta. Potter maintenant. Parfait. Juste... parfait. Merlin.  
  
------  
  
Une heure avant la retenue fatidique, il en eu assez de l'humidité et de la noirceur. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec personne, avait été chanceux: seul un groupe de deuxième année avait été dans la salle commune et aucun ne lui avait adressé la parole. Son cerveau, miséricordieux, l'avait laissé tranquille pendant le chemin du retour, mais son corps était fatigué.   
  
Son lit: le seul bon moment de la journée.  
  
...son lit avait été sauvagement défait. Harry cligna ses yeux fatigués mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'avança. Il n'y avait personne-  
  
Un grognement amena son intention au lit voisin du sien, dont les rideaux tirés avaient caché son ami jusqu'à maintenant.   
  
"Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"  
  
Adieu le relaxant, merveilleux sommeil si désiré...  
  
Un gémissement sortit de Ron. Il était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et ses tâches de rousseur semblaient plus prononcées. Il referma la bouche lentement, avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.   
  
"Ron?"   
  
Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux davantage, tournant progressivement la tête vers Harry... puis s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Les yeux ronds, il fixait le lit d'Harry. Son visage paraissait alarmé, son regard dur. Il grommela ensuite quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement.  
  
"Ma-mal--" Il bégaillait?  
  
"Tu as... mal?" Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Mal... Malade? Maladroit, malaria, ma-?   
  
"M-MALEFOY!"   
  
Harry sursauta et ramena brusquement son regard sur Ron, dont les sourcils étaient froncés et les dents serrées. Harry répèta le prénom du rouquin. Sans avertir, celui-ci se releva pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, encore pâle. Comme s'il voyait Harry pour la première fois, il lui jeta un air interrogateur avant de se lever de peine et de misère. Il retourna son regard sur le lit voisin et ses traits se tordirent étrangement. Il pâlit davantage.  
  
Un mouvement brusque et Ron se lança sur le lit d'Harry, déplaçant les oreillers, soulevant les couvertures. Harry le regarda faire, déconcerté. Et... Malefoy? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir là-dedans?  
  
Lorsque Ron se jeta à terre, glissant sous le lit en tâtant le sol d'une façon démente, Harry s'avança vers lui pour le retenir. "Ron? Ron!" Il lui prit le bras et l'interpelé, semblant avoir finalement abandonné cette étrange recherche, laissa Harry le tirer à la lumière du dortoir. "Qu'est-ce que-"  
  
"Malefoy- Il était là- Il m'a--" Son teint devint plus verdâtre, le haut de ses oreilles rosé. "Je-" Une exclamation, et la pâleur revint sur son visage. Une décoration de Noël, blanche verte et rouge, pensa Harry, dégoûté de sa propre comparaison. "Malefoy était ici il y a quelques secondes! Il- Il m'a frappé! Il-"  
  
"Ron, calme-toi!" Harry commençait à perdre patience. "Malefoy était ici?"   
  
------  
  
Ce même Malefoy, en ce moment, entendait à peine les Gryffondors tant son coeur battait fort. Il comprenait suffisament, par contre.   
  
'Weasley, ferme-la!' Il essuya à nouveau la sueur de son front. 'Deux douches ce soir, plus le sort de nettoyage habituel...' pensa-t-il distraitement.  
  
"Il m'a- Malefoy m'a--"   
  
NON! 'Weasley,' continua-t-il mentalement, 'si tu dis ce mot-là, tu n'auras plus jamais d'amygdales! Couper la gorge- vais t'arracher- arracher les cheveux- t'obliger à voir Ru-Rusard nu- ou- Miss Teigne et... épilation à la cire- jeter dans la Forêt Interdite couvert de miel--'  
  
"Je ne pense pas que D-" Respiration. "Malefoy. Il n'aurait pas le mot de passe. Et puis, vraiment," Le ton de Potter devint, étrangement, amer. "Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire dans notre dortoir durant le Bal?"  
  
"Voyons Harry, c'est justement une occasion parfaite pour piller sa Maison ennemie, pour attaquer des Gryffondors et les- eurrg... hum..." Merde, Weasley ne pouvait-t-il pas l'oublier? Drago avait déjà du mal à s'empêcher de penser à sa nouvelle sexualité...   
  
Des pas, se rapprochant de sa sombre cachette.  
  
"...Tu sais quoi? Je pense que ce n'était qu'un rêve." Un début de protestation. "Non, c'est vrai, tu t'es endormi dans ton lit et tu as tout imaginé. Ça m'ait déjà arrivé, Ron, alors tu n'as pas à avoir hon--"  
  
"Il est là, je te jure! Re-regarde, j'ai encore les marques de ses ongles sur mon bras! Et- et qui d'autre aurait défait ton lit, hein? Ah-ha! Tu vois bien que j'ai raison! Je sais que Malefoy se cache ici, aide-moi seulement à chercher!"   
  
Les yeux ronds, Drago se glissa le plus loin possible. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas apportée cette foutue cape d'invisibilité! Il aurait fallu être prêt à tout! Vigilance constante, comme avait dit ce retardé de professeur défiguré...   
  
"Ron... Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai une retenue avec Rogue." D'après le ton, Potter était loin d'afficher un sourire.  
  
Surprise: "Comment t'as réussi ça? On a pas eu de Potions depuis mercredi. Qu'est-ce que tu-"  
  
"Je ne veux pas en parler, s'il te plaît."   
  
Un soupir. "D'accord... En tous cas, tu me crois pour Malefoy, non? Je te le JURE! Il était sous ton lit, m'a attrapé la cheville, m'a donné des coups de pi-"  
  
"RON! J'ai mal à la tête alors arrête!" Ouh, Potter semblait fâché... Pourquoi est-ce Drago n'avait pas envie de rire de lui ? Er, sûrement le stress...  
  
En vérité il avait surtout envie que Weasley se taise, que ça aide Potter ou non...  
  
Ah, dieux, ce qu'il se sentait mélangé...  
  
Potter continua: "Désolé, mais je ne me sens pas assez bien pour considérer quoi que ce soit en ce moment." La voix était difficilement contrôlée et semblait prête à éclater à tout moment. "Même si tu dis vrai, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et il est sûrement parti avec ma cape de toute façon... Bon! Alors j'y vais. Bye, Ron. Désolé." Drago entendit le départ de Potter, tandis que Weasley bafouillait un 'ça va'.  
  
En attendant la porte se refermer, Drago eu l'impression d'être dans une cellule, prisonnier à jamais du dortoir. Son estomac se noua. Il devait survivre jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne lui vienne en aide. Merlin...  
  
Il n'aurait jamais dû se lever, ce matin.

-----------------------------------------------


	16. Notes chapitre 15

Tout d'abord: si ces notes d'auteur et réponses aux reviews sont à part, c'est parce ce que le chapitre 15 est trop long. J'écris sur Bloc-note et il y a une limite de caractères qu'on peut y mettre. Je la dépassait avant même d'écrire la dernière phrase, alors j'ai coupé dans le texte... En tous cas. Bon, alors. 4 mois. tousse  
  
(Je me sens jasante, dsl) Le chapitre 15, en plus d'être le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait de ma vie (pour de vrai!), n'a pas été très facile à écrire; on m'avait demandé Lucius et Thundergirl, ma Supermuse, m'a suggéré ce couple :P Je n'écris pas super bien Lucius et j'ai eu de la difficulté. Et je ne connais à peu près que la dernière scène de cette fic; j'invente au fur mesure! je ne suis même pas sûre de ce qui va se passer au prochain chapitre ;) But don't worry, j'ai quelques idées, et cette fois je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire plus vite! Je commence dès aujourd'hui!  
  
En tous cas, merci à Thundie! Pour ses idées, ses impressions sur ce que j'avais d'écrit la semaine passée et ses rires. Elle a même éplucher des patates pour moi! aww...   
  
Mais elle n'est pas la seule à m'avoir donné assez d'encouragement pour continuer! Merci à tous mes revieweurs! :D

* * *

  
celine.s : Éternelle revieweuse, vous avez mérité votre diplôme. Pour avoir, pendant de si nombreux chapitres, amené joie et allégresse dans la vie de plusieurs auteurs. tite toune officielleMerci, on vous doit tous une fière chandelle ;P J'espère que le chapitre t'as plu!  
  
Gaiyle : L'idée des masques, c'est sûr qu'elle est bonne, et je me suis sentie stupide avant de me rappeler pourquoi je ne l'avais utilisé. J'avais déjà vu des 'bals masqués' dans d'autres fics, et j'ai voulu être originale :P J'aurais peut-être pas dû, ça me fait une bonne leçon de vie ;) J'aime aussi les paires genre prince et princesse, ça aurait pu être super aussi, mais je ne crois pas qu'Hermione aurait ét jusque là :)   
Et puis oui, les complications de couples me donnent bien de l'inspiration! Une chance qu'ils sont stupides, ouais Et je suis contente que tu aies aimé Harry la princesse ;) Merci énormément!   
  
Saael' : Salutations à vous aussi :D Ouais, mon chapitre le plus rapidement sorti suivit immédiatement du plus lent... l'horreur. Je ne suis pas digne de mes revieweurs pleure à chaudes larmesEt t'en fais pas, tout va finir bien, ou pas Drago et Harry seront sûrement réunis par mon clavier diabolique! Et j'ai adoré écrire ce bout avec Snapy, et tu n'es pas la seule à être un peu comme ça dans le temps des fêtes :P Mais moi je prend un livre au lieu d'une bouteille ;)   
J't'adore aussi et j'espère que les gros problèmes de coeur vont mieux! Sinon, je vais forcer encore plus plus pour écrire le prochain chapitre, avec plein d'amour dedans :) Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement et bien sûr tes bisous!  
  
Cordelune : Tu n'as rien à craindre, la romance devrait arriver bientôt :P Je crois. Je vais essayer! Et ce prochain chapitre, comme je le promets à tous, n'arrivera pas trop tard, promis. Et merci de me laisser le choix pour le Ron/Hermione, avec ton "Have fun" Ça fait plaisir, et le fait que tu prennes le temps de m'écrire m'a aussi fait sourire! Merci beaucoup, damoiselle au si joli nom! :P  
  
celine402 : Woah, tu venais de découvrir ce grand site avec son tout plein de fanfiction, et tu as passé tout ce temps pour lire ma fic? Se sens rougirIncroyable... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite, promis! Et merci pour ton encouragement, et tes compliments! o   
  
Alex : Aw, faut pas que tu aies le coeur tout brisée, ça va aller mieux entre Harry et Drago c'est certain :P Et, euh, tu es une lectrice impatiente... ; merde... Je suis vraiment désolée! Ça n'arrivera plus et le suite viendra plus rapidement cette fois! Merci infiniment d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire, et pour ce que tu as écrit aussi ;) J'espère que tu as aimé!   
  
blurp3 : Merci pour la review :) Je souhaite que tu n'as pas envie de me frapper à cause du retard, ou pire, de me torturer avec l'une des idées de Drago ;P  
  
Elenaure : Arg, j'ai encore fait une mauvaise fin, hein? Je suis une grosse pas fine... J'espère que tu as quand même aimé, et merci beaucoup de m'avoir écrit une belle review! :P  
  
lily : Tant d'enthousiasme! Merci vraiment, pour tous les sourires que tu m'as donnés :P Harry va avoir son happy end, par contre, je crois ;) Je m'excuse pour le retard, ça n'arrivera plus! Merci encore!  
  
Ddy : Ouvre grand les yeux Ouh, une long review... veut! veut! oo  
Merci! J'ai franchement adoré ta review, c'est trop gentil J'ai déjà passé des presque nuits blanches pour certaines fics, et de savoir que tu as fait ça pour la mienne... Ça me fait tout chaud au coeur 0 Je la termine par contre, c'est promis promis! :D awww, si tu continues ces compliments ma tête ne passera plus dans le cadres de portes... Est-ce ton plan pour me forcer à rester chez moi, pour que je continues d'écrire? Ça marche ;)   
Et tu aimes Hermione et Cho, juré? lollll Ouais Ron passe pour un con et pourtant je l'adore! L'histoire donnera à chacun (ou presque, héhé) son happy end, même à Cho, alors ils auront tous leurs tits moments, mais Harry/Drago restera le couple numéro 1!   
J'aime l'idée, alors n'en parle pas à aucun autre lecteur, d'accord? ;) As-tu hâte à la fatidique retenue?   
Alors MERCI encore pour ta review, et je ne prendrai jamais 2 ans pour un chapitre, même si c'est parfois dur à croire ;) Merci pour cette généreuse échéance -  
  
Phénix : Bien sûr, je vais tout arranger la romance pour toi ;) Ne sois pas triste! Drago va tout faire pour réaliser cet... 'intérêt passager et insignifiant' ;P C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble :P Merci beaucoup pour ta jolie review! J'espère que tu as aimé!   
  
Emeline : Oh non, on a décelé l'un de mes points faibles! _sniff _  
Lol, je tente vraiment d'enlever toutes mes fautes mais c'est vrai que le «si ...rais» revient souvent :P dls! Je tente de tout corriger quand je relis (et je relis souvent), mais cette faute-là et tous les verbes avec un double p comme "attrappa, échapper" me causent des ennuis :P (héhé, tu écris trois phrases dans ta review et j'écris un récit pour y répondre! pauvre tite toi...)   
En tous cas, merci de me le dire; je vais me répéter le "si mange les raies" encore plus souvent maintenant :P Merci pour la review!  
  
Kaorulabelle : Ryry et draino, lol :p Théoriquement, tu n'as attendue la suite que dix jours, chanceuse ;) La suite viendra assez vite elle aussi! Merci beaucoup pour la review! :D

* * *

Alors, à bientôt tout le monde ;) 


End file.
